Harry Potter and the Chair of Seolfar
by Lady Vetinari
Summary: Sequel to book 4... Harry's fifth year is full of thrills, danger and dark magic, alternative ending coming soon....
1. Intro

Harry Potter and the Chair of Seolfar  
  
Dedicated to  
  
Alex, Ruth and Katy (or Al, Egg and Lizzy)  
  
I wrote this story for my little sisters about a year ago and through technical problems I haven't had chance to publish it. It goes between books 4 and 5 and although there are a few continuity errors (naturally it was written before OotP) it still fits in alright. I hope the PG rating is ok, I don't think it is any more scary than say book 4.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, that's JK, but I do have some claim to Professor Jenai, and Lizzy Ferkell.  
  
Please read and review 


	2. Chapter 1 Without Hope

Chapter 1  
Without Hope  
  
Many years ago..  
  
It was a crisp autumnal day with the frost lacing the world with a white sparkle, while the sun shone weakly through the white sky. The leaves were falling in an occasional cascade of copper brilliance. A small house lay on the edge of a large forest; leaves piled high at the walls. Smoke snaked up from the chimney. Inside, in a dimly lit room lay a fair-haired woman on a bed. She looked pale, and exhausted, but her blue eyes were focused lovingly on a small child cradled in her arms. The child had startling blue eyes, and a dark crop of black hair. Beside her, stood a plump woman holding another child. Her eyes sparkled as she rocked the tiny baby, "Twins, sister. Twin boys. Let me just get another blanket for him. Like two peas in a pod. Congratulations. You got names for them?" "Richard, and Robert. After father and grandfather." She replied, stroking the sleeping infant by her side. Her sister went out to a small side room, still holding the second smiling twin. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door and a tall black-clothed man entered and smiled. He wore a long, dark cloak that swept the floor. He quickly went to the bedside and reached out to hold his son. "Robert and." whispered his mother, she tried to go on, but was too tired. "Hush dear," her husband said, his dark eyes just gazed adoringly at his son. He didn't believe that there was a more beautiful thing in the whole world. Those that knew him would not have believed the stern man could ever smile or look so happy. Behind him a strange man looked over the happy couple. The father looked at his wife and then back at his son. He smiled widely, and then reached over to kiss his wife. She smiled back, and then fell back on the piled pillows that surrounded her. She had a beautiful face, with pale soft skin, a small nose, and red, exotic looking lips. Her eyes closed and she slept. The father tucked the baby next to his sleeping wife and walked quietly through to another room, where the strange man was now sitting, shutting the door gently behind him. The strange man was old with a grey beard that stretched out over his purple robes. He was wearing a maroon cloak and emerald green boots, but not the sort you would buy in a shop in town. They were made of dragons hide, for this elderly man was a wizard. And not just any wizard. His name was Albus Dumbledore and he was the head teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was in his opinion the best school of wizardry in the whole of the world. But then he was rather biased. "Congratulations" smiled Dumbledore, "A fine son, he has his mother's eyes, and your face. I can see him becoming a great wizard, like his father". "Maybe" replied the proud father, "but I hope he doesn't make the same mistakes as I have done, what I did was wrong, I see that now, and if there is anything I can do to make amends." Dumbledore interrupted him gently, "The Ministry of Magic will decide, but you needn't worry about your son. He is innocent. You will be able to teach him the way he should go, and with a mother like Shona, he will be the luckiest boy in England. I hope there will be many more to c." A sharp, terrible scream interrupted their happy conversation. "Shona!" the father shouted. He threw open the door. The window was open and on the bed lay Shona, her arm lying loosely over the side of the bed. Her eyes stared unseeingly at the cracked ceiling. They both rushed to her side. In her arms lay the tiny baby also dead. "Dead," said Dumbledore quietly. He took a note from her outstretched hand. He read in her own blood,  
  
I will avenge those who betray me. Those you love will suffer for you  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
The father fell to his knees. Dumbledore rushed to the other door. He opened it. Inside slumped on the ground was Shona's sister. Dumbledore bent over her lifeless body and stroked her cheek. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of horror. Her wand was still in her outstretched hand. Dumbledore returned wretchedly to the bedroom. He looked upon the terrible scene, his heart anguished. He left the room, leaving behind the devastated husband, his face buried in the chest of his murdered wife. Outside in the dim, green light that streamed through the small window, Dumbledore looked older. The bright sparkle had gone from his eyes and he looked like an old man, although he was not that aged in years. He tapped his wand once and shortly an owl appeared through a small window, and sat on his shoulder. He quickly wrote a note, tied it to the leg of the owl, which looked as if he was used to such things, and then gave the owl a whispered message. Then Dumbledore let his head fall into his hands and waited. Eventually the man emerged form the bedroom, as the setting sun was filling the room with a bloody gold. The smiling happy man had died. Instead was a man existing without hope. 


	3. Chapter 2 A Taxi Ride

Chapter 2  
A Taxi Ride  
  
Harry awoke. He was in his bed at the Dursley's house, as he knew he would be. So why then did he feel so odd? Then it came back to him.the dream. He'd been having this dream for the past week. It was always the same. He could see a boy. He was tall, with very dark hair, and piercing blue eyes.but he was tied up.tied to a tall silver chair, in a dark room. Harry felt peculiar.there was something strangely familiar about this boy. He reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite work out who. You couldn't usually remember dreams that clearly, but he could remember every detail of this one. Right down to the smell of sea salt in the room. He had stood in that room for what seemed all night, but hadn't spoken. The boy had watched Harry never smiling, and never talking, just watching Harry expressionlessly. Harry turned over and glared at his alarm clock. Then he sat bolt upright. It was his last day at the Dursleys. Tomorrow he was going to the Weasley's house and together with Ron they would visit Diagon Alley and get their new schoolbooks. The list of new things that he needed had arrived yesterday by a rather small and plump owl. He quickly got dressed; the Dursleys didn't bother to heat his room. A waste of money his Uncle said. He put on his normal muggle clothes, a pair of jeans that were way too big. They had like most of Harry's clothes once belonged to his enormous cousin. His T-shirt looked like a girl's nightdress, but he hid it under a woolly green jumper that had a picture of an Hungarian Horntail on it. This was from Mrs Weasley, his best friend's mother, who sent him one every year. It was the only thing that his aunt and uncle permitted him to wear that was vaguely connected to Harry's usual occupation as a trainee wizard at Hogwart's school of magic. Most people would have scoffed at this hand knitted jumper, but to Harry it was precious. He rarely got proper birthday presents. A typical present from the Dursleys consisted of a second pair of socks or a coat hanger, if they remembered at all. His usual black robes and hat were locked in his wardrobe. At least, thought Harry gratefully they didn't lock up his books this time. What with Sirius, his godfather who everyone but Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron thought was a serial murderer and the fact that Harry could now stand up for himself, even if he wasn't allowed to do magic out of school, he could now get more or less what he needed. Although life was still far from fun with the Dursleys, they left Harry well alone, as they thought him a bad influence on their spoilt son Dudley. This summer they had made him stay in his bedroom, and wouldn't even let him join them for meals. Aunt Petunia left a very small portion of curried chicken, or what ever they were having outside Harry's door. She rarely told him that it was there, so more often than not it was stone cold when Harry got to eat it. The portions were tiny and sometimes the plate was empty because Dudley had felt that his portion was not sufficient so had finished off Harry's as well. The Dursleys hadn't forgiven Harry for the destruction of their living room last summer, or blowing up his aunt's sister the summer before that. More than once, Harry's roast chicken had been laced with vinegar or his pizza was swimming in water. Harry was sure that Dudley was behind it, but when he'd ventured downstairs one day to complain to Uncle Vernon, Uncle Vernon had got Dudley to chase Harry back into his room swinging his Smeltings stick. Harry decided that he would finish his essay on the predictions for the next millennium by examining the stars in the Milky Way. He needed to write another 10 inches of parchment. He studied his books, Unfogging the Future Edition 2 and Exploring the Galaxy: A Students Guide to Interpreting the Stars. They seemed to say that there would be a dark three-legged monster that would attack some purple spotted toad next Wednesday. Harry didn't think this sounded too likely, so he decided to leave it until he met up with Ron and Hermione tomorrow. Even if they didn't know the answer he and Ron were sure that they would have fun making it up, even if Hermione disapproved. Harry decided that it was time for breakfast, however breakfast with the Dursleys was never fun. Occasionally a half-eaten piece of cold bacon was left outside the door, but usually a stale piece of bread was his breakfast, as far as the Dursleys were concerned. However Harry did not starve. He sneaked downstairs, while the rest of the household was sleeping and took three pieces of bread and made himself a quick jam sandwich carefully gathering all the crumbs off the sideboard. He knew he would not see the Dursleys for the rest of the day. For dinner and tea he had enough stocked up in his room that his friends had sent him by owl, knowing that the Dursley's usually starved him. Every other day Mrs Weasley sent a large basket of freshly baked bread, biscuits and cakes. Harry was glad that the Dursleys and Dudley in particular knew nothing of this arrangement, or he knew it would be confiscated and given to Dudley, who even with his recent diet was now the size of an adolescent hippopotamus, with a mouth to match. Harry crept back upstairs, carefully avoiding the creaky bottom stair. In his room he crossed off the final square on the table he'd made which was hung on the wardrobe. This was the last day with the Dursleys until the next summer holidays. He had butterflies in his stomach with excitement. Just then Errol, the Weasley's owl flew through the window. He was carrying a bulky letter. Harry tore it off Errol's leg and Errol flopped exhausted onto Harry's bed. The letter said,  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
How's it going. We can't wait to meet up with you again. Are you sure you can still get here safely? Dad can't wait to hear about you riding in a Taxi. He thinks it some kind of broom. Mum's going up the wall at the moment we've just had some men fixing us an anti-muggle device and they've had to come back twice to fix it because it wasn't working properly. None of us could get in the house, we had to camp in the garden for a night! Have you heard from Sirius recently? Oh and can you please send Hedwig back with the reply. Errol seems to be even weaker than usual, and Pig has a sprained wing- he flew into the window. See you soon Ron  
  
Harry had decided that it would be safer for all concerned if he got a taxi to Ottery St Catchpole where Ron lived. His grate wasn't hooked up to the Flu Network, and after last year's accident, where Dudley had eaten ton tongue toffee and the Dursley's front room wall had been smashed to pieces there was no way that Harry was going to risk it again. He would take a taxi to Ron's village and then walk up to the Weasley's wonderful house called The Burrow. He thought of Ron's brothers, and the fun they'd had together over the last few years. He was looking forward to seeing Mrs Weasley again, particularly her brilliant cooking. He spent the rest of the day finishing his holiday homework, which was to research into the Great Wizard Duel of 308 and completing another five inches of his divination essay. Then ignoring Dudley's taunts from outside his door, he rolled over and reread Flying with Cannons, a book about Ron's favourite Quidditch team.  
  
That night Harry dreamed again. This time as soon as he shut his eyes the boy was sitting there waiting for him. Harry seemed to be trapped in there with him. His eyes explored the room. It was a black, dark cellar, with slimy brick walls, and an old fashioned door. He could smell the sea salt clearly. The boy was dressed in muggle clothes, which struck Harry as odd, he was sure that the boy should be a wizard. Then he saw the doorknob turning, and the scar on his forehead exploded with pain. Harry woke up sweating in his bed, moaning with pain. He knew this was not a good sign. In the past the pain had been connected with activities of his worst enemy- Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was a wizard, but on the dark side. He and Harry had first met when Harry was one, when he had killed both Harry's parents. Somehow he, a baby, not even able to talk, had survived, and Voldemort had fled, weakened to a fraction of his power. Harry had been sent to live with his aunt and uncle, muggles, who hated anything to do with magic. Harry had grown up, not even knowing that he was a wizard, until his eleventh birthday when he had received a letter from Hogwarts. He was now returning as a fifth year, and was looking forward to it very much even if he had to take his OWLs this year. Ordinary Wizarding Levels were qualifications that wizards took instead of muggle GCSEs. Harry lay on his bed feeling tired out as if had had no sleep. It was too early for him to get up, but he knew that any more sleep that night would be impossible. Outside in Privet Drive, the streetlights were illuminating his bedroom with a spooky orange glow. He went to the window and looked out. Outside in the monochrome environment everything was quiet. The drive looked as it always did, nothing unusual here, thank you very much. Except there was something a bit unusual. There was something lurking in the hedge opposite the Dursley's house. Harry couldn't quite work out what it was. It appeared to be small, but it was too big to be a cat. Harry was just about to look at it again when it disappeared. Perhaps I'm still dreaming thought Harry. Instead of the futile attempts to get to sleep he decided to pack everything up. He slipped downstairs to the living room where he knew the key was kept to wardrobe and opened it. His black robes were hung up neatly and Harry felt a thrill of excitement as he thought about wearing them again. Then he carefully put his wizarding clothes in the trunk along with his books. He also slipped in the invisibility cloak, the only thing his parents had left him, apart from a large pile of money stored in the wizard bank Gringotts. He carefully took the most precious book he owned off his bookshelf and sat on his bed staring at the deep red front cover. The words Photo Album, were glowing a faint golden colour. He opened it gently. Inside were pictures of his parents. It had been a present from Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Inside his parents smiled out at him and in some pictures waved. Wizard photos are not like muggle photos, because the people move. One picture took up the whole page. His mother and father were kissing on a sandy beach, as the waves lapped up to their bare feet, and the wind blew out his mother's hair behind her. Tall palms swayed gracefully behind them. They withdrew from the kiss, and smiled at Harry. He could almost smell the sea. At once Harry felt a deep pang of sadness and closed the book quickly, his heart aching. He placed it carefully in the trunk with the other books. He put his quills, and the collection of Chocolate Frog Cards he had collected. At the front a tall wizard with a long grey beard was studying a book. Harry smiled. He was looking forward to seeing Professor Dumbledore again. Harry then checked his room, and beneath the floorboards for anything he might have forgotten, and then taking his wand from its hallowed position on his desk he slipped it into his pocket. Then he crept downstairs and phoned the taxi company, and asked them to pick him up as soon as possible. He was going to go as soon as they could. He knew the Dursleys wouldn't mind. The disembodied voice on the phone told him that they would arrive within ten minutes. Harry quickly scrawled a note to the Dursleys and left it on the dining room table. He then pulled his trunk downstairs, returned the key to its drawer and returned for Hedwig's cage. Eventually the taxi turned up, and the driver did a double take seeing a large snowy white owl in a cage, "Isn't that against RSPCA regulations?" he asked suspiciously. Harry got into the taxi, and then spent the next twenty minutes making up a story about how they had found this owl with an injured leg while out in the country, and had nursed it back to health (after getting the RSPCA's advice of course!). On hearing this Hedwig started hopping round the cage a bit and looking pained. This together with Harry's story must have been convincing because the driver looked suitably impressed. Harry settled back with relief. They spent most of the rest of the journey in silence, with Harry watching the countryside pass his window.  
  
By the time the taxi reached Ottery St Catchpole it was after midday, and Harry was ravenous. "Where do you want dropping?" the driver suddenly asked. Harry rapidly thought. He knew that the Weasleys lived in Ottery St Catchpole, but he only knew roughly where their house was, he suddenly began to feel worried. "Oh just in the centre," Harry replied. Last time he had found the Weasleys' house he had been very tired after the Quidditch World Cup. He'd just followed Mr Weasley, not really noticing where they were going. Harry remembered the note about the new anti-muggle security device that they'd had installed which meant that muggles couldn't find the Weasley house. How was he going to find it, if muggles couldn't see it? A short while later they arrived in the centre of Ottery St Catchpole. It consisted of an ancient church and a peeling post office, and a few scattered houses. This'll be fine," said Harry nervously. The driver raised his eyebrows. "You know where you're going don't ya?" "Yes, my friend will be meeting me here" "You sure?" "Yes, Yes we're just a bit early that's all, I'll wait," "I think I better stay until some one comes," persisted the driver. Harry could just imagine his face if the Weasleys in their patched multi-coloured cloaks and robes turned up. "Look, I'll be fine," Harry said rather more crossly than he meant. The driver glared at him and then quickly unloaded the trunk and cage, and drove off, muttering about impudent children. Harry pulled his trunk up the road. A car screeched past him, honking its horn. Harry turned to see three children in the back seat staring with their mouths open at Hedwig and his old fashioned trunk. He found the turning to the Weasleys' house. Panting and puffing, he dragged the trunk up the dirt track. He was sure the house was just round the next bend. With one last pant of effort, he collapsed in front of the Weasleys' house, or rather where the Weasleys' house should be. it wasn't there. There was just a gate, behind which was a field of rippling golden wheat. Harry looked around desperately, what was he supposed to do, had the Weasleys moved without telling him? He got his wand out and tapped the gate, but nothing seemed to happen. He threw open his trunk and took out two packets of chocolate frogs. He ate one and stuffed the other in his pocket. He then let Hedwig out and she flew softly overhead as he ran back down to the village of Ottery St Catchpole and looked again at the scattered buildings. None of them looked remotely like the Weasley's house. He suddenly had a horrible thought. What if the new anti-muggle device made the Weasley's house look like a normal house, like Hogwarts looked like a ruined castle, he would never be able to find it. Or perhaps it just made the house invisible and you could only get there by tapping the third brick on your left like Diagon Alley. Harry then plucked up courage. He'd have to do something, he couldn't just sleep outside. He walked towards the nearest muggle house and tapped lightly on the door. A harassed young woman came to it, a bawling baby in her arms, "Excuse me do you know where the Weasleys live?" he asked politely. "Weasels, Don't know any weasels." The baby bawled louder, Harry had to raise his voice to be heard, "Weasleys. They have six sons, and a daughter" "Maybe, I don't now everyone 'ere" "They may seem a little strange to you," Harry said in desperation. "Oi, you're bein' rude" and the woman closed the door firmly in his face. Harry walked miserably back down the concrete path, kicking a loose stone, and wondering what he was going to do. However he was still hungry, and retrieved a packet of chocolate frogs from his pocket. They'd melted slightly, but Harry was past caring. Panic was starting to build. He sat on the village green, wondering if his trunk was alright under the hedge. He ate the frogs enjoying their sweetness, and wondering what to do next. Hedwig landed close to Harry, and seemed to be agitated. She was flapping up and down and giving little hoots. Harry stared at her. She was usually so well behaved, why was she disturbing him as he was trying to think. Then he realised. He dived into his bag, and pulled out a scroll and parchment, and wrote,  
  
Ron Help, I'm in Ottery St Catchpole, sitting where your house should be, and I don't know how to get to your house, Please hurry, Harry  
  
Then he tied the note to Hedwig's leg, and sat back down on the damp grass. Across the green he noticed the curtains twitching, and the silhouette of a person watching him. Well he'd given them something to gossip about anyway thought Harry bitterly. He walked slowly back to his trunk, and found some stale pastries, and chewed on them slowly. It was only five minutes later that Hedwig returned. Harry grabbed her leg and tore the reply off.  
  
Harry, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you what to do, walk up the road a little and you'll see a bench. Sit on it, and whisper "Revelum husian Weasley" and the house should appear opposite you, See you soon Ron  
  
Harry grabbed hold of his trunk and yanked it along the road with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, and Hedwig circling high above him, hooting happily. The trunk was very awkward to drag along further up the bumpy country road and then up a dirt track. He was very relieved when he eventually saw the green bench in front of him. It was an odd looking bench, especially as it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It was made of iron and the seat was made of just one large bent maple leaf. Harry with a last struggle dragged the trunk up to the bench and flopped onto it, breathless. Eventually he had gained enough strength to put it on the bench with him and Hedwig joined him gently pinching his ear. Harry stroked her snowy white back and closed his eyes before whispering "Revelum husian Weasley". 


	4. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley Revisited

Chapter 3  
Diagon alley revisited  
  
Harry opened his eyes. In front of him, just across the road was the Weasley's house. In front of it Mrs Weasley and Ginny were standing waving. Ron was running towards him. "You took your time didn't you," Ron yelled. He dashed over and helped drag the trunk towards the house. "Welcome Harry," gently said Mrs Weasley, who was looking at Harry's scar with a trace of sadness. Harry knew she was thinking of a few months ago when Lord Voldemort had nearly killed him again. "How are you?" she continued. "Fine," replied Harry. He didn't dare mention the nightmares, strange dreams and the searing pains that his scar kept giving him. Harry loved Mrs Weasley, but she could be rather over protective. Mrs Weasley looked doubtful, but ushered him into the large kitchen and pushed him in front of a large iced cake. Standing on top of the cake were little Quidditch players who started moving as Harry approached, whizzing around on broomsticks, trying to score in little hoops at either end of the cake. The team in purple had just scored with a quaffle, and the purple figures let out a small squeaky cheer, while the other team booed. Harry stood transfixed. "Do you like it?" burst out Ginny going red. "It's your birthday cake. I helped make it" "It's absolutely brilliant," breathed Harry. "I helped bewitch the players," said Ron looking pleased. Just then a minute golden snitch appeared and both the purple and orange seeker streaked towards it. The orange seeker caught it, and the purple players stormed off the pitch shouting abuse and then disappeared with a loud pop. The orange players did a lap of honor before disappearing themselves. "Come on then," said Mrs Weasley, "Who wants a slice?" as she picked up a large carving knife and cut everyone huge slices. "It's the best birthday cake I've ever had." Harry told them though a mouthful of cake. After they had finished every crumb Harry and Ron lugged the trunk and cage up to Ron's room. It was just as Harry remembered it - bright orange, but with a few more posters than last year. Pigwidgeon was lying in a small basket, his wing wrapped in a huge wad of bandaging. He was making pitiful little hoots. Ron ignored him. Harry sank onto the bed and told Ron all about his trip and how the Dursley's had treated him for the past weeks. He decided to keep the dreams to himself. Instead he asked how Hermione was. "Oh she's fine, been studying most of the holiday. Not that she needs to," "But it's the holidays" moaned Harry," can't she just stop putting her head in a book for once." "Oh but she did" replied Ron grinning. "She's been to Bulgaria visiting Viktor Krum" "Viktor Krum! I didn't realise they were that serious. I bet she had a great time. I think he really likes her." There was then a pause. Harry broke the silence, with the first thing he could think of, "Anyway what's been happening in the wizarding world while I've been captive at the Dursleys" Ron looked serious. "Well actually not much. Dumbledore has written to the Daily Prophet telling them that Voldemort has risen, but everyone seems to be ignoring him. "What?" cried Harry. "You mean that they don't believe that he is alive." Ron looked a bit embarrassed. "No, Apart from your story and Cedric's body there has been no sign of him. Fudge has gone around saying that there was an accident at the Triwizard Cup, which killed Cedric. He has had a lot of criticism for that, but no one believes Dumbledore. They think he's off his rocker. People have been writing in saying that he should resign. The ministry's in turmoil, some believe Dumbledore, the rest think that Dumbledore should go. " Ron went over to the bookshelves and pulled out a copy of The Daily Prophet, hidden under a pile of books. Ron looked at Harry, My parents don't know I've seen it," Ron said quietly. "Hermione sent it to me last week." Harry took the paper. The headline blared out in huge black letters,  
  
Dumbledore Ruined  
  
Azkaban Looms Dumbledore today, was subjected to his final humiliation. A top ministry official said today that Dumbledore had been asked to resign from his post as senior advisor to the Ministry of Magic. This was a result of Dumbledore refusing to accept the Ministry's line that You Know Who is dead. Mark Colligere, the Ministry's spokesman on current affairs told us exclusively last night that Dumbledore had been shamed beyond recognition. "He is no longer a special advisor to Cornelius Fudge, nor will he be able to exert any influence on the ministry. He has been in contact with the giants, and this is completely against ministry guidelines." This final disgrace for Dumbledore, does however have its critics within the ministry. An unnamed source told us that Dumbledore's departure was mainly due to the sole action of Mark Colligere, an up and coming officer who had a surprising influence over certain ministry officials including Cornelius Fudge. This is the second time that Dumbledore has come under criticism. He is still involved in a far-reaching enquiry into a fatal incident at Hogwarts, in which student Cedric Diggory was killed and the famous Harry Potter was injured. If found guilty of undue neglect, Dumbledore could receive a sentence in Azkaban.  
  
Harry stopped reading. He felt sick. How could they do this to Dumbledore? And why wouldn't the ministry believe Harry and Dumbledore. He couldn't believe they could put Dumbledore in Azkaban. Harry stared at the picture of Mark Colligere who was smiling slimily from the page. He had greasy black hair that hung over his dark black eyes. His incredibly thin lips were forced into an over large grin. His eyes narrowed as Harry stared at him feeling queasy. Ron looked at Harry's white face, "Dad says it's that Mark Colligere. He says he's working for You Know Who, and is trying to get Dumbledore out of the way. He's the only real threat to You Know Who." Harry reread the article and thought of Dumbledore being taken to Azkaban to face the dementors. He shook the thought out of his head, it made him feel sick to the stomach. He looked at Ron. "You believe me, don't you?" Harry exclaimed. "Yes of course I do, there are some who believe it, but they are in the minority. But if You Know Who is back, why hasn't he started killing people like he did before?" "I don't know, but I saw him. He's alive. I know he is. I'm not funny in the head. He saw me. He almost killed me!" Harry said furiously. "Alright. Alright! I believe you, and the ministry have taken out some precautions in case it's true," Ron continued. "Dumbledore's been doing as much as he can to try and convince people, even if they won't listen." Just then Mrs Weasley called them down for tea. Downstairs at one end of the huge Weasley table was Mr Weasley who jumped up immediately when he saw Harry, "Harry my boy. How are you, been having fun with them Dursleys?" He pulled the chair out next to him, and Harry spent the rest of the meal, explaining the finer points of the television and explaining about how a taxi worked, while Mr Weasley listened on bright eyed, almost forgetting about his steaming pumpkin pie. Mrs Weasley eventually rescued Harry by sending Mr Weasley to bring a cauldron sponge from the cellar. Harry glanced at Ron who gave him an 'I'm sorry' look. He then turned to look at Ginny, who was sitting very close to her mother. She blushed furiously and looked at her knees. Harry wanted to take the opportunity to ask about Voldemort, but he thought that this might not be a good idea at the dinner table. He instead enquired into the Quidditch cup, which this year was taking place in Germany, "Oh, the final was between Ireland and Zambia", Ron told him, and the dessert was taken up with a ball-by-ball analysis of the game. When they had all finished the delicious Cauldron cake Mrs Weasley tapped the plates which immediately became clean, and then neatly piled back into the large dresser that took up one side of the room. Harry watched with his mouth open thinking how much easier this was than the hours that the Dursleys had spent making Harry do the washing up, until Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the back door. "I've got something to show you, he told Harry excitedly. Harry followed him to the shed, where outside leaning against the cracked wood was a broom. "A Nimbus 250, mum and dad got it for my birthday," he said proudly, as he mounted it and sped round the garden. "Go get yours," he shouted while circling the cherry tree at a very fast rate. Harry dashed indoors, up the stairs and pulled his shinning Firebolt from his trunk. He looked at it guiltily knowing how much it cost and knowing without being told that Ron's was second hand. Just then Ron appeared at the window grinning widely. He mimed open the window, which Harry flung open. Ron flew inside and landed well next to his bed. He opened a drawer under his bed and pulled out an old box. He opened it slowly. Inside was an old set of Quidditch balls, but still very usable. The golden snitch was struggling hard against the rope that held it in. Harry let out a low whistle. Ron's grin got even wider. "A joint present from my brothers. They're special ones that you can use at home, they won't go beyond the boundary stones in the garden, and they all return when you blow this silver whistle," he said beaming. "Do you want to play?" "Do I?" laughed Harry. Ron released the snitch out of the window, and then dived out after it. Harry followed and then together they chased each other round the sky, seeing who could go the highest. Then one of them would spot the snitch, and they dived to catch it before it disappeared. Harry tried to let Ron spot the snitch first because his broom was much superior to the old Nimbus, and went a lot faster. Ron didn't seem to mind, but Harry after half an hour asked if they wanted to swap brooms. This was now a lot fairer, as Harry had had a lot more practice at Quidditch than Ron, and the score was five four to Ron when Harry saw Fred and George Weasley running towards them holding out their broomsticks. They immediately mounted them and sped towards Harry and Ron. George beat Fred by an inch and hit Harry smartly on the back. "Howya doing?" And without waiting for an answer shouted "Oi, Ron, get them bludgers out" . They then spent the next hour playing a mini game of Quidditch where Fred and George would try and keep a bludger from hitting Ron or Harry who were seekers and scorers. Harry hadn't had as much fun for months. However the best bit of all was when just as the sun turned the sky a soft rose petal red and the warmth of the day circled the house sleepily, Mr and Mrs Weasley came out and joined in, while Ginny stood watching them and cheering Harry on. When it was really getting too dark to see the bludgers let alone the tiny snitch, the end was called. Ron blew the silver whistle and all the balls returned to their box. The Weasleys and Harry then all collapsed into the kitchen panting and exhausted, but very happy. Mrs Weasley poured them all a large mug of her best witch toffee brew, which was heavenly. When Mrs Weasley left the room Fred and George filled Harry in on the success of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which had got off the ground despite their mother's severe disapproval. They showed Harry some of him some of their new inventions. Harry particularly liked the peppermint broomsticks, which if you ate them, you became immediately weightless, and floated up to the ceiling. You didn't come back down until you finished eating the broomsticks. Harry tried to buy a few, but the twins wouldn't hear of it, "It's only because of you that we had enough money to start it off " George whispered, while Fred got a leather bag and filled it up with a selection of the best of their inventions. His mother tutted, and told them that Harry didn't want that junk, but Harry politely assured her that he did. Eventually the twins crept upstairs, and Harry felt very sleepy also, but he wanted to ask Mr Weasley about Voldemort. He eventually plucked up the courage to ask him when Mrs Weasley decided that she was going to bed. Mr Weasley immediately looked serious. "Of course you wouldn't know, what with living with those Dursleys" he said with some contempt. He hadn't forgiven them for their refusal to say good- bye to Harry just before the Quidditch World Cup. " It's a sad business, but I suppose you of all people have a right to know," he began. "As soon as you left Hogwarts it started, there was a lot of trouble. The rumours started that Dumbledore was responsible for the." Mr Weasley paused and looked at the floor. He then continued without looking at Harry. ".for the "accident" last term. There was a lot of confusion, an investigation with strange results, and with all the turmoil that the ministry was in, some people believed the rumours, and then the Daily Prophet got hold of some of the rumours, along with some leaked reports and started a slander campaign against Dumbledore. No one listened anymore to what he was saying. Then there was even some talk about him leaving Hogwarts, but he refuses to leave. He still has a lot of support from outside the ministry" Harry looked Mr Weasley straight in the eyes, "Do you believe that Vold.I mean You Know Who, is back?" Mr Weasley paused before answering, "Yes, yes I do, and I think that the vast majority of people still support Dumbledore despite his enemies' slander. As for You Know Who, someone is behind this, I won't mention any names of course, but this nastiness has come from one source." "Mark Colligere," Harry said quickly. Mr Weasley shot Harry a quick look, his eyebrows raised, "Well yes, him. I think that if You Know Who is back this would be his best move. If he could get Dumbledore out of the picture, then he would be able to take over a lot more easily and while his men in the ministry were working, he could be working at other things and gathering his strength." Mr Weasley suddenly stopped. Harry got the feeling that he thought he'd said too much. "Those are just some of my thoughts anyway and I think I've said enough, you better go to bed now," Mr Weasley said abruptly. Harry followed Ron upstairs, still feeling queasy. Both of the boys were quiet, and didn't speak as they got into bed. Finally Ron asked, "Do you think You Know Who'll be after you?" "I don't know, but surely the Ministry would be all around, like when Sirius was around, they didn't let me out of their sight, remember the dementors," "Perhaps they are too stretched, if they are trying to protect all those people." They then went quiet, and eventually Harry heard Ron's light snoring. Harry however couldn't get to sleep. He sat up and went to the window. He opened it, and leaned out allowing the warm night air to cool his face. The sky was still quite light, and Harry could make out the cherry tree at the end of the garden. Far off he could see lights from the muggle village. Suddenly Harry though he saw movement. He looked closely at the hedge by the shed, he was sure he could see something moving, and just for a moment he saw the outline of what appeared to be a child, but then as Harry rubbed his eyes, and strained them through the dark gloom, it had vanished. Harry quickly closed the window and got back into his still warm bed. He lay looking at the stars on the ceiling, before eventually falling into a fitful sleep. The boy was looking straight at him, his piercing blue eyes trying to tell Harry something. Harry tried speaking, but there was no sound. He stood watching the boy as the boy tried to free himself from the chair, which he was tied to. The chair was tall and silver, and from it, silver vine like bonds were wrapped tightly around his legs arms, legs and neck. The room was dark, and Harry knew that they were by the sea from the strong salty smell. There was a faint door in the wall, a door which unless you were looking for a door you wouldn't notice. It seemed to blend in with the dingy bricks surrounding it. Then as Harry stood watching this door he saw it slide open, and the next thing he knew was that his head was exploding with pain, and he was moaning out loud. Ron was awake and staring at him. Harry sat up; his eyes immediately turned to the window. He wasn't sure why. Outside it was raining hard and the sky was darkly pregnant with a lot more.  
  
"Typical!" moaned Ron as he saw Harry's gaze, "The first day you're here and I have my new broom and it's raining." They quickly dressed, and descended the stairs to an amazing breakfast provided by Mrs Weasley, "I expect them Dursleys have been starving you" she said by way of an excuse as she piled high his plate with bacon, eggs, fried bread, tomatoes and crisply sausages. Mr Weasley was sitting at the head of the table, "Since the weather is so bad, shall we go to Diagon Alley today and get your new books? I've got the day off work for good behaviour," he winked at Harry. Ron didn't look too happy, he was still annoyed that the rain had destroyed his plans, but Harry brightened at the prospect. After breakfast he sped upstairs, and wrote a note to Hermione to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron said that she had arrived back the day before. Harry attached the letter to Hedwig and told her to be quick. Then he took out his small purse of galleons, sickles and knuts from his trunk quickly stuffing them in his pocket before Ron saw how full it was. Back downstairs, as soon as the breakfast plates were wiped clean by the bewitched tea towel, Mrs Weasley fetched the pot of flue powder from the mantelpiece. Harry this time knew what to do, took a pinch from the jar, stood in front of the large fireplace, and said very clearly, "Diagon Alley." He felt the familiar tug at his navel, and found himself spinning round and round, and falling, until he felt his feet hit earth with a sharp clunk, and he was standing in Diagon Alley surrounded by witches and wizards. Shortly after Ron and his parents appeared behind him, then followed by George and Fred. They all headed first for Gringotts the Goblin Bank. There were too many Weasleys to fit into a Gringotts Trolley, so Harry decided that he would visit his account on his own. This way he was saved the embarrassment of having to let the Weasleys see how much money there was in his vault compared to their very small pile of silver sickles and bronze knuts.  
  
Back outside in the drizzle, still reeling from the speed of the trolley, he met up with Ron and together they looked at their book list. There were only two books on it because they were half way through the OWL course. The first was for History of Magic, You Know Who, A Deadly History by D. Eadsoon, and for Defense Against the Dark Arts there was a book called the Students Guide to Protection by B. Carefowl. George peered over Harry's shoulder, "We didn't do anything about You Know Who last year, That's not fair," And then they were gone towards Vetinari's Magic Jokes and Tricks to try and sell some of their inventions. Ron said, "I wonder who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be, they've all come to a sticky end so far." "Well they won't be as cool as Professor Lupin, remember the Boggarts, and remember the Impervius Curse, with oh." He stopped suddenly realising Harry's experience of just a few months ago with You Know Who was not something that Harry wanted reminding. Harry went a little pale as he realised why Ron had stopped, but didn't say anything. Ron quickly changed the subject, "Did you realise that Charlie has been promoted, he's now a dragon keeper, which means that he is in charge of controlling all the dragons in one country. People have to ask him if they want to kill one, or they have something nasty done to them, I don't know what though." "How's Bill?" Bill was Ron's other older brother, and in Harry's view, very cool, "Oh he's left his job at Gringotts, he's joined the Ministry of Magic, to help protect those in danger, and help track Him down," said Ron proudly "But he won't tell me much, its all very hush hush," he added. By this time they were in the Leaky Cauldron, where they were supposed to be meeting Hermione. "Trust her to be late," muttered Ron. Harry looked around the pub. Inside there were the usual old witches and wizards. Some of them nodded at Harry, who smiled back. It was rather dark, but he could just make out a younger witch at the bar. She was wearing a long pale violet dress that hid her ankles. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders and seemed to be shimmering in the dusty air. To Harry she seemed to be like a fairy tale princess in an old book. Ron had followed Harry's gaze and was staring too. Just then she turned round and both Harry and Ron nearly fell over with shock. It was Hermione. She immediately waved, and walked over, her dress swishing around her ankles. It took Harry and Ron several seconds to regain their voices. Both of them stammered at once, "You look amazing." "What have you done, you look." Hermione smiled at their shock. "Do you like it?" she asked, "this style is all the fashion in Bulgaria." "And your hair?" asked Ron still not quite believing it. "Oh just a bit of magic" She said mysteriously, but pleased with their reaction. "Anyway, where shall we go first?" They headed out of the Leaky Cauldron and back into Diagon Alley. Harry couldn't help notice that instead of usual stares at his forehead and scar many people were staring at Hermione. She was telling Ron all about her holiday with Viktor, "Oh I met all the team, they were great, we went to Theyadora's Palace, it's a great place to go, we had a huge party in the middle of the forest, all the team were there, and Zoe and the Brooms were there, they were just the best, and then Viktor took me in his arms." And here she stopped suddenly, and a faint blush came into her cheeks, but Ron didn't notice, and was far more interested in the fact that she had met the Quidditch World Cup Team. "And what did Zograf say about the change in Quidditch rules to include the Alexander Drop?" he asked excitedly. Hermione looked blank. By this time they had reached the bookshop, and they entered, the musty smell of books reminding Harry of the Hogwarts library. They soon found the assistant looking tired and harassed as usual. He muttered something about biting books before pointing then in the direction of the animal section for the Students Guide to Protection book. There were many books in this section with what looked like protective fur coats around them, and small books that promised to protect against zombies by emitting a zombie death scream, "Tacky junk," sniffed Hermione "At least this looks like a proper book" she continued picking up the Students Guide to Protection, and gently flicking through the thick fresh pages. Inside were intriguing diagrams showing werewolves being slain, and vampires being well and truly killed by vicious looking stakes. "Wow!" said Ron as he saw an athletic looking boy armed with earmuffs and his wand finish off a banshee. Then with their books they headed towards the dark wizards section. For some reason the little room that contained information on the dark wizards seemed to be colder and darker than the rest of the shop. Harry had the uneasy suspicion that some of the books were sucking in light and warmth. The books they were after were on a small bronze table with a little sign saying,  
Just Out  
You Know Who, The Deadly History  
Under 18s do not read without an adult present "What!" exclaimed Ron incredulously. "What do you mean I can't read it without an adult, do I have to read it with my parents for a bedtime story?" The assistant appeared spookily by his elbow, "That's exactly what it means, try reading it if you want," He said with a rather nasty smile. Ron stepped forward, "It's only a book." 'Be careful," warned Hermione, "remember Hagrid's Monster book." But Ron was reaching for the book. There was a large flash of blue lightening and Ron suddenly screamed and was thrown back several feet, "Ow" he yelled, "it stung me!" "I did warn you" smiled the assistant grimly. "You will have to wait until you are at school until you can read it". Ron scowled, but grabbed the book and put it under his arm as he marched towards the counter. After they had paid they walked outside and were pleased to see that the sun had come out, and the sky was now brilliantly blue. They walked along Diagon Alley staring into the interesting shops. Suddenly Hermione pointed at Frensha's Fashion Frenzy. "Just look at that cloak" she exclaimed indicating a long dark purple cloak in the window. Ron pulled a face, but Hermione was already inside the shop.  
  
"What has Krum done to her?" Harry asked Ron in amazement. But they followed her in, and were pleased to find that it wasn't just a girls' shop. At the back were cool cloaks that shimmered in the dark, dragon hide boots, and amazing hats that emitted a soft glow. "Just look at those boots" moaned Ron, "They were advertised in the Daily Prophet last week, "But oh look at that price, that would cost me a years' pocket money. Even Bill's aren't that nice". However Harry who wasn't so in to wizard fashion thought that most of the items looked really odd. Just the Hermione flounced back to them wearing the purple cloak. "What do you think?" she asked happily. Ron and Harry exchanged looks. This wasn't the Hermione they had been with at Hogwarts last year. However Hermione didn't seem to notice, and instead was looking at herself in the full length mirror, "Suits you, dear," the mirror told her. "Perfect with that lovely dress you're wearing." Hermione grinned, and went to pay for it. Ron sighed in exasperation. Their next stop was Gianna's Ice Cream Emporium where Harry insisted on buying them all an ice cream. This seemed to cheer Ron up a bit, as they headed towards the alchemists to stock up on potions. Inside they met Neville, who was moaning to his Gran that he couldn't remember what he was short of, and that he'd lost the list that told him. He brightened up when he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Perhaps you can remember?" he asked hopefully. Hermione immediately produced her list, and together they worked out what Neville needed. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were studying their own list. "Dragons tongue, I wonder what we need that for? We've never used it before," exclaimed Harry. "There's a lot here that we haven't used. Look Duckles beans, ears of bathod and essence of Thuckleweed," Ron said interestedly. Thuckleweed, I've never even heard of Thuckleweed" exclaimed Harry. "Oh you use it for making advanced reversal potions," said Hermione hurrying back over. They collected together all their ingredients, paid the little wizened man behind the counter, and left. "Look at the time," Ron suddenly burst out, "It's time we were heading back. Mum will be wondering where we are." So they headed towards the end of Diagon Alley, a couple of boys whistling at Hermione as she passed. She ignored them though, and kept up with Harry and Ron as she saw the rest of the Weasleys looking cross and impatient by the pub. Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to shout at them, but stopped upon seeing Hermione. Instead of the furious torrent she just said, "You look very nice dear." Hermione blushed slightly, but looked pleased all the same. "It's about time we were returning don't you think?" said Mr Weasley mildly, "are you joining us?" he said staring at Hermione. "Yes please, if that's alright," she replied. Back at The Burrow, Ron and was showing Hermione his new Quidditch set and then for the rest of the day they played in the garden, Hermione using one of the twins' brooms. She was surprisingly good. Harry had never had the chance to see her playing Quidditch. That night Harry was so tired he had no problem dropping off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Isle of Celare

Chapter 4  
The Isle of Celáre  
  
There was no dream that night. Harry slept long and peacefully. He woke up to the sun streaming in through the crack in the curtains. The room seemed on fire with light. Harry rolled over and reached for his glasses. Ron was still fast asleep, so Harry lay and watched the Quidditch players playing on Ron's posters, until Mrs Weasley knocked sharply on the door telling them to get up. Harry got dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. To his great surprise Hermione was sitting at the table, "I invited her to go out with us today," yawned Ron as he tucked into a large bowl of porridge. Harry attacked his, half listening to Hermione relating yet another party with Viktor Krum. After breakfast, Mrs Weasley provided them with a heavy rucksack of food, and then to Harry's surprise Bill apparated in front of them. Mrs Weasley gave him a large hug, and he grinned broadly, "Well are we ready then?" he asked them. Ron grinned back. "Bill is taking us out for the day," he told Hermione and Harry. They set off, along the road, and passed through Ottery St Catchpole. They all laughed when Harry told them about trying to find the house and the lady with the baby thinking he was after some weasels. The sun was beating down on the back of their necks fiercely and their clothes stuck to them as they walked. Bill brought out some cool, refreshing peppermint fizz from his backpack and they sat down in a shady grassy hollow. Bill told them about the time he had to fight single handed against six goblins who were trying to steal some treasure. Hermione listened with obvious admiration. Ron whispered to Harry, "Looks like Krum's got competition." Hermione blushed a deep red, and threw her empty cup at Ron. "Ow!" yelled Ron, as the cup hit him squarely on the chest. In return he threw his cup back, and half a cup of green sticky liquid sprayed over Hermione. Hermione looked furious, and was just about to retaliate when Bill interrupted them by laughing loudly. Hermione stopped mid throw and joined in the laughter. Ron and Harry both started too and the hollow was alive with their laughter.  
  
They carried on, walking along a sunken lane, the hedges and trees making the road into a green tunnel. Harry enjoyed listening to Bill's stories, but he had a nagging suspicion that they were being followed. He turned round quickly several times, and thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. I'm being paranoid he thought, and concentrated on Bill explaining to Hermione how he'd escaped Filch one night when he and his first girl friend Kate decided to steal some potion ingredients for a levitating potion. They'd had to hide in a suit of armour, which was already inhabited by a ghost and who wouldn't let them out again. It was almost an hour later when Bill was talking earnestly to Hermione about some complicated transfigurations and Ron was telling Harry about the latest match of the Chudley Cannons, when Harry first saw the sea. It sparkled beautifully, a deep blue. Harry looked at it longingly. He had never been swimming in the sea. The last time he'd been anywhere near the sea was when Uncle Vernon was trying to stop him receiving his invitation letter to Hogwarts. He couldn't really swim. His class had gone swimming at school but Harry had tried to be ill each time. The few times that he'd actually gone in the water Dudley had held his head under water so long that he'd passed out. Another time he'd been tripped up and cut his head as he fell into the swimming pool, much to the amusement of Dudley's gang. Bill led them down the steep cliffs to the sandy beach. They quickly got changed and ran splashing into the water. Hermione was an excellent swimmer and she and Bill went far out. Harry wasn't so confident, but with Ron's help he was able to swim as long as he wasn't out of his depth. The day was very warm, and the water felt icy cold at first. The sandy beach was completely deserted and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Bill had a wonderful time. When they were all tired, they collapsed on the beach and ate their way though the wonderful spread that Mrs Weasley had provided. It was well past midday when Bill led them on again along the beach. They rounded a headland and Harry was astonished to see an island sitting about a mile out of a large stony bay. The tide was out, and it was possible to walk out along a rocky platform, and then onto rippled sand. "You have to careful here," Bill told them. "There's a lot of quick sand round here, several muggles have perished out here. This island is one of two in the country and only eight in the world, completely muggle invisible islands. Muggles can't see it, and if they're in boats they avoid it instinctively." "Why what's so special about it?" asked Harry interestedly. "It was You Know Who's Headquarters, at one time. It was then a museum for a bit, but closed because there weren't enough visitors." "Isn't it the Island of Celáre, where mum said we mustn't go on any account?" Ron asked rather pointedly. "Did she?" Bill said with exaggerated surprise. "I know it's associated with You Know Who, but what's so dangerous about it now?" asked Hermione. "There's a lot of bad rumours around it." Bill said rather more seriously. "They say people have gone missing there and not many people like it. I don't believe it." They walked towards the island in silence. Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but he felt that there was something bad on the island. As he got closer that his scar started aching, then tingling and then a stabbing pain. By the time they reached the shores of the island, the pain was so bad that Harry stumbled and fell to his knees. He was immediately surrounded by Ron, Hermione and Bill, all of them looking at him with concern. "What's the matter?" said Bill and Hermione at once. "I'm alright," mumbled Harry, their worried faces swimming in front of his eyes. As he spoke however, the pain lessened, and he was able to stand up straight. "I'm alright," he said again with a little more conviction.  
  
"What happened?" said Hermione, "Do you want to go back?" asked Bill. "No, no. It was absolutely nothing." Harry said vehemently. He was embarrassed that he had shown how weak he was, especially in front of Bill who was so cool. Harry pushed angrily forward towards the island leaving the others behind him. All the same he was worried. Why did his scar hurt so? Surely Voldemort wasn't anywhere near, or did his evil presence remain and cause his scar to hurt? Were they in any danger, and should he tell the others? Harry slowed and waited for the others. They looked at him strangely, but didn't ask him any more questions. They had reached the island and the castle loomed darkly. Harry didn't know if he was imagining it, but it looked like the entire castle was in darkness despite the bright sunlight. Ravens circled it; their harsh calls filled the air. The building itself looked in disrepair. The first two floors were more or less intact, but above that there was no glass in the windows, and black darkness stared out of them. The fourth floor was a complete ruin, with only half walls, although the roof supports were still there looking like a black rib cage. Harry and the others walked towards the ornate front of the building. Huge pillars surrounded a massive black door, ornately carved with dragons and other beasts. Walking closer they saw that several windows were smashed, and weeds were growing out of the cracked stone pavement. Harry felt his scar becoming painful again. He lagged behind the others. Ron however was speeding up excited to see the forbidden castle. Hermione slowed and joined Harry. "Are you really alright?" she asked Harry in a quiet voice.  
  
"It's my scar, its hurting," said Harry, "It's hurting more the closer we get." "Do you want to stop or go back?" "Can we just stop for a bit?" Harry replied. They sat down and looked out at the sea. Harry sat down and felt the warm sun caress his body. When he wasn't looking at the castle of Celáre the pain lessened. All the same Harry still had the feeling he was being watched. There was a sudden scream. Hermione and Harry knew immediately it was Ron. They leapt up, and ran towards the castle. Bill had Ron in his arms and was running towards them. "I think he's alright," Bill told them breathlessly, "I think he's just knocked out." "What happened?" Harry said looking at the pale lifeless Ron in his brother's arms. "I don't know, he was just in front of me looking in one of the broken windows when he screamed and collapsed. I think he was stunned. We better get out of here. There's somebody or something in there." Bill laid Ron gently down on the beach, and shook him. Ron remained lifeless. There was suddenly a swishing noise on the air. Wizards were apparating around them. Harry, Hermione and Bill drew their wands, but to their bewilderment Dumbledore stepped forth. He said nothing to them, but knelt by Ron, and whispered enervate into his ear. Ron slowly sat up, and looked round him stupidly. "What's, who. what's going on?" he mumbled. Dumbledore stood up, he pointed with his wand toward the castle, "Search it," he said loudly. He then turned to the four. "Bill I would have expected more than this from you. I hold you responsible for this, you should have heeded your parents' advice, this is a dangerous place, and you have brought these children into danger." Bill hung his head in the deepest shame. There was a long silence, and eventually Hermione asked nervously, "What happened, and how did you know?" "As for what happened I don't know, who ever it was has probably disapparated by now. It was probably just some wizard trying to scare you. As for your second question Miss Granger, how did I know? Well I think Harry here might know."  
  
"There's been someone following us, hasn't there sir? Walking behind us when we were out." "Yes, and haven't you worked out who yet?"  
  
"No," said Harry blankly, "Show yourself," Dumbledore commanded. There was a small pop and Dobby appeared by Dumbledore's legs. "Dobby!" exclaimed Harry He grinned at Harry, "I been watching you" he said happily. "Dumbledore trusted me to watch you, and make sure you didn't get up to anything." Harry stared at Dobby. "It was you who was outside Privet Drive as well, wasn't it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore answered, "Yes, I have employed him to keep an eye on you, I'm sorry, but the events earlier this summer meant that we needed to watch you." Harry felt violated, but at the same time he felt partially reassured, Dumbledore was there if he needed him. The wizards were returning to Dumbledore. Harry stared, Professor Lupin was in front. "It's clear, nobody or nothing there, they must have disapparated." Professor Lupin told Dumbledore. "Do you think." Lupin continued but was cut short by Dumbledore, "This is not the time or the place, Remus." Lupin looked at Dumbledore, and then at Harry. "Harry, so we do meet again, as promised." He bowed deeply to Harry, much to Harry's embarrassment. Dumbledore then addressed everyone, "Well it seems to be a false alarm this time, thank you for your quick response, you may go now," And with a series of small pops all the wizards but Dumbledore left. "Well then, you better be getting home, your parents will be worrying about you." "But, how, the tides come in, we're cut off," Hermione said suddenly. "I'm sure Bill will have thought of that," and with that he disapparated. Hermione looked rather wildly at Bill, "How are we getting off?" she asked. "It's alright, there's a whole fleet of little boats we can use. They're left over from when the castle was tourist attraction. Come on." Bill led them to a little inlet on the far side of the island. Ten little boats were moored at a little landing platform. Bill chose the least rickety one. It was painted in a peeling grass green, and was called Jean. Bill rowed them back in silence, and when they reached the beach, he apologised, "I'm really sorry, I've been so stupid taking you there." The others didn't answer, but looked at him in silence. Bill leaned over Jean and tapped her once on the bow with his wand. The little boat shuddered and gratingly pulled itself off the sand. It landed with a small splash in the sea and bobbed off in the direction of the Isle of Celare. Bill turned to them, "Come one we'd better be off then." He started to walk off down the beach, his feet sinking into the wet sand. The others took one last look at Jean who was nearly half way back, and then followed him silently along the road back up to Ottery St Catchpole. They were nearing the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole when Ron looked round wildly, with a look of panic on his face, "My wand, it's gone, my wand.it's not here," "When did you last have it," said Hermione concerned, "On the island.just before I got stunned. It was in my hand, I thought there was someone in there, so I took it out. It must have fallen out of my hand when I was stunned." Bill looked worried, "Well we can't go back for it, it's too dangerous. It's all my fault. Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley, and I'll buy you a new one. Please don't tell mum, I'm in enough trouble already." Ron looked half upset about loosing his wand, but at the same time, half happy about getting a new one. They had reached the Warren. They all sat on the maple leaf seat together and said Revealium hausia Weasley. Mrs Weasley was running towards them furious. "I've just heard," she yelled from half way across the lawn. "How could you Bill, I've just had Dumbledore himself here, I have never been so ashamed!" Bill looked at the ground. Harry and Hermione looked away. "It's alright mum." Ron said quietly. "Nothing happened." This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Mrs Weasley boiled over, "NOTHING HAPPENED, Nothing happened! You could have been killed," She looked like she had a lot more to say, but paused, and looked at Ron and then Harry with a trace of sadness. "Ron I want you to help me get tea ready." She said, not quite as angrily. Hermione, Ron and Harry headed indoors quite subdued. Harry and Hermione played exploding snap in Ron's room until they were called down for tea. The atmosphere was considerably lighter with Fred and George, and Bill was nowhere to be seen. 


	6. Chapter 5 Fight on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5  
Fight on the Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry woke, knowing at once that in the night he had seen that boy again, but he couldn't remember anything else about it. He rolled over in his bed listening to the ghoul in the attic moaning mournfully. The sun was just rising, turning the bedroom a deep shade of red. Harry squinted at Ron who was still snoring gently tucked up in his warm duvet. Harry looked at Hedwig who had just flown in the open window. Her feathers were gleaming in the red gold light. She came and perched next to him on his pillow, pulling at his ears gently. Harry rolled over and pulled the duvet over his ears to stop her. She flapped her wings angrily, and flew off out of the window. Harry decided that it was too nice to stay in bed, so he quickly pulled on his jumper and jeans, both Dudley cast offs, and far too big for him. He couldn't use his wizard money to buy ordinary muggle clothes. He looked out of the window to see where Hedwig had gone. Again he looked by the hedge, and caught a fleeting glance of two long pointy ears, and two tennis ball shaped eyes before they vanished.  
  
The rest of the week passed quickly and happily, with Harry seeing no more of Dobby. Long sunny days were spent playing Quidditch, going for long walks, and occasionally doing some holiday assignments. All too soon it was time to go back to school, and Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George and Mr and Mrs Weasley were loaded into the big black ministry car. Although Mr Weasley didn't say anything Harry supposed that he was still at risk from Voldemort, and the ministry were trying to keep him out of danger. Harry hadn't seen Percy more than three times during his week at the Weasleys. Ron said that he had taken to sleeping in his office, tightening controls on cheap foreign imported wands. Ron mimicked Percy's fussy tones, "They're very dangerous you know, people buy them, and then they end up doing Avada Kedavra instead of an alohomora, and someone's dead, because they bought a cheap import." On platform nine and three quarters they met up with Hermione who was attracting many stares from the students waiting to get on. Harry heard one boy asking another if she was new, and whether he thought she would go out with him. Harry thanked the Weasleys for their wonderful hospitality. They looked a little nervous about letting him go out of their sight. "You will be careful this year, Harry won't you. Not do anything dangerous. Please" Mrs Weasley told him quietly. "Just be sensible Harry. I've sent an owl to Dumbledore speaking of my concerns. Please be careful Harry," Mr Weasley added. Harry looked at their serious faces, and suddenly felt a chill in his heart. He had a terrible feeling that he might never see them again. He reassured them, he'd be careful and then boarded the train, and found a spare compartment. "Just ignore them" Ron tried to reassure Harry, who was still looking a bit funny. "They're just going over the top. I mean what could get you at Hogwarts with Dumbledore looking out for you?" Harry suddenly smiled, and quickly changed the subject to who the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher would be. Their suggestions were getting more and more ridiculous when Hermione walked in, "I don't think that even Dumbledore would let a vampire teach us," she said, over hearing Ron's last suggestion. She sat down, Crookshanks at her feet. The train let out off a huge belch of steam, and started to pull slowly and painfully out of the station. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved frantically to the rapidly retreating Mr and Mrs Weasley. "Well then, have you done your holiday assignment? How did you find that essay of Professor Flitwicks?" began Hermione. Harry and Ron grinned, this was more like the Hermione they knew. They happily discussed the essay, and then Hermione decided that she needed to find Neville. Almost as soon as she had gone, Malfoy appeared at the door to the apartment. "Hello there. It's the famous Harry Potter" he sneered. Goyle and Crabb appeared behind him. "Haven't gone the way of your parents yet? Still basking in the glory of winning the Tri-wizard Cup. Pity you had to get rid of that loser Diggory first." This was too much for Harry. He had not escaped from Lord Voldemort, for this. He leapt up; Ron was at his side his wand outstretched. "What did you say?" he demanded. "You heard what I said, it wouldn't do for the famous Harry Potter to lose," Malfoy said, his face in a twisted smile. Harry charged at Malfoy who stepped back, letting Harry run straight into Crabb. Crabb threw him back with a vicious punch to his nose. Ron threw down his wand and started attacking Goyle who had Ron in a headlock in seconds. Crabb then sat on top of Harry using his face as a punch bag. Harry couldn't move, or even breathe with Crabb's great weight on his chest. Harry's face was going slightly blue when Hermione suddenly walked in. She grabbed Malfoy round the waist where he was giving Harry a few well- aimed kicks to the ribs and threw him out into the corridor, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled. Both Crabb and Goyle stopped and stood up. Goyle had a cut lip, but Crabb seemed remarkably unscathed. "Get out now!" and to Ron and Harry's amazement they obeyed and disappeared out of sight. Hermione then turned her anger onto Harry and Ron. "What do you think you were doing? Who started it?" "Malfoy was saying that Harry killed Diggory so he could win the Triwizard Tournament," Ron panted. "So you started it," Hermione exclaimed. "Can't you see they are much stronger than you." She looked at Harry whose face had swelled and was one big purple bruise streaked with blood. She got a handkerchief out of her bag and gave it to him telling him to get cleaned up. Harry pulled himself off the floor groaning. His ribs seemed to be on fire where Malfoy's strong boots had kicked him. Ron had fared a little better and just had a nosebleed. "I don't know what we are going to do," Hermione sighed. "We can't tell a teacher, because you started it, and everyone who sees you is going to know you've been in a fight. They'll be taking points off Gryffindor before we've even started term." "Well what did you expect us to do? Just let him destroy Diggory's memory and carry on insulting Harry and his parents" replied Ron angrily. "Aren't they more important than a few points?" "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just meant that if you try fighting them you're going to lose. There are three of them for a start. There are other ways of getting revenge." "Oh yeah like what?" But Harry interrupted, "Oh just shut up both of you." moaned Harry. "Look we're sorry. We came off worst. We won't do it again, you're acting like a teacher." Hermione stopped and looked at Harry again. He looked like a survivor from a large explosion. Blood covered his face, and large angry bruises were appearing on his face. Hermione and Ron both looked at each other, and then did their best to make Harry comfortable. He was feeling extremely woozy, and closed his eyes. Hermione suddenly dashed over to her trunk and started rummaging in it. "Where's that book, I know it's here somewhere." "What are you doing?" groaned Ron. "it's not the time to be reading." "Oh just shut up will you" yelled Hermione. "There was a spell I read, in one of the books I read over the hols, ah, I'm sure it was this one. Yes it was after the one about warts. Here. Look how to reduce bruising. This simple little charm will help anyone who's suffered bruising however big or small just, oh yes I remember Aradia brudiom Fenchosa." She retrieved her wand and pointing it at Harry, whispered the words and immediately Harry felt his face reduce in size, and went back to its normal colour. The pain disappeared, and Harry sat up feeling better already. "Wow Hermione!" said Ron impressed, and a little sheepish. "Look I'm sorry about.  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Hermione looking pleased. "Thanks Hermione" said Harry. Just then the old witch with the trolley peered in and asked if they wanted anything. Harry dashed out and bought back the largest bar of chocolate that she had. "I think we deserve it," said Harry as he divided it out. The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, and the sun was just disappearing over the high hills behind Hogwarts as they left the train for the fleet of horse-less carriages. Once inside they all made their way to the great hall, the roof speckled with twinkling stars, reflecting the world outside. Harry was looking forward to the sorting ceremony when the first years tried on the sorting hat, which decided the house that they entered. He noticed that many of the first years, as they huddled together, were pointing and staring in his direction, but he ignored them, and instead speculated which of the first years looked like Slytherins. Then Hermione suddenly pointed to the teachers' table. A young witch had just entered, and the hall went quiet as everyone stared. The woman had long straight lustrous hair reaching down to the back of her knees. She was wearing a very tight blue dress, and reminded Harry of a computer game heroine that Dudley would spend hours trying to beat on his new playstation. "Just look at her," went the whispers round the hall. "She can't be a teacher." "Do you think that she is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" "Wow, I'm glad I choose Defense of the Dark Arts instead of Arithmancy." She swept into her chair at the teachers' table, her matching cloak draped perfectly over her petit shoulders. She looked over the gathered children lazily. Many of the boys were still staring, their mouths open. Hermione nudged Ron crossly, as he gazed in wonder. The sorting ceremony was over very quickly, and Dumbledore began his speech. Harry thought that he didn't have his usual composure, "Welcome all. Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome to a New Year. First I would like to introduce Professor Jenai, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." He was drowned out by whooping and cheering, mainly from the boys. Dumbledore held up his hands to quieten them. "And now there are a few more messages. Filch has told me once again that magic is strictly banned from the corridors. He has extended the list of banned objects to include Egg Bombs and Martyn's Magic Impossible To Remove Markers. This is after a rather unfortunate incident last term." Dumbedore's eyes swept particularly to the Gryffindor Table where Fred and George sat looking rather guilty. "Also there are various creatures guarding this castle, so please will no pupil go into the grounds without an adult, and anyone entering the Forbidden Forest will not return in more than five pieces. The Daily Prophet will no longer be deliver to Hogwarts. I feel that it will be distracting to your studies." Ron and Hermione looked at each other confused, "Why, what's in the Daily Prophet?" Ron whispered, Hermione shrugged. Dumbledore continued, his loud voice cutting through their conversation. "And finally before we tuck into this delicious feast, I would like to see Harry Potter in my office immediately after the feast. You may begin." A whisper ran round the hall at the name of Harry Potter, particularly from the First Years. Ron leaned over to Harry, "Has Malfoy told him about the fight?" he asked urgently. "Dumbledore said that if you two were in trouble again then, you'd be expelled" whispered Hermione. Harry felt sick. What if he was expelled? He might have to live with the Dursleys. That was a fate worst than death. He hated Malfoy. Why couldn't he just keep quiet? Why did he have to tell? They'd come off worse after all. The food that had appeared on the plates didn't look so appetizing. Harry couldn't believe it. He'd only been at Hogwarts an hour, and he was already in trouble. "Look, I'll tell him it wasn't your fault," continued Hermione. "Say Malfoy started it." Harry said nothing. He looked at the large piece of Black Forest gateaux on his plate, but he couldn't eat it. The meal seemed to go on for hours. Eventually the plates were magically cleaned, and the hall cleared. Harry hung back reluctant to go to Dumbledore's room, but eventually the hall was nearly empty, and Harry had to go and find Dumbledore. He stood outside the door that led to Dumbledore's tower and wondered what to do. He didn't know the password, but just as he was about to knock the door swung open, and Dumbledore's voice echoed down the stairs, "Come on up Harry." Harry stood on the moving stairs with apprehension. When he reached the circular room Dumbledore was standing at the furthest window looking out. "Sit down please Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry sat nervously on the nearest chair. Dumbledore turned looking very old and serious. Help, thought Harry, I'm really in for it now. "How are you Harry?" he asked gravely. "I'm fine sir," then he burst out, he couldn't bear the disappointment in Dumbledore's face as he expelled him. "I'm sorry about the fight. It was just that he was saying that I." "Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "This isn't about a fight." Harry stared at Dumbledore in bewilderment. What did Dumbledore want then? "As far as this school is concerned it didn't happen. No this is about something infinitely more serious." The butterflies in Harry's stomach fluttered even more. What could be worse than being expelled? Dumbledore's eyes fixed on Harry, "The Daily Prophet, I don't know if you know, the wizarding world does not believe. chooses to ignore the evidence that Voldemort is and has arisen. Now the Daily Prophet received something that it and the whole world cannot ignore. A message." He paused and looked sadly at Harry. It was the same sort of look that Mr and Mrs Weasley had given him as he left for Hogwarts.  
  
"The message was found on the body of an old auror known as Rufus Redchurch. He was responsible for bringing many of the helpers of Voldemort to justice. He was also a senior minister at the ministry." Harry wondered where all this was going. Why was Dumbledore telling him all this? "The message was written in his blood, and contained the black mark. It went as follows." Dumbledore turned to face the window again. "To all those of the wizarding world. Those of you who foolishly believe  
that I am past, will be proved wrong. I have returned. My powers are restored and will be demonstrated by the death of those who many stupidly  
believe is stronger than me. Harry Potter will die, and all those who  
protect him will perish also. I will return and rule. It is my time.  
Beware of Lord Voldemort. "The ministry now have their proof," continued Dumbledore bitterly, "The ministry is in chaos, no-one doubts the authenticity of the black mark. This leaves you, Harry, you in the middle of it all." He turned again to face Harry who was sitting numbly in his seat staring at the floor. "Harry, I have been conversing with the giants much to the criticism of some of my peers that foolishly consider giants to be a danger, they have agreed to come and protect the castle. Five giants will be patrolling the grounds. They may be able to help. However we may not be able to protect you here Harry. I want to offer you the chance to go into hiding. "Believe me, I do not take this option lightly, but Lord Voldemort is stronger than even I, and it is possible that he may break through the defenses that are in place at Hogwarts. However the option of you going into hiding means separation from me, and it is possible that he may find you wherever you go. Harry, the choice is yours, and yours alone." Harry looked up from the floor, not quite believing the offer in front of him. "If I.if I stay at Hogwarts and He comes.won't it put you and everyone else in danger?" "Harry it is not your duty to protect them, yes it is possible, I won't lie to you, but so is everyone at the moment. No one is safe. Just because you leave doesn't mean that there isn't a danger for those left behind. We will do our best to protect you where ever you decide." Harry thought. He couldn't imagine leaving Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron. Leaving Dumbledore and all the other teachers. He'd rather be dead. But on the other hand he could be putting them all at risk by staying. He tried to explain this to Dumbledore. Dumbledore listened gravely and paused before replying, "Harry I know that you want to stay. Perhaps then we will make an arrangement as follows . if things become too dangerous for you or any of the pupils we will reconsider our positions. Of course if Hogwarts is directly threatened I will consider evacuating the castle anyway. Do not let this influence your decision to any extent." Harry thought about leaving Hogwarts, and a pain shot through his chest. He couldn't bear to even think about leaving. "Sir. I think, I would feel better at Hogwarts. But if there is any threat to anyone, I will go. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Harry's insides were churning, and he was glad that he hadn't eaten anything at the feast. "A brave decision Harry. It is a choice that I would not like to give anyone, but you have chosen wisely." "Why does He want to kill me so much? I'm only a boy. Why me?" Dumbledore looked at Harry somberly "I wondered when you would ask this. And I'm afraid the answer is you. When Voldemort tried to kill you the curse rebounded as you know. This means that he can never be as powerful as he was before, until he kills you. Magic often works in strange ways and therefore you are the largest obstacle between Voldemort and his gaining total power." That doesn't answer why Voldemort wanted to kill me in the first place thought Harry, but he had a funny feeling that Dumbledore was avoiding answering that question. Harry felt even more ill than he did at the table in the Great Hall thinking that he was going to be expelled. He stared out of the window where the setting sun was creating a mixture of pinks and purples in the sky. The room seemed suddenly dark and the candles flickering on the walls did not replace the light of the setting sun. On his perch, Fawkes was grooming himself, his feathers gleaming a deep bronze- gold in they dying sun's rays. Dumbledore continued, "Harry I have explained the situation, I would ask you to consider the risk to yourself. Please could you keep to the rules - no nighttime adventures. Also please do not go out into the grounds without an adult, and I'm afraid there will be no visits to Hogsmeade." "But what about Quidditch?" said Harry suddenly. The lurching in his stomach had got worse at the thought of being banned from Quidditch. "What about that?" Dumbledore seemed to consider this for some time. "I do not see there being much danger in Quidditch matches." He eventually said. "But as for practices, you would be a bit of an open target. I believe it would be best if you avoided those." Harry's face fell. But at least he wouldn't have to miss the Quidditch matches, but would the team still want him if he wasn't able to attend practices? He could be dropped from the team. "Anyway I think we have discussed everything. It would perhaps be best if you only told Hermione and Ron about our discussion. I don't want to cause a panic. I shall explain to the teachers all they need to know. If you want to discuss anything, don't hesitate to come and find me. Oh and Harry, just be careful please. Right, you better get back to your tower. Good bye then Harry" Harry left Dumbledore's room feeling much worse that he went in. 


	7. Chapter 6 Lessons Return

Chapter 6  
Lessons Return  
  
Harry walked slowly towards the portrait hole. He was having problems digesting all the things that he had just heard. In some ways it was worst than being expelled. Why couldn't Voldemort just leave him alone? Why was he so important? The halls were very dark and the candles flickered spookily, clumped at intervals along the stone walls. He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and suddenly realised he didn't know the new password. He tried pleading with the Fat Lady, but she wouldn't let anyone in without the password. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He sat down on the floor facing the portrait. He suddenly felt cold, and very lonely. The floor and walls were very cold and hard, and the corridor looked dark and threatening. Harry didn't know how long he sat there listening to the muffled sounds of the people enjoying themselves in the common room. Eventually two older Gryffindor girls came along the corridor. Harry jumped up and asked them for the password. They looked scathingly at him as if he was stupid enough to have forgotten it after only being there for a few hours. "Super whale," they said before walking off sniggering about something. Harry told the Fat Lady the password and climbed thankfully into common room. Inside, the warmth and noise greeted him like a wave. He saw Ron and Hermione rushing over towards him. "What happened?" "What's the matter Harry?" Harry just looked at them, before saying, "Is there anywhere we can go that's private?" "Yeah, Let's go up to our dormitory. No one will be up there at the moment, come on Harry." Harry followed them up the stairs numbly. They all sat on the beds and stared at Harry. He told them as briefly as he could what Dumbledore had told him. Hermione's eyes were wide with concern, while Ron's mouth was half open in shock. No one spoke for a whole minute while they digested the news. Eventually Hermione broke the deadly silence, "Harry, Dumbledore will do his best to help you. He won't be able to get you in Hogwarts. You're as safe here as you'll be anywhere." She tried to reassure him. "Look You Know Who has tried to kill you before, but you escaped. Who says he's going to get you now." "It's." But she broke off as the door to the room opened, and Neville entered. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but is Trevor up here?" "No" said Hermione crossly. Neville's face fell, and he fled from the room. Hermione looked sorry at once, and then followed him down the stairs to apologize. Harry was still looking very pale, and was feeling rather queasy. Hermione appeared again at the doorway, told them that she was going to bed, and left quickly. Ron and Harry suddenly felt very tired, and although it was still quite early they got ready for bed, and then tried to get to sleep. But sleep didn't come. Harry heard Seamus and Dean and Neville come to bed, but he felt too tired to speak to them and pretended to be asleep. However he didn't get to sleep, until late the next morning, and then it seemed like only minutes that he was asleep before everyone around him was getting up for the first day back at school. Harry sat up feeling exhausted. He got dressed, and went down to the common room realising that he didn't have his timetable or know who the prefects were out of his year. On the large notice board he found a list, with the chosen prefect for the year. To his surprise he found Hermione as the Gryffindor prefect. She hadn't told him. He supposed that he hadn't really given her the chance yesterday. Still he was a little disappointed that she hadn't told him. Next to it, he found his timetable pinned to the board with a golden lion pin. It gave a small squeaky roar as he pulled it out to read his timetable. To his great disappointment he found that first lesson was double potions with his most hated teacher, Professor Snape. Just then Ron came down the stairs rubbing his eyes and looking as tired as Harry felt. "Why didn't you wake me?" Ron complained. "Sorry, I just needed to be alone a bit, you didn't tell me that Hermione's a prefect." Ron suddenly grinned, "Well who else would you expect to be out of Gryffindor, she's delighted," He put on a high squeaky voice, "Oh I can't believe they chose me, oh I'm so happy". Harry suddenly noticed Hermione coming down the stairs, and kicked Ron sharply on the shins, "Ow!" yelled Ron, but stopped anyway. "Good morning, I can't believe that we've got Snape first- great way to start the year." Hermione said brightly, as they followed her out of the common room and down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
The last thing I need is a morning with Snape, thought Harry as he shivered in the dungeons waiting for the lesson to start. Ron and Hermione were looking equally unhappy, but to their immense surprise the wizard that let them into the dungeon was not Snape. In fact it wasn't even a wizard. A witch with short cut mousy brown hair, and small round glasses stood at the door. "Good morning fifth years, it's nice to meet you. My name is Professor Nosbod and I will be taking over from Professor Snape." "Where's Snape?" whispered Ron to no one in particular, but no one had an answer for him. For the first time in all his time at Hogwarts Harry enjoyed his potions lesson. "Right," began Professor Nosbod," You are well under way with your potions course, so today we will concentrate on transforming potions. Potions have been used for many centuries to change people in magical ways. As you may imagine this can be dangerous, so you are not taught any of these until this year. For this reason I will expect you to act your age and there is to be no messing about. If you are not concentrating there can be some disastrous consequences." Harry could see Malfoy grinning at Goyle and Crabb. Harry didn't like it at all, but forced himself to listen to Professor Nosbod, "For this reason I need you to put your bags under the table and keep your aisles clear." The class looked at her rather scathingly, but complied. "Today," she continued, "We will be making weightlessness potions. These are often used instead of broomsticks. However the effect will only last for a few minutes, so be warned," The next hour was spent gently distilling bubbling cauldrons, carefully adding lion tail roots and a hair of unicorn. The fumes from the cauldrons accumulated and swirled around in a purple and blue fine mist. After adding the final ingredient (tail feather of a cloud bird), the potion was poured into large glass bottles and became a brilliant sky blue. Professor Nosbod went around all the bottles before she would let anyone take any. Eventually she passed all the potions, even Neville's which was a rather vivid, electric blue. She gave out silver thimbles and Harry and his friends rather cautiously dipped their thimbles in the swirling potion. Harry looked at Ron, who was looking equally apprehensive, before closing his eyes and swallowing the potion in one gulp. It tasted of coconut, but nothing felt any different. Harry opened his eyes and his first thought was it's all gone purple. He could only see blue and purple swirling before his eyes. Then strangely Ron's head appeared out of the mist, "Check this out," he said. "This is cool, look" and he suddenly dived. Harry suddenly realised, he was standing in the air. "Come on, just pretend you're swimming." Harry made weak arm movements, he suddenly found himself moving forwards, he pushed harder with his arms and began moving across the room. His arms brushed against something soft, and Neville passed him ghost- like in the purple mist. Harry headed downwards and came out of the cloud and saw the tables below him. Above him the purple cloud seemed to have many body parts that appeared and then disappeared again randomly. Professor Nosbod was sitting at her desk making large colourful bubbles out of her wand that shimmered and floated up towards the writhing cloud. She smiled and waved to Harry. He waved back and then swam back to join the others. After diving and doing several summersaults he heard Professor Nosbod ringing a silver bell. Harry and the class gently floated down and landed at their desks. Dean couldn't resist doing one last summersault. Harry looked around and couldn't see Malfoy or Crabb. Goyle was standing looking shifty by his desk. Harry nudged Ron. "Where do you think those two are?" "Dunno, they still up there?" But before Harry could answer Madame Nosbod was counting down seconds on a large silver clock she was holding in her hands. When she had finished Harry suddenly felt an overwhelming sinking feeling. He felt his whole body was made of lead. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, around him most of the class were in the same position. Harry rolled over and was just in time to see Malfoy and Crabb fall from the remainder of the purple mist. Malfoy landed on the edge of a desk with a heavy crack and then fell onto the floor. Goyle landed into Seamus and Dean's cauldron bottom first and was stuck there. Around Harry most of the Gryffindors were rolling about laughing, and even some of the Slytherins were managing small smiles. Malfoy stood up, and slunk to the back of the crowd of Slytherins. Goyle however was frantically trying to pull himself out of the cauldron but was only succeeding in getting stuck further into it. His face was bright red with effort and embarrassment. Professor Nosbod hurried over and whispered a few words. The cauldron immediately became as flat as a pancake, and Goyle fell out, rolling over on to the floor at Professor Nosbod's feet. "I suppose you think it's funny hiding up there," she shouted. "Well that's ten points from Slytherin" Then she turned around to face the rest of the class smiling. "Now I expect you are all feeling a little heavy, the feeling will wear off I promise. Now for homework please write up exactly the formula for this potion and research possible applications for everyday use. Also I would like you to research the history of shrinking potions for next lesson. I want 80 inches in total." The class looked shocked. Even Hermione thought that this was a bit much, but before anyone could complain Professor Nosbod announced that the class was dismissed. In the afternoon was History of Magic, which was unanimously, voted the most boring of lessons. However Harry had been mildly looking forward to this lesson ever since buying the book that he couldn't read. There must be something interesting in it if you couldn't read it on your own. Harry was not to be disappointed. The class lined up outside their usual classroom. The ghost that was their history of magic teacher ushered them in. The mysterious books were placed on the table. A lot of the class looked at them warily, obviously aware of the consequences of opening them. "Today" began Professor Binns, "you will begin to learn about modern history. Some wizards of history disagree about when precisely modern history begins, but for us this term it will begin with the rise to power of He Who Must Not Be Named. He is of a dark wizard kind that has not been seen in the United Kingdom since the reign of Hitcek in the thirteenth century." Harry looked around his class. He didn't think he'd ever seen the class so attentive. Even Neville was sitting straight in his chair, his eyes wide open. "The rise of Hitcek and the crimes he committed will be studied more fully when you take your NEWTs in the next two years. However some of the detail when we will be studying You Know Who may be distressing for some of us amongst us." When he said this he seemed to be staring at Harry in particular. Harry stared back uncomfortably. "Professor Dumbledore believes in the light of recent events it is best for you to know the history of our time even though it may cause some distress. Firstly I would like you to look at the first chapter" The class hesitated. "It is all right, you have my permission to do so," he said in a slightly louder voice, and Harry had the feeling that the books were listening, and then on everyone's desk the books suddenly bloomed and opened at Chapter 1. "Right please could you read the introduction to Dark magic and it's brief history." The rest of the lesson was spent in a deathly quiet as the class read with horror about the history of Dark Magic. Harry could immediately see why this was a restricted book. The first chapter was called The Chair of Seolfar. "The struggle between dark and good magic has been continuing since Lord Faulmoyrt and Lord Nightenbon, the first wizards and constantly battling. In the famous battle of Grainstooth, Lord Faulmoyrt was defeated, but instead of allowing himself to be killed he transfigured himself into what is now known as the Chair of Seolfar. Only a direct heir of Lord Faulmoryt could sit on this chair, of a free will, and be transformed into a Dark Lord who could take Lord Faulmoyrt's place in the struggle for control. Once a Dark Lord had been appointed by the chair, the chair became a tool of the Dark Force. Victims could be forced into the chair. The chair grows over the victim, forcing the hapless victim to reveal any secrets, and perform many types of torture, and can kill a wizard. However the most well-known and feared power of the Chair of Seolfar was the Kallish Curse. This meant that a person's soul was sucked out, similar to the Dementor's kiss, but was replaced with a desire to serve the Dark Lord. He was subject to the Dark Lord's wishes even if it was to slay his own family or thrust a knife into his own chest. This was feared worst than even the impervius curse, as the victim could never recover and would eventually disintegrate.. Harry looked around the class. It was absolutely silent, and Harry felt cold despite the warm sunlight filtering through the thick windows and making sunbeams dance. Harry slowly read to the end of the chapter, which listed the ways that the Chair of Seolfar had been used to the Dark Lord's advantage throughout history. The Chair of Seolfar and the castle of Lord Voldemort were kept open as a museum. At the time there was a great debate as to whether the Chair of Seolfar should be destroyed or whether it should be kept as a museum piece. They were both saved and opened as the Museum of Dark Arts, on the Island of Céláre, however closed through lack of visitors eight years after it opened. The castle was now deserted and five years ago an inspector had discovered that the silver chair was missing. The action had been attributed to collectors of dark wizard memorabilia. Eventually Professor Binns, told the books to shut which they did obediently. " Your homework tonight is a parchment on the history of the Chair of Seolfar, and the ways it can be used. Please include a section on whether you believe the chair should have been destroyed, and your thoughts on the future. Your books will allow you to look over this chapter again, however it will not let anyone else but its owner read the text, and the book will not allow you to read any other chapter." Again Harry got the feeling that he was saying this to the books as well as the class. The Gryffindors were quieter than usual and weren't even amused at one of Fred and George's Canary Creams accidentally left in the common room and eaten by Dennis Creavy. Many of them were considering the lesson and wondering if Lord Voldemort would be bringing the Chair of Seolfar back into service, if the rumors were to be believed. The following morning however the Gryffindors had forgotten about the previous day, or at least pushed it to the back of their minds. Their first lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ron and Harry were especially looking forward to seeing the Dark Arts Teacher closer up, "I don't see what you are so excited about," Hermione said loftily, "Looks aren't everything you know." Ron made a little snigger and whispered "Lockhart" rather loudly. Hermione glared at him. As they gathered outside their classroom the door gently creaked open. Sitting on one of the tables her legs crossed, and wearing tight green shorts was their new teacher. She smiled seductively as the class made their way to their usual desks. "Good morning," she began, "My name is Professor Jenai, and it is my privilege to teach you in this demanding year up to your OWLS. I hope you are prepared for a hard year." She stared at them all with piercing green eyes before continuing, "Your previous teachers have left me something to go on. This year however we will be looking at the ways which in you are most likely to come into contact with the Dark Arts as Lord Voldemort regains his power." At this the class gasped. This was the first time that they had heard a teacher say You Know Who's name, apart from Dumbledore. It was a great taboo to speak Lord Voldemort's name. Some of the class looked impressed, others like Neville shrank back in their seats and looked around as if they expected him to appear in their classroom. Professor Jenai spoke quietly, but every ear was straining to catch her words, "If you are afraid of just a name, then I have indeed a lot to teach you. Fear of the name will not help you. Fear of the Dark Lord maybe justified, it is many years since the Dark forces have been so concentrated into one individual, but if you can't even hear his name, then you better leave now." Her eyes swept the room, daring anyone to move. They all stayed glued to their seats. "Well done, you have passed the first lesson." She said after a pause, " Today we will be looking at the curses that are commonly used by the Dark Lord and his servants. I know that Professor Moody," she said this with some contempt. Harry knew she was referring to Barty Crouch who had pretended to be their teacher last year, but not all the class knew the full story, "taught you the three unforgivable curses. Only one of these can be resisted fully, can you remember which one it was," Hermione's hand was straight in the air, other cautiously followed. Professor Jenai indicated Hermione with her wand, "The impervius curse Professor" "Correct girl. What's your name?" "Hermione, Professor." "Well Hermione, I believe Professor Moody demonstrated the power of some of these curses to you, did he not," "Yes Professor." "And was there any of you that could resist it?" "Only Harry Potter". Professor Jenai's green eyes raked at Harry. "Interesting. Would you demonstrate this, but please if you do not want to, I understand." Harry felt conflicting voices inside him. He didn't think he could face it after his ordeal with Lord Voldemort, just a few months earlier. However he couldn't refuse in front of the class, they would think he'd lost his nerve, so he reluctantly nodded. "Good," she said sharply, "You can still face up to your fear. No I won't put you through that humiliation again. It is not the time or the place." Harry had the feeling he had just been tested and felt slightly angry. However Professor Jenai was continuing, "Today we will investigate how to tell if someone is under the influence of the Kallish curse, or the Impervius Curse. Will anyone volunteer to have the Impervius Curse placed on them." Hermione turned to Harry and whispered, "The ministry really aren't going to like this." Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing. There were several volunteers, Professor Jenai picked Parvati, and instructed her to come to the front of the class where she performed the unforgivable curse. Parvati however appeared as if nothing happened, "It's not worked" Parvati said incredulously, and walked back to her seat. Professor Jenai however remained quiet, her eyes appeared to be unfocused. There was a long silence, when no one seemed to know what to do. Ron stared at Professor Jenai in amazement, eventually whispering to Harry and Hermione, "Do you think we better see if she's alright or anything." Harry shrugged. Eventually Hermione leapt to her feet, and went over to Parvati, and looked closely at her, "What are you doing?" hissed Ron. Hermione then leant over and pulled Parvati's hair. "What are you doing?' yelled Lavender who had leapt up, and was on the verge of hitting Hermione who suddenly turned to the class, "She's still under the curse" she said simply. Professor Jenai, sat up and smiled. "Yes, you're right Hermione." Parvati now looked round at the class, looking a little shocked that no-one had realised that it wasn't her that was sitting in her seat. "I hope I have demonstrated to you the power of the Impervius Curse. You are not likely to recognize anyone under the spell of a powerful wizard. A powerful dark wizard would be able to control up to ten wizards while still being able to seem outwardly normal. I however am not that strong in the dark wizardry, and I would like to stay that way too," she added. "However I was able to keep Parvati under the curse. You will have noticed that it took all my power to keep her under my control. What else did you notice?" Hermione's arm shot straight up, "She wasn't blinking, and didn't respond to me pulling her hair." "Correct Hermione, a less strong wizard will not be able to have the concentration to maintain normal bodily functions such as blinking and reflex actions. However please remember that a strong dark wizard will be able to control even these, and so it will be impossible to tell whether they are under the curse or not. The other type of total control is the Kallish curse. This relies on the Chair of Seolfar, and so I cannot demonstrate it even if I wanted. Please open your books and read about it."  
  
In the evening Harry found himself surrounded by Fred and George Weasley who marched him to a quiet corner. "Hi Harry. This may come as a bit of a shock, but we're the joint Quidditch captains now Wood's left" began Fred. "McGonegall thought it would do us good to have a responsibility," grinned George. "We've been told about your special circumstances, you can't practice, but you are so good you don't need to practice, this year we are going to win, OK." "We'll still be practicing of course, but without all those squiggly little diagrams of Woods!" finished George. Harry looked a little gobsmacked, the Weasley twins as Quidditch captains, what was Professor McGonegall thinking of? Eventually he spoke, "Who's replacing Wood as keeper then?" "Oh we've found just the person, name's Elizabeth, well Lizzy Ferkell, she's a year below you, but she's good." "Not as good as Wood," interrupted Fred. "She's the one over there" he said pointing at a pink faced, bushy haired girl chattering loudly with a group of Gryffindors. Harry only knew her vaguely, she, he remembered was quite noisy, but alright really. "Anyway" George was saying, " Our first match is next month against Slytherin, and we're going to win!" Harry grinned weakly. "I'm really sorry I can't practice, Dumbledore said I couldn't." "'S'all right we understand" and then the twins were gone. Harry found his way over to Hermione and Ron and quickly filled them in. "I can't believe they didn't tell me" fumed Ron. "I expect they only just heard," soothed Hermione, "Huh" grunted Ron but he looked a little happier. "Who's replacing Wood?" "Lizzy Ferkell, she's a year younger than us, she doesn't look like a Quidditch player, but Fred and George say she's good. Anyway are we going to get on with that work Professor Jenai set us?"  
  
It was several days before they had their first Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid told Harry confidentially that he was going to keep away from dangerous creatures. Harry commiserated, but secretly he was very glad that they wouldn't be in any danger from some of Hagrid's pets like the Blast Ended Skrewts. The class gathered on the lawn in front of Hagrid's hut and waited for Hagrid to appear. There was some discussion about which creatures they were going to deal with this year. Nearly everyone in the class had been hurt by one of Hagrid's creatures at one time or another. The Slytherins came to join them. Malfoy said loudly, "I wonder where that half giant is now, too busy eating someone for breakfast." Harry turned to face Malfoy's sneering drawl. "What did you say?" Harry demanded. "This is the last lesson I'm going to spend with that overgrown goof. My father doesn't want me associated with such company." Malfoy looked triumphant. Harry was just about to reply that he didn't think anyone would miss a slug like Malfoy, when Hagrid appeared loaded down with a huge pile of boxes. The boxes were clear, and inside Harry could see an arrangement of odd-looking leaves. The class looked at these glass cases with interest. There was some movement under the leaves, but there was no sign of any creatures. Hagrid gave each student one of the boxes. Hagrid stood in front of the Gryffindors and Slytherins and beamed at them. "Today," he began rather gruffly, "We're gonna look at fairies." There was a little hiss that ran round the students. "Has anyone seen a fairy?" Seamus was the only person to put up his hand, "I think I saw one on a holiday to Ireland." He said rather hesitantly. Hagrid grinned, "They are a bit shy, so it's no wonder you've not seen them. Now fairies is generally found in woodland glens or glades. Do yer know what fairies start as?" he asked. A few people put up their hands. As usual Hermione was first. Hagrid pointed to her happily, "They start as larvae, which then build themselves a cocoon." Hagrid beamed at Hermione. "Yeah that's right. Then after a month they emerge as adult fairies. Now what yer got 'ere is the cocoons. They should be ready for 'atching 'bout now." The class stared at the glass cases in fascination. "Now fairies are, as I said, fairies are a bit shy, but they are also very vain.and quarrelsome. If you annoy a fairy be very careful, they may hurt you." Seamus asked incredulously "How can a fairy hurt us, they're only a couple of inches tall." Hagrid looked at him seriously, "Don't underestimate them, they're more likely to pull your hair than anything, but fairies have been known to scratch a person's eyes out, and poison their enemies, so be careful not to offend them. "So to keep them sweet you'll need to give them a little present as they emerge, a knut will do, or I've got some flowers here. You'll need to talk nicely to 'em as well, compliment them, say they've got a nice dress or something." Hagrid was interrupted by a squeal from Lavendar, "It's coming out, it's hatching." The class gathered around Lavendar's glass case. From under the pile of exotic looking leaves a tiny little girl was standing. She had wings that stretched upwards and shimmered a beautiful pink. She was wearing a simple pink dress, and her golden hair cascaded onto her shoulders in bouncy curls. Around her head was a circle of miniature pink roses. She would have looked beautiful if it hadn't been for her cross, angry face. She stamped her feet, enraged, and made a high- pitched buzzing. Hagrid bent down and picked a daisy that was by his enormous foot. He opened the lid of the glass box, and gave it to the fairy saying at the same time, "You've got a lovely dress on dear, and pink really suits you," Hagrid looked so funny talking to a fairy only a three inches tall in such a soft voice that Harry wanted to laugh. But to everyone's surprise the fairy's scrunched up face turned into a smile. She took the daisy and rubbed her face with it making softer buzzes. Hagrid spoke quietly to the class, "See that's how you do it, if you want Lavendar, you can have my fairy, I'll keep this one. Once they're 'atched they'll be your friend for a few days until they completely reach adulthood when they'll want to find a mate." By this time the other piles of leaves were rustling and Hagrid left them to sweet talk their fairies. Harry's was one of the last to hatch so he had the pleasure of watching the rest of the class looking extremely foolish trying to compliment the fairies on anything they could think of. Eventually Harry's leaves stirred and out came a fairy in a shimmering green dress. Her wings were an exquisite turquoise and she was nearly the size of Harry's hand. She had a crown of bluebells. Like all the others she emerged buzzing crossly and flew about the glass box in a fury. Harry, however was prepared. He'd got a daisy on the palm of his hand along with a bronze knut. The fairy softly landed on Harry's hand and picked up the flower and the money. Then to Harry's surprise she flew up to Harry's face and gave what Harry thought was a kiss on his nose. Harry blushed, and at his side Ron laughed. Hagrid returned from his hut bearing a large tray. The students now had a little fairy buzzing round his or her head, or sitting on the ground next to them. Hagrid spoke, "Now as I said fairies 'll stay with yer for a little bit, but only if yer give them food, otherwise they'll go off lookin' for food and won't come back. I've got here crumb cakes, blossom seeds and leaf biscuits, there's also dew juice if you want to give them a drink. Now as I said if you want them to stay with you feed them or they'll go." Most of the boys weren't as impressed with the fairies as the girls, and decided that their fairies could go and find their own food. Most of the girls however took some of the tiny biscuits, seeds and cakes and gave them to their respective fairies. They were interrupted by muffled squeals coming from Malfoy's direction. Malfoy's fairy, a small boy in a sky blue shorts and shirt, was screaming shrilly and pulling Malfoy's hair and scratching madly at his face. There was a blur of blue wings and Malfoy was running towards the castle waving his arms trying to fend off the angry fairy. The fairy then, to avoid being hit by Malfoy's flaying arms, had picked up some stones from by the lake and pelted Malfoy with them as he ascended the steps to Hogwarts. The Gryfindors rolled around in the grass, tears in their eyes. Even Hagrid let out a small smile. Just then the faint ring of the bell echoed across from the school. "All those who want to keep their fairy help yourself to food. Come back if yer need anymore" Hagrid told them. When the rest of the class had gone Hagrid invited Harry, Ron and Hermione into his hut. "That was a great lesson" Hermione told him. Hagrid beamed at her again. "I've enrolled to do TOADS," Hagrid told them proudly. "What's toads?" Harry asked puzzled, "Teaching Older And Dumber Students" Hermione told him quickly. "Yeah, and I can do the course from here" Hagrid said looking very pleased with himself. "It'll help me teach yer all. I've got it all written down here, the course is called Teaching Care of Magical Animals. It's already helped me. I've written down all the stuff we're going to do this year." He showed them a carefully written out parchment with each of their lessons written in golden ink. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other in amazement. Hagrid was acting like a real teacher. Hermione was pouring over the lesson plan, her fairy was perched on her shoulder. "So we're doing Jenkins Birds next week?" she asked. "Yer" Hagrid told her happily, " That's if they arrive on time, I've 'ad to order them specially. Would yer all like a cup of tea?" 


	8. Chapter 7 Broomsticks, Coffins and Rope

Chapter 7  
Broomsticks, Coffins and Rope  
  
Harry soon got back into the routine of term, however he deeply missed the long Quidditch practices and as the hot days turned into the warm purple twilight that cloaked the players, Harry watched miserably from the castle. There were two major differences from previous years; the homework they received was huge, and many hours were spent pouring over books in the library and studying in the Gryffindor Common Room. The other major difference was the guards around the school, giants. This caused uproar at first, but now it was a common sight to see men of ten or twelve feet high, skulking around the school searching for any intruders. Hagrid confided in Harry that they were actually distant relatives, his uncles' father's second cousins, or something. Dumbledore had banned the Daily Prophet from the students, as he believed it would distract them from their studies. This meant wild rumours including occasional whispers that Voldemort had assuredly returned. Harry even heard in the dining hall one breakfast the rumour that Karkaroff was dead. Harry however gave little thought to the happenings of the world outside of Hogwarts. He had enough to think about. The Slytherins had found out that Harry wasn't training for Quidditch, and were very confused. At first they thought he was injured, but as Harry appeared to be in perfect health this rumour was quickly quashed. Their next ideas were that either he was in trouble, and banned, or that he was too scared to go outside. Harry didn't know which was worst, the Slytherin's taunting him because he was afraid of dementors or giants, or Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs telling him they were very sorry about his punishment, however he thought it best to keep the real reason he wasn't playing secret. It might lead to awkward questions. Harry was also nervous about the forthcoming Quidditch match. It was over a year since he'd played Quidditch in a match, and any match with the Slytherins was bound to be rough. Still he was looking forward to the freedom of being on his broom, on his own, with his only worry, searching for a tiny golden ball. The first match was soon upon them. Harry felt the usual butterflies circling in his stomach as he attempted to eat his breakfast before the match. He'd spent the week trying to avoid the legs of the Slytherins, who had somehow found that he was playing, and were now determined to trip him up. Temperatures had been running high with both Slytherin and Gryffindor relishing the chance to trade insults. We've got to win, at least three Gryffindor's would tell Harry every day. Even Fred and George were feeling the pressure, which was something Harry had never seen before. As Harry got changed into his red and gold strip, George approached him looking nervous, "Look if we've ever needed to get the snitch early, and get an early win, it's today. No pressure or anything." Harry emerged onto the smooth Quidditch Pitch his trusty Firebolt under his arm. He mounted, and immediately he felt calmer. He quickly flew high above the crowds seated in the terraces. He could see for miles, beyond the Forbidden Forest, and behind Hogwarts, and over the lake. Harry suddenly felt very happy and peaceful, away from all his worries. Down, what seemed miles he could make out tiny blobs, and he was sure he could make out the tall hat and grey beard of Professor Dumbledore. Harry felt so free he did a loop the loop, he bent low over his broom, sped very fast, pointed his broom downwards, and round, and then he was back upright again. Harry felt exhilarated. He did a few more just for fun. All too soon he heard the bell clang indicating the start of the match. Harry flew a little lower, and started to search for the snitch. Lee Jordan was busy with his subjective commentary regularly punctuated by Professor McGonegall, but Harry wasn't listening. The game was already becoming nasty. The Slytherin beaters, were doing a very good job, Lizzy had only just missed a bludger in the face, but was saved by a quick beat by Fred, which skimmed the bridge of her nose. After almost an hour, Harry had still not seen even a sniff of the snitch. Malfoy hadn't either, and they were both becoming hot and bothered, while the beaters, and catchers below were hot and sweaty. The score stood at 100 to 120 to Slytherin, but it was closely fought. Harry was getting extremely thirsty as the midday sun beat fiercely on his head. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He remembered the Quidditch World Cup, and Krum, and the incredible Wronski Feint. Harry immediately saw the best opportunity to test the Wronski Feint. He circled a few times, over the pitch watching Lizzy spectacularly saving a shot hurled at the furthest hoop. Harry suddenly dived, as he'd never dived before. He went straight down, out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy follow him. Harry concentrated on a small patch of grass, around him the players of both teams had stopped to watch him in amazement. At the last possible moment, Harry pulled out of the dive, and feeling the damp grass touching his knees, he shot back up to the level of the goal hoops. Below him Harry could see Malfoy, his broom driven hard into the cracked earth. Even from this distance Harry could see that it looked distinctly bent. Malfoy was lying on the grass, but appeared to be more winded than anything else. Harry was abruptly aware of the huge cheers that had erupted from the stand. Even some of the Slytherins were cheering. Surely such a move had not been seen at Hogwarts. Malfoy was now getting up, and throwing his bent broom angrily on the floor. However he wouldn't have a school broom, so mounted his bent Nimbus and took to the air. However the impact had had an affect on the broom. It no longer flew smoothly, and would make odd bucking motions. Harry returned to his original height, pleased with his success. Malfoy appeared a little distance away. He was furious, and was telling Harry that he would have to pay for a new broom, when Harry spotted the Snitch. He immediately plummeted towards the ground, right underneath Malfoy, hearing Malfoy's angry voice yelling above him, "Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that again," Harry's fingers closed around the golden ball, its wings beat futilely against his hands. He lifted it high, did a last loop and headed down to the pitch. The crowds in the stands were wild. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin. No one could remember such a match. The Gryffindor team landed around Harry, and lifted him high into the air. Harry was euphoric. The feasting lasted well into the night. Ron, kept telling Harry, "That Wronski Feint, incredible, even Krum couldn't do better" and "The look on Malfoy's face, the best moment of my life" However the evening was finished properly when Fred announced to the common room that the Slytherins were considering dropping Malfoy, after his terrible mistake. Over a large jug of Butter beer, Harry saw Lizzy, chattering with her friends. Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks pink. Ron was watching her closely. Hermione interrupted his thoughts, as she remarked that possibly the only disappointment to the day was that Snape hadn't been there to see Slytherin's defeat.  
  
Late that night Harry eventually found himself in bed. The window was open letting a cool breath of air creep in. Harry fell asleep almost at once, and dreamt. Harry was standing in a graveyard. It was dark, and the only light came from two fires lit at opposite ends of a grave. The black shadows of the gravestones danced menacingly in the firelight. Harry knew that this wasn't a nice place to be. The dark trees leered at him in the dark, but there was something else there, something evil. He could just make out three people. One of them he knew by the pain in his scar was Voldemort. A man was digging at the grave. The whole scene seemed to be deadly quiet. There was just the scrape, grating rasp of the shovel, and the dull thud as the soil mounted at the side. What were they doing? The second wizard was bent over the fire, throwing some kind of powder into the greedy flames. This resulted in a hiss from the fire. Unexpectedly the digger hit some kind of wooden box, and climbed out of the grave. Using his wand the coffin was lifted out of the grave. The tallest wizard, Harry now knew must be Voldemort, bent over the coffin, and appeared to be talking. Voldemort took out a silver dagger, and held his wrist over the coffin. The knife glowed a light blue, and Voldemort held it aloft. With the knife he made a deep cut up his pale forearm. Harry tried to close his eyes to shut out the image, but he couldn't. Voldemort's black blood dripped onto the coffin. The man that had stood over the fire, then joined Voldemort, carrying his wand. He touched all four corners of the coffin, leaving behind a sharp blue flame that danced evilly on the lid, before engulfing the whole coffin, and Voldemort's arm in the fire. Voldemort withdrew his arm, and as it left Harry could see a pale form emerging from the smoke of the burning coffin. It curled together to produce, a thin lady. She was screaming, but not out loud, Harry could hear her pained voice inside his head. He tried to block it out, but it went on and on. Harry could see Voldemort talking to her, and somehow he knew that the poor woman was answering, but against her will. Her pitiful scream split through Harry's head, and he awoke in his bed at Hogwarts, his scar hurting and his head aching.  
  
The next day Harry tried hard to forget the things he had seen in his dream, but he had a sickness in the pit of his stomach which remained throughout the day, as did the stinging of the scar. The lessons with Professor Jenai were very interesting. The first few weeks had been a lot of theory, but they were just moving onto practical. One morning in late November Harry and his class were surprised to see all the tables moved to the side of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and instead lots of large bouncy cushions littering the floor. Professor Jenai was at her usual place, sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk. "Right now fifth years. It's about time for some practical work." The class exchanged smiles. "Now I am supposed to teach you a few basic spells to help you if you ever get into difficulties" Again Professor Jenai's startling green eyes were boring into Harry. He blushed slightly and lowered his eyes. "However," she continued seductively "there is little you can practice if you are not already in the situation, and therefore I must teach you a little Dark Arts spell first. Now this spell is easily blockable, and the counter spell is the ristennin charm. Make note." She said sharply. The class fumbled for quills and parchment.  
  
"Now the spell is Gwidir Taugia, and will bind the person you point your wand at. Now in reality this is a practice spell, it will not bind tightly, and would be fairly easy to wriggle out of. It is very unlikely that any Dark Arts wizard worth his or her salt would use it on you. The only reason we will use it is so you can learn how to untie people. Obviously if you are tied up yourselves it is unlikely that you will be able to free yourselves. You need another person to free you. The untying spell which is of the most use, as it will counter most binding spells is Narcannen Ristennen." The class were silent, eagerly writing down every word. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Try it for yourselves." Hermione paired off with Neville while Ron and Harry stood opposite each other. Ron moved fastest and with a quick Gwidir Taugia Harry found himself wrapped quite tightly with thick brown ropes. He could move his fingers, but that was about all. So much for it being easy to get out of thought Harry. Ron grinned at him and then sat down on one of the cushions. "How about the counter-curse?" Harry demanded. Ron remained seated and grinned at Harry completely covered with rope. Harry waddled towards him, as fast as he could while his legs were bound in thick cord. Three steps away from Ron he stumbled, tripped and fell headlong onto Ron, knocking Neville flying just as Hermione said Gwidir Taugia. Hermione's spell zoomed over Neville's head and bound Professor Jenai tightly in rope from head to toe. The class fell silent, and stared at Hermione who was facing Professor Jenai with her wand outstretched. There was a huge pause, and then Hermione mumbled Narcannen Ristennen, and the ropes fell away. Her face flushed scarlet with embarrassment, and she quickly apologized. Professor Jenai looked angrily at Ron, and told Hermione that she understood perfectly that it was an accident. However Hermione got a lot of angry looks from many boys throughout the school when it was found out that she'd tied up Professor Jenai. 


	9. Chapter 8 The Fight at Night

Chapter 8  
The Fight at Night  
  
To Harry's enduring disappointment Malfoy wasn't dropped from the Slytherin team, however as Hermione said it was probably more because of his father's broomsticks that his skill. However the fact that they had even considered dropping him had made Malfoy very bitter. His remarks were even more vindictive than usual, although without Snape skulking around Malfoy found it hard to get revenge. The worst thing for Malfoy was the way the Gryffindors treated Harry as their hero. However Malfoy had a new addition to his little gang of Crabbe and Goyle. Laure Trold was a small mean second year with mousy coloured hair and a sly smile. Unlike Crabbe and Goyle, Trold had brains and was fond of using them for mean tricks. Hermione often saw him in the library pouring over books trying to find new curses and spells. One of his favourites was putting pepper potion in people's meals so that they couldn't stop sneezing all day or when the teachers weren't looking bewitching people's quills so they would write wrong answers. He had had more detentions than the whole of Slytherin put together, but there were still things that he didn't get punished for. Harry, Ron and Hermione hated Laure almost as much as Malfoy. As Ron remarked one breakfast, "At least Malfoy wasn't nasty to everyone." Hermione looked scathingly over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was talking loudly about how his father had just bought a new house-elf. Her eyes glittered angrily, "They're as bad as each other. I wonder what Trold is up to though, he's always in the library and he's definitely not doing school work," she said sniffily. Malfoy saw her look and swaggered over to her, Trold, doing a reasonable imitation of Malfoy's swagger, behind him, "Oh Granger," he said in his usual slimy way. "Why were you looking at our table. wishing you could join us perhaps? Well I'm sorry, we only allow purebloods to sit with us, we couldn't have something as dirty as you near our food." His little gang laughed loudly. Hermione stared straight ahead, concentrating on buttering her toast. Harry and Ron pushed back their chairs and stood up, trying to look threatening, but there was little they could do under the watchful eye of the teachers, "Go play with dragons Malfoy," Harry said angrily. Malfoy suddenly flashed out his wand and yelled "Fernuculus!" Harry with lightening speed, born of Quidditch training, ducked down and the curse flew harmlessly towards the ceiling. Professor Jenai appeared next to Malfoy, looking at Malfoy with disdain, "Improper use of magic in the school- that'll be a detention for you Malfoy and ten points from Slytherin." She swept off without another word. Malfoy stormed off followed by his little group. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged wide smiles, "He should know better than to do magic in front of teachers," Hermione said happily. "A detention!" said Ron gleefully. "That serves him right. and that was a superb duck Harry." "Look at the time," interrupted Hermione, "come on its transfiguration and McGonegall will kill us if we're late." They ran up to the transfiguration room only to find they weren't the last ones. Neville was also missing. McGonegall had only started the register and paused at Neville's name, "Anyone know where Neville is?" she asked pointedly. No one replied and McGonegall glared at them as if they had hidden him somewhere. Neville wasn't in divination either or in any of the lessons that day. Hermione was looking quite worried as she entered the common room after Arithmancy. "None of the teachers have seen him," she said anxiously. "Where can he have got to? Do you think we should tell Professor Dumbledore?" "I'm sure someone will have told him already," Ron pointed out. There was nothing to do but go to bed. Harry had just got into his pajamas and into bed when he noticed a small white mouse scurrying about on the floor. Harry stared at it interestedly. It was running in straight lines, stopping and turning in a different direction, then turning back and going the way it came. Harry softly called out to Ron, "Ron, you've got to look at this.Ron wake up!" Ron rolled over, rubbing his eyes, "What is it?" he asked sleepily. "Just look at this mouse." By this time Dean and Seamus were watching too. "It looks like its trying to tell us something." Dean told them. "Yes but what?" replied Harry. The mouse continued making the same strange movements. "Look!" Ron said suddenly. "Letters.its spelling out something. There's an L. and that must be an E." The mouse had stopped making funny jerking movements and ran to the other side of the room where it started again, running straight, turning 145 degrees and then running straight again, "NEVILLE!" yelled Seamus. "He's spelling Neville. That mouse must be Neville!" The mouse stopped and started to nod its head. "What do we do now?" asked Ron. "Lets get Hermione.she'll know what to do," Harry said. Ron ran quickly down the stairs and returned shortly with Hermione. She looked in horror at the small white mouse that was Neville Longbottom. "It must be a simple transfiguration potion," she told them. "I bet that's what Laure Trold's been doing in the library all the time." "That's all very well," Seamus said, "but how do we get him back again?" "Luckily I think it's fairly easy- a simple counter spell should do it," Hermione told them. "Don't you think we should get him to the hospital wing?" Dean asked. Hermione ignored him and instead pointed her wand at the mouse, "Reversare transformatio," she said giving a small flick of her wand. Neville appeared before them with a loud pop. He looked very miserable, "It's no good- I should never be in Gryffindor. I can't stand up to anyone." Anger started to mount in the dormitory, "It's not your fault Neville, it's Malfoys and Trolds. We'll get our revenge don't you worry." Ron told him. Neville looked at them still unhappily, "Malfoy sent me with a message. He says to meet him on the third floor corridor tomorrow night and he'll finished what he started at breakfast." A big tear slid down Neville's cheek. "I'm not fit to be a Gryffindor. Malfoy said so. He said that I was a failure, that I shouldn't be at Hogwarts at all." Hermione exploded, "You're exactly in the right place Neville, don't anyone ever tell you otherwise. The sorting hat is never wrong." Neville crept quietly into bed. The rest of them decided to have a meeting. "We've got to do something." Hermione told them, her eyes flashing. "This duel. we'll go and we'll win. Malfoy doesn't care about detentions. We can have some serious fun and we'll tell Malfoy that if he mentions anything to a teacher then we'll tell him about Neville. We could get him expelled for that I'm sure." The others listened excitedly. "Yep, let's do it." Seamus said thrilled. Harry thought rather guiltily about his promise to Professor Dumbledore but banished it when he thought about revenge on Malfoy. Hermione was a great help, she taught them all sorts of useful charms and curses including the star freeze, the slug- spitting curse and werewolf curse, which made hair grow all over your body. The Gryffindors were extremely impressed. It was nearly two o'clock when Hermione eventually told them she was going to bed. Tiredly the boys climbed into their beds.  
  
The next day things started to get a bit out of hand. Hermione sent Malfoy the note telling him what she would do if there was any funny business on his part. However the news of the challenge had leaked out and nearly every Gryffindor in the common room at break and lunch was discussing which curse they were going to use. At teatime Harry overheard a group of Slytherins discussing the same. Quietly he whispered to Hermione, "Isn't this going a bit too far. its turning into a full scale war. We're bound to be caught." Hermione nodded, "But its too late to back out now," she said worriedly. Neville however was treated like a hero throughout the day. Somehow the story had become a little distorted and throughout the school the story was being told about how Neville had single handedly fought against ten Slytherin before being overpowered and forced to drink the transfiguration potion. Something about the gleam in Hermione's eye told Harry that this story had something to do with her.  
  
That night at twelve Harry counted forty Gryffindors armed with their wands queuing at the portrait hole, the remainder cheering them off. Hermione and Neville led the possession, followed by Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and the Weasley twins. At the end of the corridor they met nearly headless Nick. He had a ghostly sword and huge shield, that looked almost too heavy to hold, "Couldn't miss out on the fun" he said almost happily. "I haven't had a good fight since.well I'm not sure when. I'm longing to throw a few blows at the Bloody Baron. You know, a few thrusts and parries." As they reached the third floor corridor the Gryffindors became quiet and slowed, carefully going round every corner incase of an ambush. They reached the third floor without difficulty. At the end of the corridor about forty Slytherins were waiting for them headed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Where's Trold?" Hermione hissed. Malfoy stepped forward, he seemed a little whiter under the strange flickering lights of the candles. "Well look, couldn't face me on your own Potter- you had to bring your friends" Malfoy said indicating the Gryffindors by a wave of his wand. "I didn't ask them to come," Harry said hotly, "They came because of Neville, I'll take you on anytime Malfoy, without your friends." Just then there was a sudden noise of charging feet. The Gryffindors turned to see another thirty Slytherins charging towards them from the opposite direction wands outstretched. While they turned Malfoy's gang of Slytherin's drew their wands and started cursing left, right and centre. Pandemonium reigned. Harry watched with horror as a hundred different curses flew across the corridor. They were making enough noise to wake the entire school not to mention the people in Hogsmeade. Harry felt a curse whizz past his cheek and he ducked down. Through a gap in the writhing crowd he was just able to make out Malfoy and Trold sneaking off along the corridor. Trust them to escape thought Harry angrily. He started to follow them. He pushed past Millicant Bulstrode and Hermione who had dropped their wands and were now rolling about on the floor locked in combat and stepped over Fred Weasley who had been disabled by the leg-locker curse. Nearly-headless Nick was having a very elaborate sword fight with the bloody baron, but had already lost one silvery opaque arm which was lying on the floor. Harry ran after Malfoy and Trold but they had a head start. Harry was just able to catch them going into a small classroom on the second corridor. Heart pounding and wand drawn he followed them in. At first he could see no- one, but then he heard the disarming spell and his wand left his fingers. He heard Trold say Lumos, and behind him the door shut firmly. Malfoy and Trold were standing in front of him, grinning inanely and holding Harry's wand. "Totalis petoralis!" Trold said and Harry immediately felt himself under the influence of the body bind curse. He couldn't move anything and then to his horror he saw Laure Trold bring a knife out from his cloak. "Lets see if this works then," he said rather wildly. Trold held the knife out in front of him and whispered words that Harry couldn't hear and then withdrew his hands so the knife remained quivering in the air. The bewitched knife suddenly zoomed towards him, and past him, cutting his cheek as it did so. Then it returned to its original position in front of Malfoy who looked ecstatic, "It's as good as you promised, lets have some fun." Quietly he said the counter curse which freed Harry from the body bind curse, just as the knife headed for Harry a second time, this time making a cut on his leg. Harry turned and bolted for the door, just as the knife headed for his arm. Slamming the door behind him he ran wildly down the stairs. The knife followed him down, sometimes catching his legs, arms or face as he skidded round pillars and through doors. The rapturous laughter of Malfoy and Trold followed him. Harry ran blindly through corridors and flew down stairs. He had to get back to the common room he realised. It was his only way of escape. Harry could hear the knife whistling again towards him. He threw himself to the floor, and the knife just missed his ear as it went whizzing past him. Harry scrambled to his feet and continued, panting. Just as Harry turned a corner a foot was put out and sent him flying onto the floor. His chin met with the cold stone with a sickening crunch. Harry saw Malfoy and Trold in front of him, their arms folded. Behind them was a girl he only knew by sight. She had shoulder length frizzy hair and freckles that covered her face and arms. Harry scrambled to his feet his back against the wall, Malfoy, Trold and the girl surrounding him. The girl looked concernedly at Harry. Harry realised that his face was covered with a mat of blood where the knife had caught him and run down his face. Together with the deep cuts on his arms made him look like something out of a horror movie. He tried to talk but he couldn't move his mouth properly, his jaw seemed to be broken. All he could do was make grunting noises. The girl suddenly shook herself and said angrily, "Its gone too far now Draco, let him go!" Malfoy looked furious, "We've only just started Hathir. This'll teach him. thinking he can get away with fighting a Malfoy. We're going to turn him into a spider and hope someone stands on him." Malfoy raised his wand, Hathir suddenly pushed between Malfoy and Harry. She spat her words out, "You told me we were going to see something special Draco. This isn't special its disgusting. To think that I ever liked you, get lost. Leave him alone.Now!" Malfoy looked at her in disgust, "You'd protect him over me?" he asked in disbelief. Hathir nodded her eyes flashing. Malfoy looked beaten. He glared at Hathir as if in pain. "If I let him go?" he asked quietly. She looked back at him. "No.its over," she said quietly but firmly. Harry looked on in amazement. Malfoy had a girlfriend! He couldn't believe it. Malfoy exchanged looks with Trold, "Then you're as bad as him," Malfoy told Hathir with venom. He and Trod drew their wands and pointed them at her. Harry slumped against the wall. The pain in his arms, which at first he hadn't noticed, had suddenly broken through in a wave. Malfoy, Trold and Hathir stood waiting for someone to make the first move. The tense silence was broken by a queer clanking from up the corridor. All four of them turned to see a suit of armor making its way up the darkened passage. The suit of armor was dull silver and in its arms it carried a large shield and a glittering sword pointed directly at Malfoy. It clanged up the corridor straight for Trold and Malfoy. Malfoy turned and ran, Trold pointed his wand and yelled, "Spittan limus." There was a flash of green light and the curse bounded off the armor and headed straight for Trold. He turned and retched. His mouth opened and green slime erupted like a fountain covering the walls and floors with sticky algae coloured gunk. Trold turned and ran, thick slime spraying from his mouth every time he opened to take a breath. The knight in armor removed his helmet and a mop of tousled black hair appeared. Neville grinned down at them. Harry looked at Hathir and Neville and tried to say thank you, but it came out more like, "Grug Goo." Hathir gave them a quick smile and fled down the corridor. Neville got out of his armor and bent down to Harry, just as Professor McGonegall swept down the corridor, "Never in all my life have I known." she was yelling. She stopped when she saw Harry. "Good heavens, saints preserve us. Harry are you all right?" she said rather weakly. Harry nodded feebly. "Come on up to the hospital wing now," she said offering her arm. Harry took it and together they limped off. Neville slipped into the shadows and headed back to the common room.  
  
The hospital wing was packed. Madame Pomfrey was rushing from one patient to the next trying to reverse jelly legs, rubber legs and tenticalitus all at once. Professor McGonegall pushed Harry to the front of the queue. Madame Pomfrey gave them a desperate look. "Bluot Hailjan, Minerva," she said to Professor McGonegall. "Third shelf down, blue bottle in the medical cupboard," and she paused. "He looks like he may need a bone mending charm for his jaw. I'll see to that later," and she rushed off. Professor McGonegall found him a spare bed and gave him the potion to put on his arms face and legs. Harry felt very tired and soon went to sleep.  
  
The next morning seemed very quiet after the night before. Harry found himself tucked in a hospital bed when Professor Dumbledore walked purposefully towards his bed. Harry was suddenly remembered of his promise about no midnight wanderings, let alone a full-scale war with Slytherin. Dumbledore sat on the end of his bed and looked severely at Harry. "I have," he began, "been talking to some of your peers about the goings on last night. I understand you had something to do with it." Harry stared at his sheets guiltily. "Would you like to tell me exactly what happened last night," Dumbledore continued sternly. Harry told him everything taking care not to embellish the story. Dumbledore listened silently until Harry had finished. When he had, he nodded to himself and then left Harry without another word, leaving Harry feeling sick and not from the healing potion. After breakfast, Madame Pomfrey told him that he was free to go down to the hall. His wounds had healed over night, but he had been left feeling rather stiff. All the Gryffindors and Slytherins were there looking rather tired and anxious. Professor Dumbledore stood at the front and the students were silent as they waited for the repercussions. Dumbledore was swift and angry, "What happened last night was unacceptable. It will not happen again. As a punishment there will be no outings to Hogsmeade, all those involved in the fight confined to the library or the common rooms at break and lunch and as from now, for one week you will be having only bread and water for meals. I have also expelled Laure Trold for unacceptable bewitching of a knife and the transfiguration of a student. Draco Malfoy is to be given a warning. Another incident similar to this and he too will be expelled. That may be all you. You may go now." The students left for their first lesson, "All in all I think we got off rather lightly," Hermione told them. 


	10. Chapter 9 Problems in Potions

Chapter 9  
Problems in potions  
  
Potions lessons had improved infinitely since Snape had gone, and Harry now looked forward to the chance to brew potions and experiment with the different ingredients. However Harry was in for a shock. The class were doing personal projects in potions, and Harry had spent hours perfecting his shrinking potion formula. The last lesson before Christmas was the climax to their project when they would be demonstrating the effects of their potion. However it was not the cheery Professor Nosbod waiting for them in the dungeon. "Snape," said Harry involuntary. Malfoy and his pals were standing next to him, all three grinning at Harry's expression. "Potter, how good to see you," Snape greeted him in his oily voice. Harry said nothing and stood behind his desk. Ron and Hermione were looking equally disappointed. "Today I believe you will be finishing your potions that you've been experimenting with," Snape began. "This lesson will be assessed, so I will expect you to all be working in silence finishing your potions which will be tested at the end of the lesson." He grinned sadistically at Harry and Ron. They didn't dare speak as they cut up the necessary roots, and distilled the final stages of the potions. Snape wandered around the desks, sipping from a silver goblet that contained a yellow steaming liquid, congratulating the Slytherins and criticizing the Gryffindors, almost reducing Neville to tears when he threw out the dragon's liver that Neville had spent nearly an half an hour carefully frying. Then Snape swept out of the room, announcing that he would be returning in a few minutes when he expected them to have finished their potions. Almost as soon as Snape had left the classroom Neville's cauldron began to bubble and hiss violently, yellow and green vapours belched out of it, enveloping the classroom in a yellow cloud smelling strongly of putrid eggs. Harry and Hermione made their way over to the help Neville. They removed the cauldron from the heat, and slowly the rank fumes dispersed. Through the mist Harry could make out Snape looking furious. "Potter!" he yelled. " Get back to your desk, Neville, for you utter stupidity ten points from Gryffindor." "But sir I didn't do anything." whimpered Neville. "Silence Longbottom, another ten points from Gryffindor for cheek." Malfoy was smirking widely. Harry put two and two together quickly. "It was Malfoy," he whispered to Ron, "Potter, what were you whispering" yelled Snape. "Come here, lets demonstrate your potion first. Here." He brought out another silver cup. "Pour it out" he demanded. Harry reluctantly took a scoop from his cauldron. "Drink it" he said nastily. There was a small gasp from the class. "But sir, Professor Nosbod said we would only be trying it on rats, it's only an experiment" said Harry in desperation. "Drink it" repeated Snape with narrowed eyes. "Professor" tried Hermione. "Granger, ten points from Gryffindor and it will be a detention if I hear another word." Hermione went red, and glared at Malfoy, who was wearing a grin that looked big enough to split his face. Harry closed his eyes and emptied the goblet. Immediately things started to swirl, faster and faster until he felt sick, and then he felt himself plummeting towards the ground at a phenomenal speed. He looked down at the floor, only a few inches from his head. He was only a few centimetres high. Snape's boot towered, like a mountain to one side. Harry suddenly felt fear flood through him. He started to run, large noises seemed to be coming from above him. He whizzed through the giant forest of feet, narrowly missing several feet on the way, and eventually reached a table leg which seemed the size of a small house. He sheltered in the shadow of it, breathing heavily. A pair of large black boots the size of double decker buses appeared by his shelter. A large pink hand reached down and grabbed Harry around the waist. The fingers were holding him far too tight, and Harry had difficulty breathing. The pain in his ribs was immense. He was lifted up and placed on a table. Large faces were staring at him. He could hear several girlish voices squealing. Probably Lavendar and Parvati thought Harry. Suddenly he felt very warm, and he felt his body growing, and suddenly found himself standing on the desk, the class looking up at him in awe. He slid off the table, his chest seemed on fire. He also felt sick, and couldn't help himself retching in front of the class. Snape used his wand to clear up the mess on the floor, and then ordered them back to their desks so he could dictate their homework. "Silence!" he growled when Ron opened his mouth to speak. He started dictating, taking a sip from his silver goblet. Harry was glaring crossly at his parchment, trying to ignore the shooting pains across his chest, when he was interrupted by gasps from the class. Snape was shrinking, he was already knee size, and still getting smaller. Several of the Gryffindors couldn't suppress small laughs. The Slytherins were looking with amazement at their teacher, now less than an inch high. The miniature Snape was pulling his tiny wand from his pocket and muttering squeaky small words. For a split second Snape's head blossomed hugely in contrast to his tiny body. Then Snape emerged at his original size, red faced and furious. Harry had never seen him looking so angry. He looked at Harry with a glare of utmost hatred. "Potter, I will have you expelled for this. The rest of you get out of my sight now. Potter you will pay, I will speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately. Wait here." And he was gone before Harry could even protest his innocence. The class collected their things and walked out of the classroom silently. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with nervously, but left without saying anything in case Snape returned. Harry could hear Malfoy laughing loudly down the corridor. Harry stood miserably and looked at the pile of yellowing parchment piled on Snape's grandly carved desk. One of the pieces of parchment looked like it had some kind of glowing picture on it. Looking round him just in case Snape had returned Harry pulled it out slightly. Another tug and the small corner was out. Harry suddenly felt chill. There on the parchment glowing green and black was the skull and snake, the feared signature of Voldemort. What was Snape doing with a letter from Voldemort? He stared in bewilderment. Dumbledore had said that Snape was once a Death Eater, had he returned to the Dark Lord's service now Voldemort had arisen and was gaining power? Without warning Harry was hit round the head so hard he fell sprawling on the floor. Snape was standing over him, white with anger, "How dare you, how dare you? Those are my papers! Dumbledore says without proof I can't expel you, well I tell you, you will not get away with this, I will take fifty points from Gryffindor, and you will have five detentions. Now get out of here now, and if you ever put a foot even a toe out of line, I will personally make sure that you are not only expelled, but Granger and Weasley are too, after I have used some restricted potions to my advantage. Go. Go." He shouted into Harry's face, his own face contorted in a white rage. Harry knowing any argument was useless left the classroom miserably. Why did Snape have to pick on him? Wasn't it bad enough to have You Know Who trying his hardest to kill him without Snape and Malfoy trying to get him expelled? And what was the dark mark doing on a letter to Snape? He made his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione were bitterly discussing the unfairness of it. "He even made Malfoy pick you up." Harry showed them the bruises around his waist. They were large and purple. Hermione was outraged, "We should complain, it's so unfair, a week's worth of detentions. I know you didn't do anything, I was with you. We should tell Professor McGonegall." What's that going to do, it will only make things worse," "Yes, but fifty points from Gryffindor for something that you didn't do, and then another thirty points lost in the lesson. It's so unfair.." And Hermione faltered. Harry told them about the letter he had seen. "But Snape wouldn't join Voldemort, not after Snape betrayed him to Dumbledore, he wouldn't would he?" said Hermione looking shocked. "It wouldn't surprise me, I've never liked him" said Ron, as if he was the only one who had ever hated Snape.  
  
Harry spent much of the next few days wondering what horrible jobs Snape would get him doing in his detentions. He didn't have very long. Just three days after the potions lesson Harry received a parchment that said simply, Detention, Astrology Tower 11:00pm. "What could you possibly be doing up there, and at that time?" said Hermione incredulously when Harry showed her the note. "I don't know," said Harry dully. He didn't think there was any possibility of it being remotely nice, and knowing Snape's present mood, it would be painful. The rest of the day was spent discussing what on earth Harry would be doing up the astrology tower. Ron was convinced it would involve a large troll, whereas Hermione was thinking that it would involve testing all the potions that the class had made up. None of this made Harry feel any better. Ron had just suggested that it could be subduing a fully grown dragon, or throwing himself off the tower, at the back of Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall appeared behind him, and made Ron fall off his seat as she demanded to know what was so important to talk about when they were supposed to be studying advanced switching spells. But when Ron mumbled that they were discussing Snape's detention, she looked at Harry with concern. "Yes I heard about that little incident. You didn't have anything to do with it did you?" "No, Professor" answered Harry looking straight into her slate grey eyes. "I didn't think so. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it, well I could try Professor Snape, but he seems determined to punish you. Well good luck," and she swept off to complain to Neville that the hairbrush he was supposedly trying to turn into a rabbit, still had bristles instead of whiskers, and a handle instead of a tail. That evening as Ron and Hermione said good-bye to Harry at the portrait hole, Harry felt like he was going to his execution. "Cheer up, Harry" tried Hermione, "I'm sure it won't be that bad." But she sounded hollow, and unconvincing. Her eyes were full of concern. Harry left the lighted warm common room, and entered the dark, damp corridor. Draughts were blowing through, making the candles flicker. Harry headed towards the main stairs, ignoring the Bloody Baron, who was sliding along the floor muttering gruesomely. Harry pulled his cloak tightly round him. On the third floor, he found the small wooden door hidden behind a large tapestry showing a dragon being slaughtered by a knight in purple armour. The door was already slightly open. Harry pushed it and it creaked loudly, and immediately a wave of water descended on Harry followed by a small bucket. "Ouch!" Harry yelled. Peeves had carefully balanced the bucket on the top of the door so the next person to open the door would be soaked. Peeves cackles echoed down the corridor. Harry could hear him calling out happily to himself, "Potter Potter, Now a bit wetter Ha Ha Ha" It doesn't even rhyme thought Harry miserably as he ascended the stone stairs, leaving a wet trail of puddles and drips behind him. Harry climbed and climbed looking out of the small slits to see the stars shining through purple sky. At the top of the stairs Harry hesitated before opening the door. He couldn't hear any roar of dragons, or growl of trolls. He slowly pushed open the door. It was very dark, only lit be a half moon, the stars were pinpricks of light. The sky was a purple wash, but it was still light enough to see that the tower was devoid of people. Harry suddenly felt nervous, was the message, a hoax. Last time he had been caught up here at night he'd lost Gryffindor 100 points, and got another detention. Was it Malfoy on his revenge? Harry peered into the gloom. It was still surprisingly warm. Harry could make out a large low trunk, on the far side of the tower top. He walked slowly over to it. There was a note scrawled on top on parchment, Clean these What a cheek thought Harry, Snape hadn't even bothered to come and oversee his detention. Wondering what was in the trunk Harry carefully opened the lid. The contents were hidden in the darkness. A low humming was coming from it. The humming grew louder and louder, and suddenly the air was alive with comma-shaped insects. Harry stepped back in horror. The insects were swarming above him, their tiny eyes glowing red. Was this Snape's punishment? All at once the insects descended, the first one hit his skin, and stung him. Within seconds the swarm was covering Harry, stinging him. In agony, and trying to protect his eyes, Harry stumbled towards the door. However the insects had doubled in number, and were covering his whole body. Harry screamed as waves of red pain enveloped his entire body. He stumbled and fell headlong onto the floor. He didn't have the strength to stand back up. The insects were hurting him so much, he just wanted to die. Harry thought he saw a flash of blue-white light, and then everything went black. ( 


	11. Chapter 10 Fuggio

Chapter 10  
Fuggio  
  
When Harry awoke, he couldn't see anything. It was totally dark. He knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't make out anything at all. Just total blackness. Harry let out a low moan. Was he blind? There was no sound. Harry felt pain all over his skin. His body seemed to be on fire all over. Harry called out, but no one answered him. It was too warm for him to be in the tower, and he felt as if he was lying between soft sheets. He remembered the insects, the flash of light, and now what? Where was he? His skin was itching so badly, that he wanted to scratch himself raw, but he couldn't move his arms. He couldn't move his legs either. Harry didn't know how long he had been lying there. After what seemed like days, Harry heard some noise, someone was moving about. Harry called out again, hoarsely, as his throat was parched. To his immense relief he was answered. The familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey appeared from nearby. "Harry, can you hear me?" Harry grunted in response. "Harry you are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, You were brought here yesterday night. You were attacked in the Astrology tower," "My eyes, I can't see," croaked Harry. "You've been blindfolded, the toxins the insects released affect your eyes, they will be very sensitive to light, and your skin. It will take a few days before you recover. Now let me just put this cream on your skin." Harry felt a cool balm being applied to his raw skin, and the itching relented. "Now you need to rest" Madame Pomfrey said sternly. Feeling too tired to do anything else, Harry lay on the bed, wishing he could see what was around him. After a while Harry heard Ron and Hermione arguing with Madame Pomfrey. She reluctantly let them in to see Harry. "What happened," they said unanimously, "Dumbledore wouldn't tell us anything" Hermione added. Harry told them about the tower, the trunk and the insects. Hermione and Ron listened in silence. "Snape wouldn't do that would he?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking, when Harry finished. "I don't know, he thought I'd made him shrink in front of the class, he was worse than cross with me. After you went, and he saw me with that letter, I thought he wanted to kill me. He was absolutely furious, even crosser than he was with the potion that made him shrink." "But he's a teacher, it's illegal!" " But what about Malfoy, he's still furious after that Quidditch match?" Ron voiced. Harry wished he could see them. He'd never realised how much he needed his sight. But before they could discuss it further, Madame Pomfrey interrupted them, and ushered Ron and Hermione out of the room, much to their and Harry's annoyance. Harry was left to his thoughts, and the lonely darkness. Over the next few days, however he had no shortage of visitors: Fred, George, Neville, Denis, Seamus and even Professor McGonagall came to talk to him at his bedside. However they all seemed rather distant, and none of them stayed very long. Professor McGonegall was unusually gentle with Harry. She also filled Harry in on the rest of the story. She explained that after seeing Professor Snape in the staff room she had realised that Harry was in danger. She rushed up to the Astrology tower, just in time to save Harry from the Hums. The Hums were a dangerous invention of Dark Wizards. When a single insect was allowed to escape it multiplies, and as a swarm it attacked the victims usually fatally. However Professor McGonegall stoutly denied that Snape had sent the note or had anything to do with the incident. She did have some good news however. In light of what Harry had suffered, she had persuaded Snape to forget the detentions Harry was owed. Apart from the visitors, the next few days were some of the worst Harry had ever lived. His body felt like hundreds of insects were crawling over him. His arms were kept by his sides to stop him itching. He was very alone in dark isolation. He wanted desperately to get back to lessons, and forget the whole episode. Even Snape's lessons were preferable to this. However, it did give Harry plenty of time to think about who had done this to him. Harry was convinced that Snape was at the bottom of it. Hadn't he seen the letter with the Dark Mark? Dumbledore was too trusting of Snape. Now Voldemort was back, what was keeping Snape from joining him again? He was after all an ex-Death eater, and head of the Slytherins. And where had he been at the beginning of the term? No one had an explanation for him. By the end of the week, Harry had convinced himself, Ron and almost Hermione, that it was Snape. When eventually it was time to remove the blindfold Harry was even more excited than he had been after winning the Quidditch match against the Slytherins. When Madame Pomfrey eventually let him release the detested blindfold, Harry's eyes were immediately dazzled by the light, despite the room being shaded by large curtains, and filled with tears. Harry then rubbed them, something he had been aching to do for the past few days. Madame Pomfrey tried to get Harry to wear a pair of large dark glasses. But he adamantly refused. Nothing would make him wear the glasses in front of Malfoy and Snape. That would be the final insult. But before he could leave the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey told him that Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office. Rolling his eyes at Ron and Hermione, who'd been looking forward to his return almost as much as he had, Harry headed for Dumbledore's office, for the second time that term. He walked slowly, allowing his sore eyes to adjust to the dim hallways. The door to Dumbledore's office was open at the bottom of the twisted stairs, which Harry started moving as soon as Harry stood on them. He knocked at the door at the top, and was immediately answered by a gruff come in. Harry entered, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He gave Harry a small smile as he gestured to Harry to sit on the chair opposite him. Harry sat, feeling nervous although he wasn't sure why. "So Harry, I hear you have been in the wars again." Harry nodded meekly. "Before you ask, no I don't know how this happened, or who did it. I know you will immediately suspect Professor Snape, but you must believe me, Professor Snape is as faithful to the good side as I am and I will not hear anything to the contrary. Professor Snape has risked his life, to help me and you, although you may not realise this at the moment. As for the happenings on the tower, the Hums, alas, a feared weapon of the dark lord, and deadly. I would like you to remember that the creation of Hums is a very difficult exercise, and could only be done by a strong wizard, therefore it couldn't be any student from the school. They are very dangerous. The only reason you are still with us, is thanks to Professor McGonegall, and Peeves water bomb. I don't know if you know, but the reason the hums didn't attack you quicker is the wetness of your clothes. They don't like water, you were lucky. "I have had to report this incident to the ministry, who are obviously not happy. They agree with me, that there is a dark wizard at work here, although I managed to convince them, that it is no one within the school. All of the teachers have volunteered to take the test for polyjuice potion, and I am glad to say that none of them were positive. However the ministry as I said are not happy, they've asked for, and I'm afraid you're not going to like this, a body guard." Harry looked at Dumbledore with a look of shock, "Please no, sir." But Dumbledore interrupted him. "I'm not sure you understand the position Harry. The ministry are insisting. My hands are tied, they already blame me for the what happened last year. If I don't comply they will insist on my resignation. They are looking for any excuse. If I thought it was for your best interest I wouldn't hesitate to refuse to comply with the ministry, but this is in your best interest. You will have to have a bodyguard with you at all times. There is no room for any negotiation. Just to remind you of the seriousness of the situation, the other scenario was the closing of Hogwarts." Harry kept silent, his weak eyes were starting to water due to the bright light in the room. He stared at his hands. Why couldn't things just be normal and simple for once? After a long pause, Dumbledore continued. "I know this may seem a little harsh to you, I'm sorry, I wish things could be easier, but given the situation..." Dumbledore paused, looked quickly at Harry, and then looked away towards Fawkes, who was sitting on his perch. Fawkes spread his wings, and let out one long sorrowful note, that seemed so sad, that it made Harry want to cry. There was a long silence, and Harry felt that he had to say something, anything. Harry said the first thing that came into his head, "What has Voldemort been doing apart from trying to kill me?" The change in Dumbledore's face was dramatic, he looked grim and Harry thought even a little fearful. His voice was sad and low. Harry thought he could detect a slight break in it. "Karkaroff is dead. I may not have agreed with his teaching, but he didn't deserve this. Several of the old aurors are dead. And last week, last week it was Moody. The real Alistor Moody. Put in his trunk and sent to the ministry. You see now why, I and all the wizarding world are worried for your welfare. If you die, there is no hope. " "Now. Your protector," He got open and walked over to the door, opened it, and in walked to Harry's immense amazement was Sirius, standing straight and tall. He looked a lot healthier than the previous times Harry had seen him. He was wearing smart emerald robes, and his hair was neatly combed. "Sirius" Harry yelled in amazement. Sirius walked over to Harry and enveloped Harry in a huge bear hug. Harry clung on to him tightly, not wanting to let go. But by the time they eventually parted, Harry realised that it couldn't happen, "But you can't be seen in Hogwarts, they'll send you to the dementors. I won't let him." Dumbledore answered him quickly, "He will have to be in disguise of course, but you'll know it's him." "Dumbledore wasn't going to let you know who I was in case it got out, but I persuaded Dumbledore that you needed the support." Sirius continued. "You can let Ron and Hermione know, you'd find it hard not to, but please don't tell anyone else. My life depends on it." Harry felt a little better. If he had to have a guard, then Sirius was by far the best person with him. "How will you disguise yourself?" Harry asked. "I'll use polyjuice potion. I'm afraid, that I'll become a goblin. One of Dumbledore's close friends has agreed to hide in Hogwarts, in a private chamber off Dumbledore's rooms to allow me to take some of his hair, and so I won't be found out." "Sirius I don't want to you to be at any risk of capture, I'd never forgive myself, Dumbledore, are you sure that he will be safe?" Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile. "Harry, I wouldn't have agreed to it, if I thought there was an unnecessary risk, but Sirius insisted, and I can't think of anyone I would trust more. Besides there is a slight risk wherever he goes, but no one will suspect that he is at Hogwarts. Also he is a convicted murder," At this Dumbledore gave another small smile, while Sirius grinned, "And I am not one to argue with him." Sirius then took a small bottle out of his pocket, and drank out of it. Almost immediately, Sirius shrank a little, grew long ears, and took on the twisted smile of a goblin. In a grating voice Sirius told him, "Call me Fuggio. Shall we go to your friends. They will be worrying about you." Harry followed Sirius/Fuggio down the stairs, not believing his look. As he walked along the corridors towards the common room people gave him funny looks, wondering why there was a goblin in the school. Some of the younger pupils looked a little scared, whereas the older ones just looked confused. Everyone knew that goblins were only found in Gringotts. Perhaps Harry owed them money. As Harry entered the common room he received many shocked and angry looks. Even teachers only came into the common room on special occasions. Having a stranger in the common room was unheard of. Harry grinned to himself when he realised that the last stranger to enter the common room was probably Sirius, two years ago when he was trying to kill Ron's rat, Scabbers. Sirius walked to the middle of the room, and called all the students to be quiet. After a few angry whispers,( who the hell does he think he is?), Sirius began, "As some of you may know, Harry was attacked last week, and you may also realise that He Who Must Not Be Named is regaining his power. He has vowed to seek vengeance on Harry, and we, that is Dumbledore believes that You Know Who was behind last week's attack on Harry," There were a few quiet whispers and shocked sighs from the now silent Gryffindors. "Although it is unlikely that You Know Who will try again, Dumbledore has asked that I stay with Harry for his protection. Please support him in this difficult time, and if the situation changes, in any way that may put any of you in danger we will consider drastic measures to ensure your protection. Thank you for listening." After which, Sirius returned to Harry's side. Nervous voices returned the common room to its usual noisy bustle. Ron and Hermione made their way quickly over to Harry and Sirius, Ron looking with amazement at Sirius, as if he'd never seen a goblin out of Gringotts. Sirius tried to smile at them, but it looked more like a scowl and Hermione took a step back. "Follow!" whispered Sirius. They all followed him out of the common room, and into a part of the school Harry had never been in before, which involved pressing a statue of Sir Ruffin between the eyes, and then opening a door that was invisible in the middle of a wall. They found themselves in a small room in an unknown tower. Harry looked around the circular room. It was covered in red and gold panels, and had strange circular windows. In the middle of the room was a ornate carved table surrounded by plush red chair. On the opposite side of the room was a large couch covered with oriental looking rugs and cushions. Ron and Hermione were eyeing Sirius with much suspicion. Harry grinned at them, but they just looked puzzled. Sirius quickly examined the empty room, and finished by closing the shutters of the circular windows. His wand lit up, letting out a pale green light. He used it to light red and pink candles around the room. He then turned to Harry. "It's alright, quite safe. Dumbledore choose it for us. We will have privacy here," Sirius said, and looking at Hermione and Ron said to Harry, " Well, do you want to make introductions?" "This, although it doesn't look like him, is Sirius." There was a large pause, and then much to Hermione's and Sirius's surprise, she ran across the room and flung her arms around him. "Oh I've been so worried about you, is it really you?" she said, her face buried in his chest. "Yes, I've been alright, nobody knows where I am, or even if I'm alive, it's Harry that you should be worried about. I don't know if Dumbledore has made it public, but Voldemort has vowed to kill Harry, and by doing this an age-old type of dark magic says he will then be able to defeat any wizard. I'm here to protect him." Ron who had been quiet up to now suddenly spoke, "How, how are they going to get to Harry, and how are you going to stop him, he can't get into Hogwarts can he?" "Voldemort's powers have been growing since last summer when he reemerged. He will find a way of getting in here, however if he does, it will be using a person, like under the impervius curse, or come himself, by using polyjuice potion. Either way he will not be able to have the Death Eater's with him, and it may be possible to defeat him, or at least protect Harry. Anyway, that's enough of that. No one apart from Professor McGonegall and Dumbledore knows who I am, and so you must call me Fuggio. Oh and Professor Snape. He's helping me get the polyjuice potion. You can't be seen to be too close to me either, or people may suspect something. If anything Harry you must be seen to dislike me. That would be the natural reaction." They left the strange room, Sirius keeping close to Harry. 


	12. Chapter 11 The Snow Ball

Chapter 11  
The Snow Ball  
  
Over the next few days, Harry found that he didn't need to act very hard to be annoyed with Fuggio. He wouldn't let Harry go into the grounds even to visit Hagrid, and was with him wherever he went. He even slept at the bottom of Harry's bed. Luxury for me he whispered when Harry asked if this wasn't a bit uncomfortable. Harry supposed that the end of a bed must seem a lot better than a rocky cave, or all the other places Sirius had slept while on the run. Lessons were both worse and better with Sirius beside him. Malfoy didn't dare to openly taunt him, but Harry knew that Malfoy and the Slytherins were continually laughing and making jokes about Harry and his bodyguard. Harry didn't mind too much though, in the tower room he and Sirius had been catching up on events that had taken place since their last meeting. Sirius wouldn't tell Harry much about what he's been doing, but he did give general hints that he'd been working for Dumbledore against Voldemort. Harry told him about the letter he'd seen in Snape's office, but surprisingly Sirius seemed unalarmed by it, and quickly changed the subject. However Harry couldn't get the letter out of his head. The hums, too, he was sure that Snape was behind that, if it hadn't been for Professor McGonagall and Peeves and his water he could have died. Why wasn't anyone that worried? Dumbledore said that it wasn't Snape, well then, it meant that a Dark Wizard had got into the school. Perhaps Snape had helped, perhaps that was what the letter was about. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the Dark Mark on the parchment. The following day when Sirius was at one of his meetings with Dumbledore, Harry got Hermione and Ron to meet him at break in a corner of the common room. "I'm going to break into Snape's office and read that letter," he told them. "You can't!" said Hermione horrified, "you could get expelled, and Dumbledore said you weren't to go anywhere without Sirius." "How will you get past Sirius?" Ron asked. "It's alright, I'll pretend to go to sleep, then put the invisibility cloak on, and then go, Sirius will never know. I have to know, if it is Snape trying to kill me, I've got to know, he threw me to the floor when he saw I'd seen the mark." Hermione tried again, "Harry, Dumbledore won't let anything happen to you, Sirius is with you, and Snape is on our side now. He saved your life remember?" "Dumbledore let me get nearly killed by the hums, and he didn't stop Voldemort nearly killing me, and arising last summer, and he didn't stop Cedric being killed," said Harry almost bitterly. Hermione didn't answer, and Harry thought about it. So many times he had nearly got killed, but hadn't. In the first year, didn't Dumbledore find him as soon as Professor Quirrel had finished with him, hadn't Fawkes saved him in the second year, and Harry had survived his first proper meeting with the adult Voldemort. Harry remembered vividly that look of strange triumph of Dumbledore's when Harry had told him about Voldemort taking his blood. Hadn't he told the others in the first year that Dumbledore had taught him just enough to help him defeat Voldemort? He had the feeling that everything that had happened had happened under Dumbledore's control. Then with a sick lurch he remembered Cedric, no, Dumbledore wasn't all powerful, Cedric had died, and Dumbledore had been deceived by Barty Crouch for a whole year, that surely showed that Dumbledore was human, and that even he had made fatal errors. If he couldn't recognise a servant of Voldemort's right under his own nose, who said he was right about Snape? "Harry, Harry," a voice interrupted his thoughts. His mind stopped its wondering, and focused on Ron and Hermione who were looking at him curiously. "I'm going," Harry said finally. "I think it's best if I go alone, there's no point in us all getting into trouble." "If you are going, then I am coming with you, Hermione said adamantly. "Ron better not go he'll be expelled for sure, and the two of you would sure to wake Sirius. Ron stared at Hermione angrily, but didn't say anything. "Alright then Hermione, tonight at twelve, that will give Sirius time to get to sleep, and." "Of course Chudley cannons will win the league," Ron said rather loudly. Harry stared at Ron in bewilderment. Hermione caught on, "I don't know why you two have to talk about Quidditch all the time." She moaned, "Oh hello Fuggio," Harry turned and saw Sirius standing right behind him, smiling broadly. Harry felt a twinge of guilt about deceiving his godfather, but then the bell rang for the next lesson, and he quickly gathered up his books and headed towards the greenhouses for Herbology.  
  
During the next lesson, Harry was both nervous and excited about his nighttime expedition. He desperately wanted to find out what was in that letter. He was thinking about it so hard, that the Scissor Tree he was pruning took advantage of his lack of concentration and cut large chunks of his hair off before he noticed. At lunchtime they had to go to the library to find a hair growing charm, much to Ron and Sirius's amusement. That night Sirius pulled out his little couch bed next to Harry, and Harry patiently waited for him to fall asleep. However Sirius seemed to have no intention of doing so. Harry waited and waited, and felt himself get more and more tired.  
  
Harry suddenly awoke. He had fallen asleep, he grabbed wildly for his glasses and watch and found that it was quarter past twelve. He should have met Hermione fifteen minutes, ago. He glanced down at the Sirius' bed to check that he was asleep.but he wasn't there. Some clothes had been cleverly arranged under the blanket, so that a casual looker would think that there was someone asleep there, but to Harry's stare it was obvious that the bed was empty. What was Sirius doing? Harry didn't have time to think long about it. He grabbed his jumper and the invisibility cloak, and crept quickly down to the common room. Hermione was there looking impatient. Harry quickly apologised and told her about the empty bed. She was as surprised as he was, but they were both impatient to get on with the job. Harry put the cloak around them both, and they set off out of the portrait hole. They headed towards Snape's classroom, hoping that the letter would be in his desk somewhere. They reached the dungeons without difficulty. Hermione used the alohomora spell to open the heavy dungeon door. Inside it was pitch black, and Harry lighted their wand, as they moved towards the desk at the front of the room. He tried to ignore the glinting jars with their preserved contents glinting in the wand light. They were two desks away from Snape's desk when the silent dust air of the dungeon was ripped apart by the loudest screeches Harry had ever heard. Deafened, Harry saw the largest crow he had ever seen swooping towards him. "Run!" he yelled. They turned and ran blindly out of the room, the crow's cawing loud enough to wake the dead. "Everyone will have heard that" whispered Hermione terrified. "Snape must use the bird as some sort of burglar alarm." "Never mind that, lets get out of here." They ran along the corridor like some kind of mechanical toy with a part missing as they tried to move while keeping under the invisibility cloak. As they turned a corner the almost bumped into Snape, in long white and black pyjamas, charging along the corridor. Hermione flung them both behind a statue, and Snape passed without seeing them. He was followed shortly by Filch limping breathlessly. Harry and Hermione didn't dare move for fear of being heard. They could hear Snape banging angrily about in his classroom. "Has anything been taken, Professor" Filch asked quietly. "No, I don't think so, Saven frightened them off. No, the question is who and why?" Snape replied slowly and thoughtfully. Filch then said something inaudible. There was a pause and Harry and Hermione heard Snape venomously, "Potter! Perhaps we have grounds for a little Versitserum." Harry felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead, beside him, Hermione stood closer. "Do you want me to carry out a search?" Filch asked in his oily voice. "No you won't find him, he'll be wearing his father's cloak. He'll be long gone by now anyway. No you get back to bed, I have some unfinished business." "Yes Professor." Snape swept out of the dungeon, and up the corridor. Filch paused and locked the door with a large silver key, before following Snape. Harry and Hermione breathed again. "That was too close, Harry, He knows its you." Hermione said fearfully. Harry shook aside his sickness at Snape's words. "Never mind about that now, what unfinished business has Snape got at this time of night?" Harry asked intrigued. "Come on let's find out." Hermione didn't move. "He thinks we're miles away now," Harry reassured her. They set off after Snape. However they quite a way behind, and soon lost him as he made several quick turns on the ground floor. "What are we going to do now?" groaned Harry. "Well the only place he can be heading in this direction is the entrance hall, and the grounds," said Hermione sensibly. If he was going to the staircase, he would have used the back ones near the entrance to the dungeons." Harry followed Hermione to the nearest window overlooking the grounds. There were two figures walking in the moonlight. One Harry recognised instantly. He would know that figure anywhere, Professor Jenai. Harry couldn't make out the other figure except that it was a man. Snape? They had their arms around each other, and were deep in conversation. Was Professor Jenai with Snape? Were they on the dark side together? "There's someone coming," whispered Hermione urgently. They turned and saw Mrs Norris' red lamp like eyes staring right at them. They could hear Filch muttering down the corridor. "Come on let's go," whispered Harry. They quickly and quietly returned to the Gryffindor tower. Sirius's bed was still empty, but Harry was too tired to ponder it further.  
  
On the last day of term Harry and Sirius spent a long cozy evening playing wizard chess. Harry won, but he had the feeling that Sirius had meant it that way. Hermione was going home this year, as were many of the students. With the threat of Lord Voldemort many families wanted their children with them. Even Ron had been asked to go home. After a lot of persuasion on Harry's part, that he really didn't mind, and he did have Sirius to look after him, and Sirius would keep him company, Ron eventually decided that he would spend Christmas with his family. This was something he hadn't done since he had begun Hogwarts. When Harry and Sirius had finished their chess match they went down to the common room to find it deserted. Sirius looked a little worried, but said nothing. Harry followed him down the main stairs, and towards the Main Hall. As he approached, Harry was surprised to hear Dumbledore's voice booming from the slightly ajar door. Following Sirius's lead, they sneaked in the back, and were just in time to catch Dumbledore's message, "As you know today is the last day of term, and tomorrow many of you will be returning to your families. However I feel that the tension from the outside world has reached us here, and as a result I would like to announce that tonight we will be having a joint feast and end of term Snow Ball. All students are to wear fancy dress, and masks also if desired. The Ball will begin at 8:00. There will be prizes for interesting costumes- go forth and have fun" There was absolute silence from pupils and teachers alike. No one could ever remember anything like this happening at Hogwarts. A party, fancy dress, tonight! Stunned whispers began to percolate through the crowd of students, and by the time Harry had found Ron and Hermione the Hall was alive with students discussing what they were going to wear, who they were going to ask to dance, and what masks they were going to make. "Wow, isn't this cool," Ron greeted Harry, as they struggled to reach each other through the excited streams of pupils. Hermione met up with them, her eyes excited at the challenge. "I'm going to be Ethel the Skulder, off The New Wizards!" she said happily. "Who on earth are they?" asked Harry. "A famous witch band," Sirius answered for Hermione. "What are you going to be?" he asked Ron. Ron blushed faintly, thought for a moment, and then answered, "How about a troll?" I could get use some of that potion from potions, and make a mask of a face." But then his face fell. "Perhaps that's not such a good idea." When they reached the common room it was bustling with activity. All the students were putting a lot of effort into their costumes. Harry and Ron still hadn't decided what to be. Everyone seemed to be full of ideas, making very elaborate costumes and masks. Harry and Ron sat in their dormitory trying desperately to think of something. Sirius had gone to an urgent meeting with Professor Dumbledore after the surprise assembly. The harder Harry tried to think what to wear, the more blank his mind became. He couldn't think of anything to be. It didn't help not being brought up in the wizard world. Many of the wizards and witches at Hogwarts had heroes from wizarding books, comics and Quidditch. After sitting on their four-poster bed for nearly half an hour, Harry was close to desperation. He decided to go to the library in search of inspiration. Ron followed him into the deserted silent library. They started flicking through books for any ideas for their disguise. Ron suddenly, a large book in his arms looked up and said, "What about a dragon? If I got a large mask, a horntail, or something." "It could work," Harry told him. "But what about me?" Hermione came bursting into the library. "Look!" she panted, gesturing to a large pile of silky and red material in her arms. "You haven't decided have you?" she asked Harry. "I've just seen Sirius. He gave me these said they might by useful." Harry took them. They were made of a fine slippery silk. He held them up, not quite sure what they were. Ron however let out a large gasp. "Is it really? Quidditch robe from the 1879 Quidditch World Cup. The last time England beat the world. They are worth, I don't know how much, but a lot. They're priceless." "Sirius said it was your Christmas present, but he thought you'd like it more now instead. Picked it up on his travels." "Wow" said Harry. "Thanks for this Hermione, I can't wait to say thanks to Sirius." Then he caught sight of Ron's face. He was trying to look happy for Harry, but Harry knew that he was feeling jealous that Harry was getting all the attention and presents. Harry knew how he was feeling. Fourteen years with the Dursleys had shown him what it was like to be the underdog. "Ron, would you like to wear them? I'll go as a Quidditch player. Chudley Cannons. That should be easy to make." "No don't be silly. Sirius gave it to you.how could you not want to wear it?" "Well to be honest I'd rather keep a low profile tonight, what with everything that has happened. Please go, I insist," said Harry. "Well, if you're sure." "Yes, of course I am." "Yesssss!!" Ron looked as pleased as punch. They made their way out of the library, Ron almost skipping along. In the common room with the help of Hermione, Harry made the orange tunic using a useful sewing spell Hermione had found in a library book. "I knew it would be useful" she told Harry. Then she went to her own dormitory to sort out her own costume. The excitement was building throughout the school as the hours passed. Harry spent his time doing some holiday homework, but his mind wasn't on it. Lizzy and her friends were talking loudly in the corner, and Ron kept interrupting him, alternately thanking him and telling Harry to pinch him because he didn't believe it was happening to him. Eventually Ron gave up and reread Flying with the Cannons for the hundredth time. It was quite late when Sirius returned to the common room. He seemed to be in a terrible mood. Every time Harry asked him anything Sirius would snap at him and then apologize quickly. Harry thought it must be something to do with the meeting with Dumbledore, but he wouldn't say any more. That evening just after dark the students got into their costumes and made their way down to the Hall. The hall was decorated for Christmas. The huge Christmas trees were covered with real candles and golden bubbles bounced around. The Christmas fairies danced on the branches, their silver dresses catching the caught the candlelight. However the students were mainly ignoring the wonderful decorations and staring at the roof. It was snowing. The snow fell from the enchanted ceiling and made a thick layer on the floor. But instead of becoming slushy and melting when people stood on it, it remained crisp and clean. Even by the huge roaring fire the snow did not melt. At the head of hall the Wyrd Sisters were playing merrily. Harry entered the hall self-consciously, avoiding a wild looking troll bearing an axe, and a small girl who looked like a merperson with a green skin and a watery dress. When Ron entered quite a few people did a double take on seeing his costume. Several people came and asked him, if it was an original, and told Ron what they would give to own it. Ron was looking elated and Harry was glad that he'd let Ron wear it. Harry and Ron made their way to the side, Sirius behind him trying to look invisible and unthreatening, which as a goblin he had about as much chance as looking normal as Voldemort in a nursery. Harry sat next to Ron who was looking equally lost. They were here, but now what? Did they have to dance? Ron and Harry sat without talking, each considering, and rejecting asking a girl to dance with them. Hermione came to sit with them looking breathless. "Seamus just asked me to dance," she said excitedly. She was dressed in a surprisingly low cut indigo dress, and had a strange looking headdress, which involved many peacock feathers. A lot of boys were looking at her with new eyes, and before long she had been asked by a blond haired boy from the sixth year. "Aren't you going to ask someone to danceaHaH ?" she asked before flouncing off with the blond haired boy. "I'm going to get some food," said Ron grumpily. He stormed off. Harry knew better than to follow, so instead he asked Sirius again what Dumbledore had said in his office. "Harry if I thought it was safe to tell you I would." Sirius replied crossly. Harry feeling rather quashed stared at the dancers twirling in the falling snow. Parvati was dancing with Dean who was wearing his Westham United Football strip, much to the amazement of many of the wizards. Harry could see Dumbledore at the teachers' table looking rather like King Neptune with a large trident, a large pearl necklace and was a rather odd blue colour. Professor McGonagall was dressed as, well as Professor McGonagall, and Professor Jenai was wearing an even tighter dress than usual, and was dancing with Professor Sinistra the astronomy teacher. Snape was nowhere to be seen. Just then Sirius leaned across, "Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you. Something bads happened, and there's only one-way out as far as Dumbledore and I can see, and it's not a nice one. That's all I'm saying, so please don't ask again. Is that Ron over there." He was dancing with Lizzy Ferkell. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her brown eyes wide and excited. She was talking rapidly, but Ron seemed to be listening avidly. They seemed to be dancing a lot closer that Harry would have thought normal. Harry felt a pang of jealously. He ignored it and went back to studying the dancers. He was rather disconcerted to see a few boys with messy hair and a drawn on lightning shaped scar. Sirius got up and walked to towards the tables of food, muttering that he needed a drink. Harry's eyes wandered around the room, admiring the huge Christmas trees and the decorations. He realized that the fairies were humming in time to the Wyrd Sisters. Harry looked at the huge doors leading into the hall. A tall man had just entered the room. There were little gasp of fear as he swept past people. He was wearing a long black cloak, with a long mask, with a pale face, and thin lips. His eyes were glowing red. On the back of the cloak was a skull with a snake coming out of it. It glowed threateningly, instantly recognisable as Voldemort's Dark Mark. Whispers echoed round the hall, It's You Know Who Who's come as Him? Behind him came two heavier built wizards wearing similar costumes. They were heading directly for Harry. The crowd drew back as they passed. "Malfoy's come as You Know Who!" Harry whispered to himself in amazement and feeling a little uncomfortable. The Wyrd Sisters had stopped playing, and the dancers had paused, all eyes were watching Malfoy and Harry. "Thought I'd show my loyalties. We all know what's going to happen to you. It's only a matter of time," Malfoy sneered. Harry said nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sirius making his way towards them from the far side of the hall. Malfoy looked quickly around, enjoying the shock he'd caused. Harry felt white with angry. Malfoy was pretending to be the wizard that killed his parents. He reached for his wand. "Got no-one to dance with Potter. Not surprising who'd want to dance with you. They'd be the next target," Malfoy continued smoothly. He was about to continue when someone stood in front of him. Cho was stood by Harry looking furious. "I'm dancing with Harry. Have you got a problem with that?" Harry felt he'd died and gone to heaven. By this time Professor McGonagall had reached them. Harry had never seen her so angry. "How dare you enter this room dressed like that," she roared. "Get to your common room now. Fifty points from Slytherin EACH for that inappropriate dress. Get out of this hall now, and don't come back. You will have your detentions next term!" There was a moment when Harry thought that Malfoy was going to challenge Professor McGonagall, but after a short pause Malfoy slunk from the room, and the music resumed. "Do you want to dance now?" Cho asked softly when people had stopped staring. "I wanted to ask you before, but I was too nervous, that you'd say no." "You didn't seem too nervous just now." Harry told her in amazement. "That was nothing. I've been wanting to stand up to that idiot for ages. Shall we dance?" Harry followed her as if in a dream. They held each other tightly, just enjoying being together. The rest of the evening flew by. Harry was in happy ecstasy. When Dumbledore announced the final dance, Harry couldn't believe where the time had gone. The snow continued falling softly around them, and crunched crisply underneath their feet as they danced, and the gentle scent of pine needles made them feel as if they were alone in the huge hall. As the final notes faded away, Cho leaned towards Harry, put her arms round him, and together their lips came together, and they kissed. The kiss lasted through Dumbledore's final speech which neither Cho or Harry were aware of. Harry had never known anything like it. As Dumbledore finished the snow vanished, and fireworks softly exploded showering the students with thousands of tiny falling golden stars. They floated down around them, landing softly in Cho's hair. When Harry made his way back to his bed, shivering through the cold corridors, and through the deserted common room, he was in no doubt that it had been the best evening of his life. 


	13. Chapter 12 Quiddax

Chapter 12  
Quiddax  
  
Harry woke up. He'd been having a wonderful dream that Cho had been dancing with him at a fancy dress party. There had been snow, and oddly a lot of golden stars. It took him several minutes to realise that it wasn't a dream. No one was up early that morning, and there was a general feeling of tiredness percolating the corridors of Hogwarts. When Harry, Ron and Hermione finally got up they took a late lunch in the Hall. As Harry chewed his kipper, he was half listening to Ron, telling him about Lizzy, "She was at the buffet eating chocolate gateaux, she asked me about my shirt, and then I think it was the punch, I asked her to dance, and she said yes, and she's really nice, her favourite team is the Chudley Cannons, we're going to see a game together sometime. She's promised to write over Christmas." The other half of Harry was thinking about the magical kiss with Cho. Was she just kissing him because she felt sorry for him, or did she really like him? Hermione was rather quiet over breakfast, unobtrusively eating her porridge. When they had eaten they returned to their dormitories to finish packing. Harry felt a pang of sadness, feeling rather lonely left behind in the castle, but he tried not to show it. As he stood on the steps of Hogwarts waving sadly to them, Hermione turned and said to him, "You will be careful, won't you while we're away" "Of course I will. You have a nice time. Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas" she replied, her eyes looking at him one last time, before getting into the horseless carriages. When they had gone, the castle felt very empty. There were even fewer students staying at Hogwarts that Christmas, as many of the families wanted to be together with Voldemort exerting his power. Sirius followed Harry back to the dormitory where he tried to concentrate on a recent addition to the library called Quidditch: The Greatest Games, which he'd been looking forward to reading, but somehow he couldn't concentrate in the deserted common room. Sirius eventually suggested a game of chess, and they went to the Turkish room where they had a vicious game of chess. Harry's chess set were now a bit more skilled, and together they managed to beat Sirius playing with Ron's chess set. At the end Sirius brought out a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate, saying that he thought Harry needed it to cheer him up. Harry took a large piece, and felt the familiar warmth flood through his body. Without his friends, even Sirius wasn't able to make up for the loneliness. Still, it was the first time that Harry and Sirius had had a chance to properly get to know each other. With the school so empty it was possible to talk more openly, and Harry was able to fill in Sirius on his life so far. Sirius in return was able to give Harry a quick course in Magical Culture. Harry had learnt about the origins of magic through his lessons with Professor Binns, however it wasn't the same as knowing about the heroes of Quidditch matches, the major cultural centres for wizards such as the Museum of Magic in Frome and The National Quidditch Teams headquarters in Oxford.  
  
Christmas slowly crept up. The weather was gradually getting colder. Harry often woke up to thick frosts, making the world outside an icy white. On Christmas day, Harry awoke in his empty dormitory. At the end of the bed was a small pile of presents. Dudley would have immediately thrown an enormous tantrum if he saw it, but to Harry it was enormous. He carefully opened the presents. Firstly was the annual Weasley jumper, this year it had a picture of a Quidditch player on it, and was red and gold which were the Gryffindor colours. Harry immediately put in on. The house elves hadn't lit the fire in the dormitory, so it was very cold. Harry immediately felt a lot warmer, and read the note that went with it. To Harry, This is a special jumper using a new charm. It will respond to your body temperature, therefore will cool you in summer and warm you in winter. Also I hope you enjoy the chocolate fudge. Love Mrs Weasley Harry pulled away the rest of the wrapping paper, and underneath was a huge box of home-made chocolate fudge. He broke a large chunk off, and ate it. He also gave a piece to Sirius who was making the most of the fact that Ron was home by sleeping on his bed. Sirius ate it slowly. The next present was from Hermione, he could tell it was a book from its weight and shape. Harry slowly opened it. Inside was a brand new book, Chudley Cannons, the History and the Legend. Harry smiled. He knew Ron would love to read it, after him of course. The next present was a large box of assorted sweets from Ron, and then there were three presents left. A long box, wrapped in expensive paper was the present Harry took next. A note tied with silver string said,  
Dear Harry,  
Thought you'd like these,  
Love Cho  
xxx Harry carefully undid the string. Inside there was a set of fine quills that wrote in gold and silver, and another that wrote in special fonts. His breath was taken away. They were quite exquisite and lay on a bed of cream silk. Harry knew immediately that they were very expensive, and suddenly felt awful that he hadn't got anything for Cho. Would she want to see him again? Sirius seeing the look on his face said, "It's alright, I expect she'll understand. We'll go to Hogsmeade and get her something for when she comes back." Harry looked relieved and studied the two presents that were left. The small grubby one he guessed was from Hagrid. He took off the wrapping and found inside a small bag that said wand holder. Inside was a thin belt that had a small holder on it, just the size for a wand. "Discreet and Useful" said the bag. Harry looked rather bemused, however not wanting to offend Hagrid he put it round his waist. He looked down and he couldn't see the belt or his wand, yet he could feel it. He took it out and it became visible. When he put it back into the holder he could feel on his hip, but not see it. Harry noticed a scruffy little note attached to the wrapping remains, These are all the rage in London. Thought you'd like one, Merry Christmas from Hagrid. Harry gave a sudden grin, and then proceeded to examine his final present. It had no label on, and was by far the largest present of the pile. It was about two feet high, and about three feet long. It seemed to be very knobby. Harry hadn't a clue who it was from. Sirius, Hagrid and all his friends had already given him his presents. He looked at Sirius questioningly. Sirius nodded, and Harry removed the paper. Inside was a large Quidditch pitch, complete with hoops. With it was several sets circular metal rings about the size of a head. Harry looked at it confused. "It's a Quidditch Simulator," Sirius told him. "In the wizarding world it's known as a Quiddax. You put one of those rings on your head, and then you can either watch one of 1000 famous Quidditch matches, or you can use it for practice. So you can pretend to be any of the players, or play against or for your fantasy team. I thought it might make up for missing the Quidditch practices." "You mean you gave this to me?" Harry asked in amazement. "But you already gave me that shirt, you can't give this to me as well. It's too much" "Well I bought it, but Dumbledore, Hagrid and even Professor McGonagall and Dobby put some money towards it. You've got a lot of friends. I suggest you give it to the Gryffindor Common Room. Then all the Gryffindors can play it, and maybe have a match. Do you want to try it?" Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He stood, his mouth open like a goldfish. Sirius understood however. He took one of the golden rings, and Harry copied him. As soon as he put on the golden ring he heard a little squeaky voice. "Hello Harry Potter, and welcome to the Quiddax 3000, Would you like to play a game, or watch a game from Quidditch history, one of the thousands available to the new owner of this highly sought after Quiddax set, produced exclusively from only the finest materials, and using only the latest wizarding inventions." Harry heard Sirius telling him to ignore the sales talk, and say what he'd like to do. Harry, feeling rather foolish said, "Play a game," immediately he was answered, "Which position and which team would you like to play for?" "Seeker and English world cup team" "Which year?" Harry remembering his famous Quidditch robes given to him said "1879" "Training, match or final?" "Final" "Player 2?" Sirius answered "Keeper." Harry suddenly felt the warm humid air around him. He was in the changing room of a huge stand, around him were standing men and women looking nervous, but very strong and athletic. They were wearing red, blue and silver robes. Harry was wearing the same. On the other side of the room was Sirius with the same colours. He gave Harry an encouraging smile. Harry smiled back weakly. Outside he could hear the muffled cheers of thousands of people. I am not going to let my country down, thought Harry. We are going to win. We've been practicing for months. This is it. We are going to win. Spain don't have a chance. The players were making their way out of the door into a room full of coffin sized boxes. Harry instinctively went to his box and took out a Ravensbeak 250. The best model on the market. Around him the players were mounting their brooms. Harry followed, and before he knew it was following the men out onto the Quidditch pitch. The stand was huge. The sky incredibly clear, and the sun was beating down without mercy. The heat and the humidity hit Harry like a wall after being in the cool changing rooms. He could vaguely hear the announcer "Here come the English team, Captain and Beater Doyle... Beater Forrest ..chasers, Douglas .. Rhead . Packer. Keeper Black and the world famous seeker, Mr Harry Potter. Harry circled the huge stadium, waving as the crowds roared. Within minutes the game had started. Harry delighted the crowds by showing off many moves such as the Alexander Drop and the Fenchurch marking. The game was hard fought. Sirius had to be constantly vigilant, as the Spanish players were good, hitting the bludgers towards him without pity. Harry was watching the sky closely for any sign of the snitch. His advisers had been right. The snitch would be hard to see with the shimmering heat and the sand coloured pitch. The game was getting rougher. The Israeli Referee awarded a penalty to England because the Spanish beater had flown deliberately into Sirius, knocking him off his broom. Harry circled a little lower than would normally. There was no point in straining his eyes too much. The match had been going for over an hour when Harry first spotted the snitch. He raced towards it, and was miles in front of the Spanish seeker, however the snitch disappeared just as his fingers touched it. Cursing his luck Harry returned to the sky. England were wining three hundred to one hundred and eighty when the snitch was spotted for the second time. It was very close to the Spanish seeker, who hadn't seen it. If Harry made any move towards it, he knew the Spanish seeker would see it and grab it. Instead Harry plummeted towards the ground pretending he'd seen it. The Spanish seeker followed. By the time Harry had pulled out of the dive the snitch had gone. After another half an hour a break was called to allow everyone to take a drink. Harry had never needed a drink so much. The cool Herb fizz was soothing to his parched throat. Before he knew it however, he was back in the air, the winking binoculars pointed at him were distracting him, but he ignored them. It wasn't long before he spotted the snitch a third time. He dived one last time, this time successfully, the snitch struggling uselessly between his triumphant fingers. He soared round the pitch in a state of ecstasy. The rest of the team swooped towards him cheering and screaming, but were drowned out by the thunderous roar of the crowds in the stands. England had won by five hundred points. A massive victory! Harry went to the platform, and hand in hand with the captain took the enormous cup. What a win! The crowds would not stop cheering. English flags and England rules signs were flashing madly in the stands. The English mascots, which were fairies riding little sledges pulled by flying bulldogs, were leaping off their benches and flying round like little balls of light. The keeper stepped towards him, Harry ignored him, savoring the atmosphere, this is what all the weeks of training had been for he thought ecstatically. It had been worth every minute. "I think we'd better be going to dinner," said the keeper. What? thought Harry. We've just won the Quidditch World Cup. What's he going on about dinner? We're having a special feast courtesy of the Spanish Quidditch Association anyway. "Come on Harry. It's time to go," said Sirius again. He disappeared from Harry's side on the platform. Harry was just looking at the smiling face of Doyle, when suddenly everything went dark. Harry blinked, he was standing in his dormitory. Sirius was standing next to him in his usual black robes.  
  
"Well, what did you think of your present then?" Sirius asked with a grin. "You certainly got a bit carried away." "Was that, the game, was that all in my head, you mean it wasn't real" Harry stuttered. "Pretty good aren't they? Very realistic. Now we'd better get down to Christmas dinner before Dumbledore thinks you've been kidnapped." Harry was still feeling a bit disorientated. He was sure he'd just been in Spain, playing the home country, and they'd won. Now he was back at Hogwarts. The confusion, however soon wore off, and Harry couldn't wait to try the Quiddax again. In the Hall, the usual long tables were gone, and instead a large circular table replaced it. However although it seated twenty people it was dwarfed by the large hall. Apart from Harry there were two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw staying. Harry didn't know any of them as they were all younger than him. They seemed averted their eyes if Harry looked at them, which Harry found disconcerting, but ignored it. The teachers and the three other students were already sitting at the empty table. Sirius apologized for their lateness, which Dumbledore accepted graciously, Snape looked at them both with pure loathing. "Did you like your presents then Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry knew he was referring specifically to the Quiddax. "It's great sir," grinned Harry. "Good, good, Now let's begin." The goblets filled with steaming punch, and the golden plates were full of Christmas Fayre. Hot sprouts, tender turkey, steaming gravy, glistening chipolatas, golden roast potatoes and crackling bacon. Flaming Christmas puddings followed with huge jugs of thick cream. After the meal Harry was feeling incredibly full, and was quite happy to spend the rest of the day lounging in the warm common room playing wizard snap and chess, but only half-heartedly. The following days went very quickly with Quiddax to play, and Sirius to talk to. Before he knew it, it was the day that everyone came back. Hermione and Ron came rushing into the common room, and for the next half an hour everyone was speaking at once telling him about their Christmas presents, what Fred and George had done to the Christmas Pudding, and where they had gone on Boxing Day. It was sometime before Harry could tell them about the Quiddax set. Ron and Hermione couldn't believe Harry's luck, "A real Quiddax set" "You are so lucky" "Wish I had one!" "Can we play on it?" However before Harry could get it from his room, there came a strange sound from the ceiling. It was a sort of splashing and roaring sound. This was followed by a dripping through the roof, which soon became great streams of water through the common room roof. "What is that?" Ron asked. Water was pouring from at least ten places in the ceiling, and had already made large puddles on the floor. Everyone was soon soaked, and people started frantically clambering out of the portrait hole. Water had reached ankle height when Ron, Harry, Sirius and Hermione were able to get to the portrait hole. They scrambled out only to find that the corridors were flooded also. Professor McGonagall slipped towards them,  
  
"Peeves has upset the water pipes. You'll all have to get out while we sort it out. Third years and above can go to Hogsmeade, the rest of you, you'll have to wait outside on the Quidditch pitch, just keep away from the castle." Harry delighted at the prospect of visiting Hogsmeade despite his ban, waded down the corridors. As they reached the ground floor the water reached nearly waist height and Ron tried swimming. At last they managed to get to the main entrance, but as the steps had turned into a roaring waterfall, they climbed out of a nearby window. They paused to wring out their sodden cloaks, and tip the water out of their boots. Hermione and Harry conjured up a fire to dry themselves out. Looking back they could see Peeves floating in a yellow duck rubber ring in the lake that had formed on the front lawn. He was cackling loudly. "I'm glad we can go out to Hogsmeade, it's freezing, I don't fancy waiting about on the Quidditch pitch," Harry told them. Luckily Ron and Hermione were still wearing their outdoor clothes and Harry was wearing Mrs Weasley's magically warm jumper. Then they headed down the country road to Hogsmeade. As Ron was talking to Sirius about Quidditch, Harry slipped back to tell Hermione about Cho's present, "So I don't know what to get her?" he concluded. Hermione smiled. "I know just the place. I saw it advertised in The Daily Prophet. It's a new shop- it's called The Witches Cauldron, You'll be able to find something there." They soon arrived at the twisting main street of Hogsmeade. There were already clusters of students, still looking slightly damp wandering up and down the street. Hermione made an excuse to visit The Witches Cauldron, and Harry followed her. Inside the brightly-lit shop were shelves and shelves of ornaments, wizarding gadgets and a few odd looking garments. Hermione studied the shelves intently before picking a small twisted silver ring. It was covered with intricate patterns and in the middle was a glowing milky pink stone, that was swirling. Hermione considered it, and then told Harry, "It's a bit forward isn't it, you've only kissed once," Harry blushed, but Hermione had already moved to the next shelf. She was now considering an ornate goblet. Harry began looking round the shop. There were some other students from the school, all girls however. Sirius was waiting outside. Some of them were looking at Harry oddly. Harry blushed again, and then pulled on Hermione's arm, "Why don't I get her a box of chocolates?" "Then what did you ask me for?" said Hermione huffily, and marched out of the shop. Harry looked at the ring one last time, and then scooped it up and took it to the friendly witch at the counter who smiled at him toothily. "Do you want it wrapped dear?" "Yes, please" Harry mumbled. It was a great relief when he was out of the shop. He joined Ron in the sweet shop. Ron was looking with interest at the small neatly wrapped parcel Harry was holding, but Harry ignored him. Instead he looked at the shelves of boxed chocolates, choosing a neatly wrapped box in the shape of a dragon. He paid for it along with a few of the latest creations. They then visited the pub where Sirius got them a small back room where they could talk freely, and then paid for them all to have large goblets of butter beer and large wizard cream cakes that grew back every time you took a bite, so there was always some left on your plate. "I've waited many years to do this," Sirius told them when they protested that this was too much. Sirius was a great entertainer, and amused them for hours with accounts from his youth, and stories from his travels. Harry was a little skeptical about the truth content of some of them, but they had him and the others rolling about splitting their sides with laughing. It was already starting to get dark, and the sky was thick with rain, when eventually Harry and his friends left Hogsmeade. The bright lights of Hogsmeade were twinkling merrily behind them, making the road in front of them seem darker and more threatening. The clouds were very low, and within minutes it was raining. Harry was convinced there were people behind every bend, and he strained his eyes in the rapidly thickening gloom to peer at the high hedges. Sirius was cursing himself for letting them leave so late. They were a little over five minutes walk from the gates of Hogwarts when a loud cry was heard not far away. The small party stopped dead. The sound came again. It was not a pleasant sound. A scream, a screech, the sound of a terrible beast. The terrible cry came again, and then Ron shouted, "Look over there!" A winged creature was silhouetted against the sky. It had huge talons stretched out in front of it. It swooped low over the group it's claw just scraping Ron's back. "Run!" yelled Sirius. "Get to the school." His wand was drawn. Harry and the rest of them ran as fast as they could along the road. Harry turned back to see Sirius, his wand in the air, blue white sparks bursting out from it. The appalling brute was circling again it's claws reaching towards Sirius. The sound of its raw screeches filled the air. Ron grabbed Harry's arm saying, "Come on. He told us to go." Harry followed him panting heavily and thinking about Sirius. It was a relief when they passed the high pillars at the entrance to Hogwarts, and could see the lights from the many windows spilling out onto the dark lawns. "Come on!" Harry yelled. "Let's get some help." He ran towards the steps leading up to Hogwarts. To his relief Professor Jenai was walking down the steps. She stopped and looked at their pale scared faces. "Where's Sirius?" asked she quickly. "We were attacked, just down the road, a winged." Harry stopped, Professor Jenai was shrinking and turning a golden yellow. A tail appeared, and her clothes melted away. A huge tiger leapt down the steps and tore across the lawn and out of the gates. "She's an amigus too" Harry breathed. They stood and looked out of the gates. A few minutes later Sirius rounded the corner, panting and holding his arm, Professor Jenai was supporting him. Blood was leaking under his fingers from a nasty wound. "It's gone. Come on let's get inside." Professor Jenai and Sirius strode off leaving the others desperately wanting to ask the same question, what was that? Back inside the school, things were nearly back to normal. Sirius left them saying he was just going to see Madame Hooch. The teachers had been very busy using their drying charms on all the furniture, floors, and personal possessions. The Fat Lady was still swimming in her frame however, wearing a ridiculous bathing costume with large red stars covering the huge expanse of flesh. She showed off doing a handstand underwater as Hermione told her the password, Angelus. Inside Harry was please to see a roaring fire on the grate. As they had missed tea there was a large table full of sandwiches, crisps and raspberry cheesecake. Telling the others to wait in the common room he dashed upstairs, and returned struggling to carry the Quiddax set. Hermione's eyes lit up and Ron's mouth fell open in admiration. Several of the Gryffindors were watching Harry, pleading at him with their eyes. Harry asked Neville, and was in the process of asking Dean and Seamus if they wanted to play when Lizzy bounded up. "Can I play?" she asked with a big rosy grin. Harry didn't have a chance to say anything before Ron had grabbed one of the gold rings and placed it over her thick brown hair. Hermione looked at her with loathing, while Ron sat next to her on the couch placing a ring on his head. Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry all put on a ring, which made a Quidditch team. They each choose their positions, and decided to play against the Chudley Cannons, which was Ron's idea. They were spectacularly beaten because although Harry caught the snitch, Hermione was no good as a beater, and Neville was ten times worse. However they all enjoyed it immensely, especially as they were playing in an African Jungle on a lovely sunny day. At the end Harry quickly wrote a little note to the Gryffindors saying they were welcome to use it anytime. He then used a sticking charm to attach it to the wall. Sirius had appeared with a bandaged arm sometime while they were playing Quiddax and was already asleep in the dormitory. Harry reread his Christmas present; Chudley Cannons The History and Legend. He called Ron to read him the bit where the Chudley Cannon seeker swallowed the snitch in the 1286 National Cup, when he realised Ron wasn't there. He put on his night gown, and crept down the stairs into the darkened common room. The candles were all out, and the only light was from the glowing embers of the fire. Harry strained round and was just able to see Ron and what looked like Lizzy Ferkell talking passionately on the couch. Harry quietly returned to his bed. ( 


	14. Chapter 13 The Silver Goblet

Chapter 13  
The Silver Goblet After the excitements of Christmas lessons seemed remarkably quiet. The teachers seemed to all have the same idea, to give them as much homework as possible. There was so much work, that Harry didn't get many chances to play on the Quiddax. It was very popular with the other Gryffindors, who considered Harry their hero for letting them use it. Malfoy was quietly fuming, but outwardly saying that Quiddax was out of date, and even that he had one at home, but nobody believed him. It was useful for practices, and Harry tried to get at least a couple of hours on it, because although it wasn't the same as actually being on his Firebolt, it was very close, and stopped him getting rusty. Much time was spent in the gloomy library studying hard. It was a relief when the second Quidditch Match arrived to take Harry's mind off the forthcoming exams. The game was against Hufflepuff, and after the victory over Slytherin, Gryffindor hopes were high. The morning of the match was very frosty, and for once Harry didn't have the familiar sick feeling in his stomach. For once he was feeling almost confident. They'd beaten Hufflepuff before, and they were going to do it again. All along the tables Gryffindors were eating merrily. Even Harry managed a smile. They were soon in their Quidditch robes and in the air. Harry immediately became calm and focused, searching the clear cold air for the snitch. Down below him the players were whizzing about, every so often rubbing their red hands. Harry didn't feel cold because of the magical jumper, but his hands and nose were a shade of deep purple. The other seeker was looking extremely cold, and was also looking rather miserable. Her name was Gimeini Kirsch, and was very thin with a mean looking face. Harry didn't like her much, she was always spreading rumours about others. She glared at him, but Harry sped round the pitch a few times, and then avoiding a few bludgers he watched from a lower down position than usual. The sun was struggling feebly against the icy air. Lizzy below him was working hard in goal. Gryffindor was definitely the better team. Hufflepuff had to work hard to keep up with the speeding Gryffindors. The score was already in the hundreds. Alicia had just scored another goal. The snitch suddenly fluttered just above the frozen ground. The Hufflepuff seeker was a lot closer and was already racing towards it. Without thinking Harry bent low over his Firebolt and sped towards the snitch. His whole body was focused on the snitch. The tiny golden ball was fluttering nonchalantly a few feet above the ground. It was dangerous to go so close to the ground, Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Gimeini level with him. Harry bent even lower, and tried to give the Firebolt an extra ounce of speed. His hand stretched out and closed around the snitch, but a second later the Gimeini's long fingers closed round the snitch and Harry's hand. The ball was yanked form Harry's fingers making Harry loose his balance and fall sprawling onto the frosty grass. The Gryffindor's in the stand were howling with rage. Madame Hooch swooped over. "Stop!" she roared to the Gimeini Kirsch who was doing a victory lap around the pitch to the fury of the majority of the spectators. "Gryffindor had that snitch. Gryffindor wins." She then bent over Harry who had fallen awkwardly on his wrist and was now holding it tightly to his chest. Pain was shooting through it. Around him the Gryffindors were cheering with venom. The disgraced seeker had crept off to a series of boos and hisses. Numbly Harry made his way to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey looked at his wrist carefully. She went to the large carved cupboard where the medicines and potions were kept, tutting about the dangers of Quidditch. She came back with a large ceramic bowl with an odd looking green cream that smelled vaguely of peppermint. She rubbed some onto Harry's wrist. She said lightly "This will stop it swelling, you've only sprained it, but take it easy for the next few days. Come back if it continues hurting." Harry entered the common room to scenes of elation. They had won the Quidditch Cup unless Ravenclaw beat Slytherin with at least a two hundred and thirty point margin, and they lost the next match against Ravenclaw. As this was almost impossible, Gryffindors were assured of a victory. Harry was treated as a hero. The Weasley's had raided the kitchen and returned laden with plates of cream cakes, iced buns and pumpkin pasties. Someone had brought a music stone, which was similar to muggle cassette players. It was broadcasting loud tinkling music. Everyone seemed to be in a top mood. Harry was swamped by Gryffindors coming to congratulate them. The feast was at it's height when four large tawny owls swooped in bearing a large barrel. A label was tied to its neck. To Harry and the Gryffindors, Congratulations on your victory. With compliments Professor McGonegall Harry grinned widely and held the flask of butterbeer high as he read the message. The Gryffindors cheered. Before they could finish, another owl swooped in the window. In its talons there was a large silver goblet. Four gold bats encircled the rim, while two owls, their wings outstretched were engraved on the base. Its label said simply To Harry. Some cups were brought, and Harry poured a small amount for the other Gryffindors. He poured a portion for himself in the new cup. Just then Neville came in with a large cut over his eye. The Gryffindors crowded round him. He was trembling violently. "Malfoy, was cross, he b.b.bewitched a knife" he stuttered. The Gryffindors looked mutinous. "Go and tell Professor McGonagall" Ron told him furiously. "I don't want to make things any worse," Neville told him miserably. "Well, have some butterbeer that McGonagall sent us," said Lizzy kindly. Neville nodded. And went over to the bench. "We're going to have to get out own back" raged Ron. "It's gone far enough, we'll."But what Ron was going to do, they didn't find out. Neville had collapsed on the floor and was a dreadful green colour. He was retching violently. Harry's silver goblet was in his hand. Harry had just time to see Sirius's face as he rushed past him. Harry had never seen him look so terrified. Sirius virtually threw Gryffindors out of the way in his attempt to reach Neville. He grabbed the now limp Neville in his arms and hurried out of the room. The Gryffindors stared silently at the closing portrait hole, their drinks and food forgotten. No-one felt like continuing the party, and quietly in small groups, they left the silent common room. Harry was sat on a large red stuffed chair looking blankly at the cup still lying on the floor, the golden butterbeer soaked into the rich red carpet. Hermione and Ron were looking equally shocked. Eventually Hermione broke the silence, "That cup was meant for you. Everyone else drank the butterbeer and they were alright. The cup must have been poisoned." Harry was still staring miserably at the floor. He then turned and looked into Hermione's eyes, looking scared, "It's my fault. I should have drunk from it. And now Neville is d." He stopped unable to continue. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. He forced them back, but he couldn't ignore the big lump in his throat, or the ache in his heart. "I have been so selfish. I should have gone like Dumbledore told me to. I will never forgive myself he if ." he broke off again, and looked back at Hermione and Ron. "It's not your fault," Hermione told him. "You've nothing to do with it." Hermione's reassurances didn't make Harry feel any better. He stood up and left the common room. He got ready for bed, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep. His thoughts ran round his head never stopping for breath. It was his fault. He'd put his friends in danger. He should have left, especially after the Hums. Neville could be dead, and it was because of him. Why couldn't he be left alone and have a normal life? Guilt racked his whole body. Seamus and Dean came up to bed, shortly followed by Ron, but Harry ignored them and pretended he was asleep. Neville's empty bed stuck out like a sore thumb. Sirius's bed was also empty. Harry didn't think he'd slept at all, but he must have done because he woke up to see weak sunlight streaming through the windows. Sirius and Neville's beds were still deserted. He quickly slipped on his clothes without waking any of the others, climbed down the steps, went through the common room. Nobody had cleared up, and half-eaten cream cakes lay on tables and the spilled butterbeer was now a sticky mess on the carpet. The silver goblet had gone. Harry left the common room. He strode along the empty corridors and made his way towards Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but he was answered with silence. Harry then walked to the hospital wing. As he walked along the corridor Nearly Headless Nick swept past him. Nick stopped and hovered in front of him, "You should not be wandering about the corridors young Harry. I'm very sorry about your friend." He looked like he was about to go on, but then he shimmered a little and floated off. Harry reached the hospital door and knocked quietly. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore appeared at it looking grim. "Ah Harry, I wondered if we would be seeing you." Harry looked at the floor. " I think it would be best if you waited in my office. The password is Spicy Toads. I will try not to be too long" "Sir. How's Neville. Is he, is he dead?" "No, Harry he's not dead, but he is gravely ill. Now I ask you to leave us. I will try to be with you shortly" And with that the wooden door closed leaving Harry feeling very alone and the tears pricking his eyes again. He slowly made his way back to Professor Dumbledore's office. He said the password and climbed the stairs. He flopped miserably down on the nearest chair. Fawkes flew softly over and landed carefully on his knee. His warmness was comforting and Harry let his mind clear and stared out of the window, watching the clouds scurrying across the sky. Harry had almost fallen asleep when Dumbledore finally arrived back in his office. "I've just had to tell your friends that you're still alive. You caused quite some fuss by disappearing off like that. Anyway Neville," any joviality in his voice, any twinkling of his eyes had left him with those last two words. "Neville is in a serious way. The cup as you probably gathered was poisoned. Luckily Sirius was able to treat him straight away or he would be dead, but I think that he will live. It may take many weeks for him to recover. And you Harry, how are you?" "I think I'd better leave," said Harry wretchedly. "I've selfishly put others in danger by staying here" Dumbledore was looking at him sadly but grimly, "Harry this is not your fault. If it is anyone's mistake it's mine. I have made a tragic error. Harry please believe me when I say that this didn't happen because of you." Dumbledore said this with such vehemence that Harry was quite shocked. How had Dumbledore been to blame? Was he just saying that to make Harry feel better? "Harry we can protect you here better than anywhere" Dumbledore said before Harry had a chance to think about it anymore. "I can't stay here," Harry said stoutly. "If I wasn't here Neville wouldn't have been attacked, and we wouldn't have been attacked by that thing on the way back from Hogsmeade. I must go." The look that Dumbledore now gave Harry was so filled with sadness, that Harry was quite startled. "I can see there will be no dissuading you. Very well. I will have to talk to the ministry and to Sirius. In the mean time you had better wait in the common room. We will get you when we are ready." Harry left the office, letting Fawkes fly effortlessly back to his perch and returned to the common room. It was empty. Everyone else was in lessons. Harry looked round sadly. He would be leaving all this. Leaving Hermione, Ron and Cho. Perhaps leaving for good. Harry went up to the dormitory and put his belongings in the trunk just in case they were needed. As he put his books in the trunk he found a small parcel. It took him a moment to remember what it was. Then he realised. It was for Cho. Finding his best quill that wrote in silver he wrote a little message. When you find this I will be gone. I hope you like it, and I love you Love Harry. It didn't sound quite right, but that was the best he could do. He tied on the label and he gave it to Hedwig to take to Cho's bedroom. Then finding he couldn't settle he returned to the common room and started a new book he had got from the library called Changing Faces. The story of the first Animagi and the importance of their discovery. It helped take his mind off his future. He suddenly felt strangely detached. He wasn't waiting to be sent away from the people he loved, and the only place that had ever felt like home. It didn't seem real anymore. He put his book down and wandered absently to the large window at the side of the common room. Below him on the Quidditch pitch a group of first years were learning Quidditch. Harry stared at them longingly. He didn't know when he'd be playing Quidditch again, he wondered if Gryffindor would still win the house cup without him. Who would replace him as seeker? His thoughts were rudely interrupted by an owl flying in a nearby window. It landed on the back of an armchair. It was a large owl, completely black with piercing orange eyes. It held Harry in its gaze for a full minute while Harry stared back suspiciously. It wasn't that unusual for owls to deliver messages to the common room, but this one did not appear to have a letter, nor was it usual for owls to sit staring at a human. Harry had never seen a completely black owl before. Suddenly the owl leapt off the chair back it was sitting on and flapped towards the fire. It stood before the glowing embers before flying out of the room letting out a tremendous screech as it did so. There is something wrong about this, thought Harry. Where was Sirius? He would have known what to do. Should he go and find him? Dumbledore had said to stay in the common room, and besides the owl hadn't seemed to do anything. Perhaps it had just been hungry, or tired from a long journey. Harry returned to his chair still puzzled at the strange behaviour. He didn't notice the green smoke that had begun curling and twisting from the fire. Harry started to read his book again. The first sign that anything was wrong came as he was reading about Switz, the famous Hanoverian Amigus of the fifteenth century. A strange smell, a cross between peppermint and bitter lemon wafted under his nose. Harry looked up and noticed the room was filled with a pale green smoke. The smoke bit at his eyes making tears run from them. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker choking Harry. He couldn't breathe. He made his way stumbling towards the portrait hole, his eyes screaming in pain. The green smoke curled round him smothering and choking him. He could hardly see the hole as he climbed into it. The Fat Lady's Portrait swung open and Harry collapsed outside, panting and his eyes streaming. A figure in a black robe was standing there. Harry had just time to see the white twisted face before the man pointed his wand at him and a powerful curse. Harry collapsed lifeless on the stone floor, while Snape returned his wand within the folds of his cloak.  
  
( 


	15. Chapter 14 A surprise Assembly

Chapter 14  
A surprise assembly  
  
The first sign that something was wrong came as Hermione and Ron were walking from History of Magic to Transfiguration. Three elderly wizards hurried past them talking in low hushed whispers. They managed to catch a snippet of the conversation, "So it's finally happened." "Yes, it's a sad day, what are we going to do now?" "There's no hope now." Hermione looked at Ron who shrugged, but they thought no more about it. The next odd thing was the fact that Professor McGonagall's room was empty. This was very unusual, she was never late for a lesson, and she'd also had a second year class before in the same classroom. The Gryffindors sat at their desks and waited. Ten minutes passed and Professor McGonegall had still not arrived. This had never happened before, and the class were chatting quite loudly when the door was pushed sharply open and Professor Sprout burst in. Her face was flushed with exertion, and she looked oddly close to tears. "There's an assembly in the hall now. Walk down in silence." The Gryffindors stared at her in amazement, but meekly complied. As they walked down the steps they saw other lines of students all heading to the hall in silence. Inside the hall they sat down, there wasn't so much as a whisper. Behind them as the last students entered, the thick wooden doors closed with a dull thud. On the platform the teachers were sitting, some looked like they were crying. Hagrid was sitting on the floor, filling a large corner. Large tears were leaking from his eyes. Every few minutes he would wipe his eyes with a large red and white spotted handkerchief. The handkerchief was very wet. Many of the students were staring in fascination. There were also strangers on the stage. The trio of wizards Hermione and Ron had seen before were gathered there, as were other wizards that were unfamiliar, although Hermione thought that one of them at the back was Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore stood up from his usual chair and walked slowly to the front of the stage. He slowly surveyed the gathered students before beginning, "It is my regretful duty to call you altogether this morning. There has been a tragedy and it falls upon me to inform you. Earlier today a Hogwarts pupil was murdered." A solemn hush swept round the hall. Every pair of eyes were staring hard at Dumbledore. "Harry Potter is dead." The tomb-like silence was broken by Hermione letting out an involuntary sob. She flung her arms round Ron who was closest to her. She held onto him tightly, desperately. Ron stared ahead blankly unaware of Hermione's distraught sobs. Harry wasn't dead. They couldn't kill Harry; he'd seen him last night. They'd talked. He was only a boy. Harry wasn't dead. Around Hermione and Ron there were shocked and unbelieving whispers, "Harry Potter can't be dead. I saw him yesterday." "It can't be true." Dumbledore waited for a few moments before sadly continuing, "He was lured out of the common room, and was killed by a dark wizard, who then escaped without capture. Harry Potter through his short life has shown outstanding courage beyond his years. Alas his foe was too powerful. Hogwarts failed to protect him and for that I take responsibility. You however, are still my responsibility and your safety is paramount. For this reason I am closing Hogwarts until further notice. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving at 2:00. This gives you time to collect your belongings and make your goodbyes. Remember Harry Potter; he was a credit to this school, and the wizarding world. That will be all." Dumbledore turned his back on the students and left the platform. Ron was still unaware of what Dumbledore had just said. Beside him, Hermione was shaking. She couldn't stop, and tears were running down her face. She let go of Ron and buried her face in her hands. Ron looked at her curiously. Why was she crying? Harry wasn't dead. Harry would be waiting for them in the common room. It was several minutes before anyone stirred from their seats. However students did start to leave the hall, some were crying, others were walking in silence. Even Malfoy didn't have his usual sly grin. He looked shocked and was whiter that usual. Ron and Hermione were left alone in the large hall. Ron was still in shock; nothing seemed to make sense. Hermione was sobbing inconsolably. Professor McGonegall walked over to them, her shoes echoing hollowly in the deserted hall. "Come on Ron, Hermione. Do you want to come up to Dumbledore's office?" Hermione looked up into McGonagall's slate grey eyes, her face tear stained. She nodded miserably, Ron was still staring out into space. Hermione pulled lightly on his arm. He slowly got to his feet and they both followed Professor McGonegall out of the hall, along the corridors and up the stairs into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his large desk, Fawkes perched next to him. Ron stared round him in awe. He had never been in Dumbledore's office before. Dumbledore looked at them both with sadness and concern. "I just wanted to tell you both how sorry I am. Harry's death is a complete tragedy; it is the worst possible thing that could have happened. I just wanted to tell you personally how sad I am. I'm so sorry we weren't able to protect him. I don't know if you knew, but he was going to leave this morning anyway. After Neville drank from of his cup, he felt responsible and asked me if he could leave, so you wouldn't be in any danger. He was so brave." Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him" Hermione stared at him her eyes still bright with tears, "Of course we don't blame you. It's His fault. Harry didn't stand a chance against Him." She said bitterly, and then broke off. There was a large pause. Ron broke the silence, "He's not dead. I spoke to him last night." Dumbledore shuddered slightly, "He is dead. I saw his body. Perhaps you better go and pack now." He got up and started to sort out some papers in one of his cupboards. Hermione got up and together with Ron, she smiled weakly at Professor McGonegall and went down the tower and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Behind them Professor McGonegall shut the door rather too loudly. "It's not fair," she said angrily to Dumbledore. "It's unfair to make them go through this. They're only children. It's cruel." "Minerva. I didn't enjoy it. But what's at stake. We can't risk it. It's breaking my heart, but what's the other options?" He looked straight into her eyes. "We need to know where we stand first."  
  
Back in the common room the atmosphere was very sombre. Several Gryffindors came up to Hermione and Ron and said how sorry they were. Several of the girls were crying. Lavendar and Parvati were holding each other and sobbing loudly. Hermione ignored them. Ron didn't see them. They found a corner away from most of the Gryffindors. Hermione tried to talk to Ron. He still didn't seem to have understood what happened. Eventually he looked into her eyes and said, "He's dead isn't he. He's really dead." Hermione nodded the tears returning to his eyes. Ron found himself wanting to cry, but he couldn't. Ron looked blankly across the common room, Dennis and Colin Creevy were wiping their eyes with handkerchiefs. Sadness filled Ron, he looked away, leaned over and hugged Hermione tightly. In the Ravenclaw common room, Cho sat alone in a corner turning a silver ring in her hands.  
  
The trip on the Hogwarts Express was very quiet. Hermione and Ron sat in an empty compartment talking very little. Much of the journey was spent staring out of the window. The other students left them alone. Their sadness was very personal. They needed space alone. The fact that Harry was not sitting with them was a continual pain. They imagined him laughing about the term, deciding how to get his own back at the Dursley's and what they'd enjoyed during the term. The train eventually pulled into Kings Cross Station. On the platform Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them. Mrs Weasley was crying. She threw her arms tightly around both Hermione and Ron, "I'm so sorry. What can I say?" None of them wanted to let go of each other, but eventually they let go and Mrs Weasley ushered them out of the station. 


	16. Chapter 15 Death and Disguise

Chapter 15  
Death and Disguise  
  
The colours were swirling around his eyes, red and gold. It didn't make any sense. The colours swayed in front of his eyes. It took Harry several minutes to work out where he was. He had a feeling he wasn't dead but he wasn't sure where he was. He remembered smoke, and then the man- Snape. It was Snape; Snape had been standing at the door. It was Snape who was trying to get him. Why was he still alive, and where was he? His eyes had cleared a little and slowly he sat up. He was sitting on a couch in a circular room with red and gold panels. At one side there was a strange circular window. He was in the Turkish room. Beside him sitting on an ornate wood chair was Dumbledore watching him intently. Sirius was sleeping opposite the couch lying on the floor, but was no longer in his goblin disguise. Harry stared at them both his eyes questioning. "Ah Harry," Dumbledore gave him a small smile and then continued softly, "I think we owe you an explanation." "Sir, it was Snape. I saw him." Harry burst out. "Hush Harry. You will understand everything shortly. First for you to understand the present I believe you must understand the past. Allow me to tell you a little history. Please be patient, I will answer all your questions presently. About the time you were born I was present at a happy occasion. A married couple, close personal friends of mine gave birth to a son. However the happy morning was destroyed by a tragedy of the worst kind. The father had been a close follower of Lord Voldemort, however had changed allegiances and was now committed to bringing him down. To punish the father Lord Voldemort broke into the house just after the happy birth and murdered his newly born son, his beautiful wife and her sister. These tragic circumstances would change any man and the father became harder, sterner, some would not like him. All was not as it seemed. Lord Voldemort needed more information about how far he had been betrayed. He was not able to reach the father who was protected, so earlier this year he performed dark magic that only he would dare to perform. It is known as the Rite of Shakanti. It involves summoning the spirits of the dead. He went to a graveyard and called the spirit of the mother. He learnt not what he wanted to know but something worse, far worse. The mother had given birth to twins. By summoning the spirit of the sister, he was able to find out the fate of the second twin. On hearing the mother being attacked, the sister had used a protection on the blanket that the baby was wrapped in, and had laid the twin out of the window. She managed to complete this before Voldemort hearing her burst in and killed her also. The father in his grief never learned of his second son. This child would be the ideal tool to punish the father further and help Voldemort in his work. On finding this information, Lord Voldemort used muggle channels to discover the whereabouts of this child. The baby protected in its blanket was found by muggles a few hours after the death of his twin, aunt and mother. As is usual in such circumstances, the child was adopted into a muggle family. Voldemort using his dark powers found the whereabouts of the child and killing the boy's adoptive parents in the process, kidnapped the boy." Dumbledore stopped. Sirius was stirring, and gradually pulled himself upright and came to sit next to Harry. Harry used the pause to add a thought of his own, "The Rite of Shakanti, it involves fires and Voldemort cutting his arm doesn't it?" Dumbledore looked at him sharply, "How do you know that?" he asked quickly. "I saw it in a dream. It was in a graveyard. It was horrible." Harry shuddered. "Alas. That the scar will connect you, I fear. I am sorry you had to witness that." Dumbledore paused in thought. "Have you had any other strange dreams?" "I see a boy. His name is Richard. I see him often." "Richard. Richard- name is Richard." Sirius and Dumbledore stared at each other. There was another long pause. "Harry. The second twin. His name was Richard. Where was he? Do you know? " "He's in a cellar of some sort. Close to the sea I think. I could smell the sea salt. In a sort of cellar." "Interesting.that could be.well, we'll see, it gives us something to go on. I expect you are wondering how the story affects you. You know the father. It is Professor Snape." Nothing had prepared Harry for this. He looked at Dumbledore in horror. No wonder Snape was so bitter. "Voldemort has been in contact with Snape as I think you suspected. Voldemort demanded your death for Richard's release. Snape was in an impossible position. We discussed it in detail and eventually decided that he would try to kill you. It had to be convincing. Together we set up the hums. It was us who sent the goblet, but we made out biggest mistake. Neville was not supposed to drink it. Sirius was to knock it out of your hands before you drank a second mouthful. A single sip would have made you ill, but it would not have been enough to kill you." Sirius spoke for the first time, "I'm so sorry Harry. Can you forgive me?" Then Dumbledore continued, "Then two days ago Voldemort contacted Professor Snape again. He gave an ultimatum. If you weren't dead by the end of the week then Richard would die. We knew that if Snape didn't kill you He would find someone who could and would. This coincided with your concerns for your friends. You wanted to get your friends out of danger, and they certainly would be if Voldemort tried to attack Hogwarts. So we "killed" you. The whole wizarding world apart from Professor Snape, Professor McGonegall, Sirius and myself believes you to be dead." "What about Ron and Hermione? They know too don't they?" Dumbledore looked slightly guilty. "Voldemort will check all possibilities. He will not believe us cruel enough to deceive your closest friends. He will be watching the Weasleys. I wish with all my heart that this was not necessary but we didn't have much choice. If we are to beat Voldemort then sometimes it is necessary to be as ruthless as he is." Harry sat back weakly, digesting what he'd been told. Sirius sat next to him and put his arm protectively around Harry. After several minutes Harry asked "So now what do I do? And what will happen to Richard?" "Well I am fairly sure that everyone believes you to be dead, even Lord Voldemort. He will naturally be suspicious, but I believe that there will be no evidence to the contrary. He will send out spies, so I have taken the liberty of making the window invisible from the outside so you should be quite safe here, unless one of the four I mentioned are captured, there is no evidence of you. For the moment we believe you to be safe. Sirius will repay his debt to you and become your secret keeper. I in turn will become Sirius's secret keeper. As for Richard we are not sure. Voldemort may keep his side of his bargain, but I see no reason why he should. You must wonder why we went to such pains to disguise your death with little hope of reward. Voldemort will be thrown by this move. He may trust Professor Snape enough to let him become a Death Eater again, or he may kill him. Professor Snape is willing to take the risk it may be his only chance to exact revenge on Voldemort. However his main hope is to rescue his son. Your safety is equally important. Voldemort now has great power. Hogwarts may not be safe. He may have the strength to enter it normally, or more likely use his contacts in The Ministry of Magic to enter. With the students home and you believed dead, I think I have minimised the risk to all. "As for what you are to do now, I think the simplest answer is nothing. I will arrange for your Quiddax set and books for you to use. Is there anything else we can provide you with?" Harry shook his head dumbly. "One more thing Harry. I know that there is no love lost between you and Professor Snape. However, I will personally vouch to the great risks he has been through to protect your life. He has put his life in danger by protecting you. Not only that, he has risked what is most precious to him for your safety. He could have taken the easy path and crossed to the dark side, even if he hadn't he could have killed you to get back his son. I don't expect you to be friends now but I would like you to respect the sacrifices he has made for you. If Voldemort ever finds the extent of his deceit and seeks revenge then Professor Snape will pay the greatest price for your life." Dumbledore was staring straight at Harry. Harry looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry sir," Harry wasn't sure what he was apologising for, but it seemed the right thing to say. "I understand how you must be feeling. This is an adult's burden on one who has already suffered much. I honour you Harry." With that Dumbledore left the room, his midnight blue cloak sweeping the floor. Sirius was watching Harry carefully. Remembering Sirius's mood at the Snow Ball, Harry asked Sirius, "What do you think about all this?" "I believe that some of the measures that Professor Dumbledore have taken are a little excessive, however your safety is most important to me and I therefore consent to Professor Dumbledore's actions. You should be safe now. I would like to express my deep regret for Neville's accident. I was entirely to blame. I would apologise to him, but I wouldn't be able to explain everything. He is alright though," Sirius added catching Harry's worried expression, "We were foresighted enough to have an antidote which revived him within a few hours. We had to pretend that it was worse than it was to continue the deceit. We do not know how far Voldemort has penetrated Hogwarts, whether he has willing or unwilling servants here. Some of the older students are not above suspicion. Voldemort we hope will have believed what his spies have told him." "Sirius, I know I'm supposed to like Snape, but why does he hate me so much? I know he still hates my father, but I think there is more than that." Sirius considered it so long, that Harry thought that he wasn't going to answer. "I don't know for sure Harry, I don't know everything Dumbledore knows, but Richard is about the same age as you. The death of his family is enough to unsettle any man, I think he seems to hate the Ministry because they failed to protect his family.but he hates you I think because you survived You Know Who's wand whereas his own family perished. It's funny how grief can affect people. Anyway, I beseech you not to consider the subject further.There is one last thing. In case our secret is discovered we, Dumbledore and I have decided that, if you are willing, you should learn to apparate." That Harry thought was the first piece of good news he had heard all day.  
  
Harry soon found that being dead wasn't all it was made out to be. He was restricted to the Turkish room and after a day he was extremely bored. His Quiddax set was a great help in helping him keeping his mind off being bored. Much to his disappointment, studying to apparate involved a lot of reading and preparatory work. Sirius found him many books to read on the subject that seemed to paint a very dangerous picture of apparation. There seemed to be many descriptions of splinchings. Connor Denk in 1125 became the first person to leave his headless body behind. This had contributed to many muggle ghost stories around the area. It was nearly a week before Harry was given his first lesson on how to actually apparate. As with most hard spells it wasn't the words you said or the action with the wand that meant you could do it, but the concentration. Sirius taught him how to let his mind go completely blank and concentrate on precisely where he was going. Any distractions to this single thought would cause him to be splinched. You didn't actually need to have been to the place before. Harry practised hard at his concentration skills, but Sirius wouldn't teach him any more; "As Hermione has reminded you numerous times, you can't apparate within Hogwarts grounds. We'll have to go somewhere else to do that." The next day Harry left the Turkish Room for the first time since his "death". Using his invisibility cloak he followed Sirius out of the Turkish room. They went a short way down the corridor before Sirius whispered Oblivion to a Victorian witch sitting next to a boiling cauldron. Her portrait lifted slowly up to revel a small door. They passed through it and found themselves at the top of a flight of small circular steps that led steeply down and down. Sirius said lumos, and a pale light cut through the blackness. The steps went down and down, until Harry guessed they were far under the castle. They walked through dark, dank passages that lead deep under the castle. The stale air smelt murky and stifling, and drips slip down the walls. They had been walking in a straight line for nearly ten minutes when the passage abruptly stopped. There was a ladder attached to the wall, which they climbed. They hadn't gone far when they reached a trap door, which Sirius threw open. Harry knew they were well out of the castle, and maybe beyond the Hogwarts grounds, but the circular staircase had confused his sense of direction. Harry climbed out of the tunnel and found himself in what looked from the inside like a muggle potting shed. It was made of weathered wood, smelled musty and had a small window at one end. Outside there were towering trees, and Harry realised they must be in the Forbidden Forest. "Are you still with me?" whispered Sirius looking in completely the wrong direction. "Yes," Harry replied whispering so loudly that Sirius jumped. "It's alright. We don't have to whisper here. It's sound proof, and no one can see in. Right. I need you to sit and concentrate on this shed, like I told you to do yesterday. You will be apparating here, and you need it crystal clear in your head. Oh, and you can take off your invisibility cloak. No-one but the centaurs know of this room, and they will be sleeping as likely as not." Harry took of his cloak, and surveyed the room. It was so plain, that Harry found it hard to remember. As he looked, Harry found for the first time that there were two trap doors on the floor, and there was no door. The floor was varnished wood, and the window was slightly grimy. There were no items of furniture, but on the wall nearest to Harry was a large knot in the wood. It looked oddly like a head. Harry stared at it, he could see a mouth, and it somehow seemed to be screaming in agony. He shuddered involuntary. It reminded him of the spirit that Voldemort had called from the grave. He looked round the room one more time, and then nodded at Sirius. Sirius opened the other trapdoor and went down some steps. Harry followed, and shortly they found themselves in another room. This was circular in shape, and the walls were made of gnarled wood. Harry suddenly realised that they were inside a huge tree. This room was obviously better-used than the shed they had just come from. It contained what looked liked a wardrobe and cupboards and even had a small couch. There was a door cut out of the tree trunk but there were no windows. Light streamed in from hollows high in the tree. "This is Professor Dumbledore's apparating chamber. This is where he apparates from if he needs to leave in a hurry. We are in a large tree near the gates, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest." Harry had a sudden thought. This was a way out of the castle, but he couldn't remember seeing anything about it on the Marauders Map. He asked Sirius who replied in surprise, "How did you get hold of that? It was of great use to us." Harry had forgotten that Sirius was one of the makers, "Well Dumbledore wouldn't let us know all the secrets of Hogwarts would he? There are many places we knew nothing about, they are hidden by concealing charms and repelling charms. Our limited schoolboy seeking charms could only find those that were forgotten about, or not protected. Trust you to get hold of that. How did you come by it, you never told me?" Harry felt he shouldn't say but he knew Sirius wouldn't let it go any further. "The Weasley twins," he said at last. Sirius grinned, "I might have guessed. I wonder how they got it. Anyway no matter. Let's get on with this. Sit on that stool and concentrate on the room we left. It has to appear so clear in your head that you could actually be there. Harry concentrated, he could see some things, but he didn't feel like he was actually there. He told Sirius, "You better go back, and see if you can memorise it better, I don't want to take any risks. You must know exactly where you're going. Go back. I'll wait for you here." Harry slipped back along the passage, and sat on the floor of the shed room trying to remember every detail. After several minutes he felt he had committed it to memory and returned quickly to Sirius. Sirius looked pleased. "Now apparation is hard to learn, but is easy when you get the hang of it. Firstly recreate the room in your head. Then you need to hold your wand like this, and say the apparating spell. I will demonstrate first and return to you before you do it yourself." Sirius stood in the middle of the room, held our his wand at right angles to his body and gave it a sharp flick, saying Locomotis Apparatus. Then next moment he was gone. Harry was feeling very nervous. He was terribly afraid of getting splinched. There were butterflies roaming his stomach, but he tried to ignore them. Sirius apparated back within seconds. "Perhaps before we actually do it, you'd better practise the wand movements again. It's straight ahead, and a sharp flick. Like this. And the words. They must be stressed at the right place - LOCOmortis APParaTUS. Harry practised the words and actions a few times. Sirius seemed pleased. "Now picture yourself in the room. That's the trick. To picture yourself in the room. I'll follow you, wait for me there. In your own time." Harry ignored the urge to be sick, and banished the pictures from the book showing people being splinched. He cleared his mind of everything except that small room that smelled musty and had a large knot that looked like a woman screaming and had a dusty floor, and grimy windows. Before he knew really what he was doing he had the wand out in front of him and was saying locomotis apparatus. His body was wrenched sharply, like being in a speeding car that has just done an emergency stop. This is it he thought. I've been splinched. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realised he'd closed and found himself staring at the wooded wall of the shed. A huge wave of relief flooded him. It wasn't that hard. He could do that again. Sirius appeared beside him. "Well done Harry. That was your first apparation. It's a wizarding tradition to have a small cake called an apparating cake. He produced one from his coat. It was green and orange and had black lumps in it. Harry was about to ask what the black lumps were, but when one of them moved he thought he'd rather not know. He took the small cake, and took a large bite. The result was incredible. It was a cross between the hottest curry, and a mouth full of fizzing sherbet. His whole mouth seemed to be spitting, bubbling and on fire at the same time. Harry swallowed it quickly, tears coming to his eyes. As it went down his throat, his entire body tingled like pins and needles all over. Sirius was watching him happily, "It's not usual to take such a big bite," he said with a broad smile. Harry quickly wiping his eyes, stared at the remainder of the cake with suspicion. He was sure one of the black beans was waving at him. Assuming it was his eyes he rubbed them again. The black bean now looked like it was leering at him. Harry was sure it had a little grinning face. "Do you want any more?" Sirius asked. Feeling it would be impolite not to eat it Harry regretfully took a smaller bite than before. Oddly enough he found the experience quite pleasurable this time. It was a fizzing sweetness, with a sharp after-taste. He finished off the cake and smiled back at Sirius. "OK then Harry let's have a few more apparations and then we'll head back to the castle. He disappeared and Harry his mouth still fizzing, imagined the tree house in his head and followed him. (  
  
oHo 


	17. Chapter 16 Sacrifice

Chapter 16  
Sacrifice  
  
After his first apparating lesson Harry was only allowed to visit the apparating chamber once more. It's too dangerous Sirius told him. Harry was soon bored rigid in his room. He spent many hours playing Quiddax, but he longed to talk to someone his own age. He wanted to see Ron, Hermione and Cho again. He wanted to talk about anything that wasn't about life and death. He'd even be glad to exchange insults with Malfoy. Even being beaten by Malfoy in a fight would be better than this solitude. Sirius tried but Harry felt that even he was getting fed up with their confinement in the Turkish room. He was allowed to roam the castle, but had to do so under the disguise of the polyjuice potion. Harry was fed up of chess, fed up of staring out of the window, fed up of reading, and even fed up of Quiddax. Most of all he was fed up of being in the red room. It was driving him crazy. He had been in it for nearly four weeks. It was on his twenty-fifth day of confinement that Dumbledore came to visit him again with news. "Professor Snape has returned. Voldemort has demanded your body. He is desperate to know whether you are truly dead. The entire wizarding world believes so and even his highest placed spies have no news. However he demands proof. Richard we know is still alive. I have thought long and hard as to the course of action and I have decided. The risk is great to all involved. This is why I wish to discuss it with you before going ahead. Voldemort demands a body, and so we must give him one. Obviously we cannot send you, but I will go instead." Harry's blood froze. This was surely suicide. "You can't go sir. It's far too dangerous. He'll kill you!" "It may be our only chance." Dumbledore was stood tall and resolute. His grey hair flowed like rivers down his shoulders, and he looked stern and strong. His eyes were full of a fierce energy as he continued. "aHGHHHe has killed many of my friends, this could be the last time I have the strength to protect the friends I have left. I may have the power to defeat him. Either way it is better to die now than to grow like an old and withered tree while those who surround me are in desolation. You cannot persuade me otherwise. My mind is made up. I shall require a hair from you. Professor Snape will make the necessary potion, for I will have to appear as dead. Voldemort will surely want to see you with his own eyes and although the future is cloudy I believe he may be alone. That will be my opportunity." Dumbledore glanced out of the window; Harry looked at him in awe. "The real danger comes if I do not succeed. My death may be swift if my disguise is a surprise, but if it is not then, I may be overpowered. Your whereabouts together with the fact that you are alive may be extracted from me by dark magic, though I would rather die than let this happen. Sirius will be with you but you may need to apparate. I believe your tests have been successful. Sirius will teach you where to go. I will try and send a message but perhaps it would be best to wait in the apparating chamber. I am sorry about the risk this gives you Harry." "It is nothing to what you are going to do," Harry replied, still in disbelief. "I shall leave tomorrow then. I honour your courage Harry. If we do not meet again, I hope you will understand what I have done. Your courage is outstanding and you have acted as your father would have done. This is the highest praise I can give you. Good bye Harry Potter and good luck." "Sir, I hope we meet again," Harry said in a small voice. He wanted to say more but somehow he knew Dumbledore knew what he wanted to say. Dumbledore came forward and shook Harry's hand with a solemn shake. He left the room. Harry felt a great sadness in his heart. He didn't know if he could bear any more partings or grief. Harry was very quiet for the rest of the day. He read his book for his History of Magic lessons, The Life of Lord Voldemort. There were still many chapters that the book wouldn't let him read. Harry wondered if he and his parents were mentioned in it. For a moment he remembered the green light and his parents voices. He wondered what they would think of him now. To take his mind off his parents, Harry read the chapter on the silver chair again and again thinking about Richard. Richard still appeared to him in his dreams, but he was just sitting there. Harry tried to speak to him, but got no answer. The dream he had had last night was different. Richard had tried to speak to him. He had tried to tell him something, but Harry couldn't work out what it was. Harry only picked at his chicken and ham pie that night. He didn't feel hungry. He felt slightly sick and after drinking only water he went to bed. That night he dreamt again. Richard was still in the chair, but he spoke. His voice came strong and clear. Harry listened, "You can hear me. I know you can. You must listen. It's a trap. He knows you're alive, he can change into a bat, and he's been into Hogwarts and found out about you. He knows what Dumbledore is going to do. It will be his greatest victory. He will defeat Dumbledore, seek his revenge on Professor Snape and kill you. There will be no stopping him then. He tells me everything. You must stop him. He doesn't know I can see you though. Stop Dumbledore. You've got to warn him." Harry woke up covered in sweat. It was dark outside; stars were glowing lonely in the sky. There was a hint of the rosy dawn over the misty hills. Harry lit the lamp by his table. Sirius stirred. Should he wake Sirius? Sirius would try to stop him. First he'd find Dumbledore. If he could tell Dumbledore then he'd tell Sirius. Grabbing the invisibility cloak he flew out of the room. He was outside Dumbledore's office when it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know where Dumbledore slept. He surely didn't sleep in his office. He should have awakened Sirius. Cursing his stupidity he ran panting back to the Turkish room, tripping and gasping. He shook Sirius violently. Sirius however rolled over and moaned. Harry yelled in exasperation. Sirius rolled over again, and this time his eyes opened. He looked up and sat up quickly. "Harry!" he called wildly. "Harry where are you?" Harry realised that he'd still got the invisibility cloak on. He threw it off. "You've got to take me to Dumbledore. He knows. He knows everything. It's a trap." Sirius looked at Harry rather disbelieving, but proceeded to take Harry to the teacher's wing. Harry followed wishing Sirius would hurry. At the end of a long hall with a thick red carpet was a heavy door. Sirius rapped on it smartly. Harry had no time for such pleasantries and grabbed the handle. He threw the door open. Inside was a four-poster bed with deep purple hangings with embroidered gold stars, tied to the posts. The bed itself was neatly made and the plush curtains in the window were drawn, so that the rising sun lit the room uncompromisingly. The bed was empty. Harry moaned as if in pain. He was too late. Harry knew what he must do. He turned to Sirius. "You must get who you can. Voldemort's at the castle where the silver chair is! The Island of Céláre. Harry turned and slipped the invisibility cloak on. Sirius saw what he was doing. "Harry YOU ARE NOT TO GO AFTER HIM!" Sirius yelled desperately. He got his wand out and used a stunning spell down the corridor where he thought Harry might be, but Harry had gone. Harry ran as fast as he could to the portrait of the Victorian Witch. He flew down the steps and ran along the passage at the bottom. He could hear Sirius lumbering far behind him,- Harry don't do it! Sirius shouted again. Harry ignored him. He had to apparate to Richard. Together they would know what to do. He was running as he'd never run before, along the straight paved passage, and through the trapdoor. He took off the invisibility cloak and stuffed it in his pocket. He then stood panting in the first hut, and tried to make his mind go clear. It was very hard to make every thought and worry leave his head. He pictured Richard and the silver chair. He saw the brick walls, and the gloominess of the room. He smelt the sea area, and banishing the nervousness to the back of his head flicked his wand and said the spell. The sickening lurch seemed to be a hundred times bigger, icy wind whistled past his ears and he seemed to be spinning out of control. His feet hit the ground sending him reeling. Harry looked round in amazement. He was in the room of his dreams. Richard was in front of him trapped in the silver chair. Richard's eyes were wide in amazement. He spoke quickly and urgently. "Harry. It is Harry isn't it. I know you even though we haven't met. You're a wizard. My father. You've got to warn my father. He's going to kill him. The wizard that's kept me here is going to him." Richard talked in a low frantic voice. Harry stared at Richard. He looked like Snape, no, he looked like what Snape would look like if he wasn't continually scowling and leering, and was thirty year younger. "I've got to get you our first. Do you know how I can do that?" "He controls it with his mind, it's like it's alive when he is here. I don't think you can. You must save my father." "Your father would want to save you first." Harry told him, thinking hard. He couldn't see any way to defeat the silver chair. There was no way that it would obey him. He wasn't the tiniest bit as powerful as Voldemort and he was no dark wizard. Harry suddenly felt out of his depth. Here he was in Voldemort's castle, trying to outwit him when he was the person Voldemort most wanted to kill. No one else knew exactly where he was and there was no one who could help him before Voldemort got there. "Please do something!" Richard's voice broke through Harry's thoughts. Harry rushed forward and tried to pull the twisted tentacles. The silver felt very cold and stung him as he touched it. Ignoring the blistering hands Harry tugged at the bonds, but they relented not. Exhausted, his hands red raw and blistered, Harry fell back exasperated. What could he do? He took his wand out and conjured a flame. He directed in at the shining vines of silver, but the result was a loud hiss and the chair wrapped itself tighter around Richard. Harry thought again. What would Hermione do? Look in the library. He didn't have the time to do that. Think Harry think he thought furiously. There must be some way to get Richard out of this. He must get Richard out. What if Richard changed shape? Transfiguration was too risky. He couldn't do that to a human. He couldn't transfigure the chair either. Richard was trapped in it. He needed to change Richard, a potion should do it, a potion that made you smaller. He couldn't get it though, not without going back into Hogwarts. Then it hit him. "Richard. I have to go but I'll be back in moments." Harry said quickly, Richard nodded. Harry thought of the wooden hut and found himself back there. Pointing his wand in the direction of Hogwarts he said loudly and clearly, "Accio Potion." At first he thought it hadn't worked, but then whizzing through the open trapdoor came a small glass vial, fizzing slightly. Harry reached out and grabbed it shouting with amazement. He apparated back to Richard. "Take the smallest of sips of this." Richard looked at him questioningly but complied. He started to shrink; the bonds of the silver chair couldn't get a grasp on him. Richard slipped out and landed at Harry's feet the size of a garden gnome. Harry picked him up, and covering them both with the invisibility cloak tried the door. He wanted to apparate, but he knew that apparating with a live passenger wouldn't work. The door was locked but the alohomora charm allowed Harry to pass out of it safely. He climbed a long flight of steps and found himself in a dark corridor. Harry walked silently and swiftly down it. It ended in a large stone staircase, below was a huge black and white tiled floor. Harry had to get out of the castle. He descended the stairs and saw in front of him a huge wooden door. He couldn't risk going out of it, but he didn't want to waste precious time in finding another exit. Hesitating for a moment Harry decided to risk it. Opening with difficulty the heavy doors he slipped, out. Harry sighed with relief. Outside the sky looked stormy and there was the path leading to the sea. Harry ran down the path towards sweeping sand dunes. Land was visible in the distance. Harry had to get Richard off the island. Harry crept off the path and along the beach. In his arms Richard was getting heavier, the potion was starting to wear off. Harry set Richard on the ground, and waited until he recovered. Harry remembered the boats, but how would Richard get to the Weasley's house? Then Harry remembered the Knight bus. "Wait here," Harry told Richard. Harry threw the invisibility cloak around his shoulders, and walked back to where Ron had lost his wand. It was hidden in grass. Harry returned to Richard, and explained how to call the Knights Bus and the password for the Weasley's security bench. He also found a few sickles and galleons in his pocket, and gave them to Richard to pay for the Knight Bus. He then showed Richard the row of green boats. "I need to go back and find your father and Dumbledore," Harry said. "Can you row a boat?" Richard answered quietly, "Yes. My parents were fans of sailing. We used to go every summer. My adoptive parents. They're dead now aren't they." He looked at the ground sadly. Harry said urgently. "Right, you know what you must do, please hurry." "What about my dad?" Richard asked hurriedly. "There are other wizards coming, they'll help. It'll be fine" Harry told him, and gave him a weak grin, which was the best he could manage. Harry didn't see how it could possibly be fine, him against Voldemort, the most powerful wizard alive, apart from maybe Dumbledore who might already be dead. Richard climbed aboard and saying a last goodbye, picked up the oars and started pulling masterfully towards land. Harry felt his heart tugging with regret. He wished he could accompany Richard, the last thing he wanted to do was re-enter the castle, but he owed it to Dumbledore and Snape, both had risked their lives in protecting him and now it was his turn to try and repay them. Harry slipped the invisibility cloak back over himself and headed back to the castle quickly. He'd already lost much precious time. Thinking quickly, Harry apparated back into the shed, "Accio Firebolt." His trusty broomstick sped towards him. Harry apparated back to the island, and mounted his broomstick. If he lay flat over his broomstick the invisibility cloak just covered it. Harry kicked off and rose up the side of the castle. He peered into the empty rooms. Most of the rooms seemed deserted and empty, some had sheets covering various lumpy objects. Harry guessed that they were from the days when the castle was a museum. Why hadn't they destroyed the chair? They should have destroyed the whole castle, surely everyone could see it was evil. Quietly, Harry looked in window after window, seeing no sign of life. Some of the windows were broken and parts of the walls appeared to be crumbling away in places. The fourth storey, the highest storey was particularly bad. Whole sections of the wall were missing and rooms were exposed to the air. Harry was on the fourth floor when he first heard voices. He dipped into a nearby room, the wall between the two rooms was broken and a small bush was growing next to it. Harry crouched by the wall. He could hear the conversation easily. Snape's voice was clearly recognisable. "I have him here master, as you ordered." "Good. This will indeed prove your loyalty once more. I should kill you for your treachery, but there are worse things than death. Let me see it. Bring it out." By peering between a crack in the crumbling wall Harry could just make out a bag. Snape emptied it on the floor. To his horror Harry saw himself lying lifeless on the floor. Voldemort laughed. It made Harry shiver. It's piercing cruelty was unavoidable. The pain from his scar shot all over his body. Harry had to bite his lip hard enough to make it bleed to avoid moaning with pain. Voldemort kicked the body on the floor, "Fools, fools," he said in a cold voice. "You fools." He pointed his wand at the body and whispered words that Harry couldn't hear. Dumbledore appeared lying on the floor, but before he could even reach for his wand, silver cords shot from Voldemort's wand and wrapped tightly around him. Voldemort snatched the wand from Dumbledore's trapped hands, his high- pitched laugh echoing round and round the ruin. Dumbledore didn't struggle against his bonds. He looked old and resigned. It was all Harry could do to prevent himself standing up and trying to take on Voldemort single-handed, but he didn't know who else was in the room, he hadn't a chance to see. The room could be crowded with Voldemort's followers. He knew Dumbledore could see through invisibility cloaks, he could assume that Voldemort probably could as well. Snape drew his wand and pointed at Voldemort, "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. Harry knew the killing curse couldn't be countered, however Voldemort apparated immediately and appeared behind Snape. Before Snape could utter another word a stream of red emitted from Voldemort's wand and Snape slammed onto the floor. "Crucius," Voldemort said slowly, enjoying Snape's screams that cut through the air. Then Snape fell silent and lifeless to the floor. Harry felt sick. He couldn't see if Snape was dead or just unconscious. Voldemort then faced Dumbledore, "Old fool! You thought your foolish disguise would work on me. You underestimated me." Dumbledore stared at Voldemort without speaking. Voldemort spat in Dumbledore's face. "To think I feared you. I was wrong. You are too old now. This isn't your fight; you should have retired in peace. It comes to this. I am in power now, and there is nothing you can do, it will be your last challenge to bring me to my full glory. The pupil teaching the teacher." Voldemort now spoke to someone that Harry couldn't see. "Take him down, we'll have our greatest moment soon." Three men in black cloaks came forward, grabbing Dumbledore roughly, pushing him out of the room. Voldemort kicked at Snape's body. There was no movement. Voldemort swept round following the others out of the room. As soon as the door had shut Harry flew over the low wall that separated the rooms. He knelt by Snape. He had all the appearance of being dead. A thin trickle of blood came from Snape's mouth. Harry knew he should feel for a pulse or something, but he didn't know how to. He couldn't see any breathing. He shook Snape, he refused to believe he was dead, he couldn't have come so far, through so much to be dead. Harry caught the slightest movement of Snape's hand. He was alive but only just. Pulling Snape onto his broomstick was hard, but getting it to fly was dangerous. The invisibility cloak didn't cover him, but Harry didn't think there would be anyone to see. The broom seemed sluggish, and reluctant to move carrying two people. It did eventually move and Harry holding tightly to Snape flew down to the ground. He lay Snape gently on the ground, sheltered by a bush. He took off his school cloak, and gently covered Snape with it. He then flew in through a broken window and was able to find his way to the cellar where he knew Voldemort would be heading. He would find Richard gone. He was at the top of the steps, when he could hear a commotion. Voldemort had found Richard was gone. What would he do? The three men that Harry had seen before rushed up the stairs, but didn't see Harry under his cloak. That meant that Voldemort and Dumbledore were left. Harry crept down the stairs ignoring the stabbing pains of his scar. Voldemort was enjoying his power over Dumbledore. Dumbledore was writhing in agony under the cruciatus curse. He was still bound tightly by the ropes. How could he do this? Harry felt tears coming to his eyes. He was totally helpless. Voldemort's laughs were still echoing through the room. Dumbledore still said nothing. He didn't even moan in pain. "Where is Richard? He cannot be far away, we will find him. A foolish act. And the Potter boy, where is he?" Voldemort asked. Dumbledore stared defiantly at Voldemort. Voldemort spoke again "Is he on the island, are you really that foolish? I can feel his presence. I will find out anyway when you're under the Kallish Curse. You are imbecilic indeed to believe that I will not find out. Do you not realise, you are defeated old man? To think I believed you to be the only person to defeat me, you aren't strong." He kicked Dumbledore again, and then he pointed his wand at him. Dumbledore rose slowly from the floor. This is it thought Harry. He will get put in the silver chair and be put under the Kallish curse. This will be the end. Voldemort would be able to use Dumbledore to get as much power as he needed. He couldn't let it happen: he had to do something. Harry burst out from where he was behind the door. Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror when he saw Harry. Voldemort turned to see what Dumbledore was looking at. With all his might Harry shouted, "Stupefy!" Voldemort recoiled slightly, but seemed unaffected. Voldemort looked at him, his face pearl white, his lips thinly cruel and bloodless. Harry couldn't move. He didn't know whether it was through fear or through Voldemort's powers. He was thinking fast and with an enormous effort he let himself fall to the floor, as he did so he slipped his wand out of Hagrid's invisible holder and whispered, "Narcannen Ristennen." The ropes fell back from Dumbledore. Voldemort however was still taunting Harry and hadn't noticed his whispering. "Harry, you can't even stand and face me, still its good of you could join us, I have been expecting you." Behind him Dumbledore drew himself to his feet, and with a booming voice which echoed around the chamber, "Accio wands," Dumbledore and Voldemort's wands shot from Voldemort's pocket into Dumbledore's awaiting hand. Voldemort turned to face Dumbledore, Harry scrambled to his feet. Dumbledore stood tall and erect, his eyes radiating a fearful power. There was a dreadful pause, but then with terrible smoothness Voldemort stepped sideways and pulled a long curved silver knife out of the air and pressed it against Harry's throat. Voldemort stared triumphantly at Dumbledore, "So you will kill me now?" he asked quietly. A tiniest tremor shook the wand in Dumbledore's hand. "Kill him sir," Harry yelled desperately. Voldemort laughed with the warmth of a glacier, "Noble to the end, just like your parents were when I killed them. Their nobleness didn't save them then, and it won't save you either," Voldemort taunted. "Now if you want this little boy to live you better drop your wand," he told Dumbledore. "Just do it now, kill him" Harry said again wretchedly. Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry, then at Voldemort. "Let him go," he said so quietly that Harry almost missed him. "You can do what you want with me then." Voldemort laughed again. "I know the boy's importance, get in the chair and it will be painless for him." There was a long agonising silence, broken as Dumbledore's wand clattered to the floor. Harry felt the knife tighten on his neck, as Voldemort laughed, a terrible cold, high-pitched laugh. "You weak fool, get in the chair," he sneered. Harry stared in horror as Dumbledore moved very slowly towards the chair, never taking his eyes off Harry and Dumbledore. He was half way there when muffled sounds came from upstairs. Harry saw Voldemort's eyes flash towards the stairs. Dumbledore paused. People were coming down the steps. Harry's heart sank still further, the Death Eaters were back, had they found Snape? The door was opening slowly, Harry held his breath ignoring the sharp pain at his neck. The rest of the door was suddenly thrown open, and three wizards, led by Professor Jenai charged through and shouted at the top of their voices, "STUPIFY!" Harry felt himself collapse slowly to the floor, the actions around him slowed and Harry saw Voldemort turn towards the door, point his wand at Professor Jenai. Professor Jenai's green eyes widened, her mouth fell open slightly and slowly she crumpled to the floor, and the small room was filled with green light.  
  
Harry could feel waves of warm comfort sweep over him, he lay back and enjoyed the pink and grey lights that were floating around his head. Far, far away in the distance Harry heard a small tinny voice say enervate. The mists cleared and Harry was suddenly back in the small dungeon, which was now full of wizards; there was a lot of shouting, and confusion. An elderly wizard bent over him. Harry looked round bewildered, where was Voldemort, where was Dumbledore, and what happened to Professor Jenai? The elderly wizard, was suddenly pushed aside by Sirius, who had just apparated next to him. He threw his arms around Harry, and held him tightly. Harry waited until Sirius let go, before mumbling, "Where did He go?" "Apparated," said Sirius. Dumbledore appeared by Sirius's side. Dumbledore looked grave. "Sirius," he said. Sirius looked up at Dumbledore eyes that were full of pain. Sirius's face suddenly paled. "Romila!" he said desperately. He searched wildly with his eyes round the dungeon. By the door, five wizards were crowded round the lifeless body of Professor Jenai. Sirius flung himself to her side. Harry watched as Sirius threw his arms round her, tears filled his eyes. Harry felt as though his body had been flung into ice as he watched sobs rack Sirius' body. "His daughter," Dumbledore said so only Harry could hear. Suddenly Harry remembered the couple walking in the moonlight. Not Snape, but Sirius. There was a pause when neither Harry nor Dumbledore spoke. Suddenly they both seemed to come out of a trance, "We must see to Snape" Dumbledore said, looking at Harry gravely. "He's safe. He's hidden under a bush, and he was alive when I left him." Dumbledore looked at Sirius, the other wizards had retreated. Professor Jenai looked more beautiful than ever. Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye, and said still not looking at Harry, "You did do things well. I suppose it was you who rescued Richard also." Harry nodded numbly, "He's on his way back to land. I've given him directions to the Weasley's house." "Fuggio," Dumbledore said solemnly. There was another long pause. Sirius got up, and returned to Dumbledore, his face ashen. Dumbledore addressed them both in a low grave tone, "You must go to the Weasley's, you should be safe there. Fuggio, I know you are grieving, but please go with him, I trust only you. I will come and get you when it's time. but before we do anything, I must destroy what should have been destroyed many years ago. Off you go Harry." Beside him Sirius said quietly "The Burrow," and apparated with a small pop. Harry's last sight was Dumbledore, muttering deeply, his brow furrowed in concentration, a large brown cloud swirling and forming around his wand. Small bolts of lightening flashed eerily. The next moment he was out of the room. Harry found himself not outside the Weasley's house where he had expected to be, but a little way away. He could see the Burrow in the distance. Harry wondered what had gone wrong; he'd done everything right he was sure. He started to walk across the field towards a stile in the hedge. The sun was high in the sky, and he could hear the sparrows in the hedge. The grass brushed gently against his knees. He had just reached a stile on the far side, when he heard a voice that cut through the warm air like a knife. His blood froze. It's bitter and cruel tones were Harry's worst nightmare. Harry turned and faced Lord Voldemort. 


	18. Chapter 17 The Final Challenge

Chapter 17  
The final challenge  
  
"So we meet again Harry. So soon" Voldemort sneered, his lips twisted in a cruel taunt. "Now it is my pleasure to finally finish your life. No caring head teacher to save you now." Harry reached for his wand, but it slipped from between his fingers into the long white talons of Lord Voldemort. Suddenly Voldemort convulsed. He started, and seemed to be in great pain, "The chair. He's destroying the chair," he whispered, his face contorted in horror. Harry still didn't dare to move. Voldemort steadied himself but his wand shook as he held it in his hand. He threw Harry's wand down and reached inside his dark robes. "He can destroy the chair, but he can't save you. I may be weakened, but I am still powerful" Voldemort hissed. His hand emerged with the glittering silver knife. It shone white in the sunlight, the blade was long and engraved with twisted snakes, the handle was made of two coiled snakes and their eyes were two rubies. Voldemort reached for his wand. "Kneel boy, the end has come" Looking into the black pools of Voldemort's eyes Harry felt hope desert him. There was no one to help him here. Still he didn't have to die on Voldemort's terms. "No" Harry said quietly. Immediately he felt the floaty feeling. His mind had been taken over. He just wanted to relax, but the small voice was there. Refuse him, don't do what he wants. Harry didn't want to obey, but the pressure forcing him to his knees was immense. Harry thought quickly. He couldn't escape; it would probably be best for Voldemort to think he was weaker than he actually was. Harry knelt in front of Voldemort. The gleaming knife was in front of him. He was going to die. Harry half-closed his eyes and waited for the knife to sweep across his neck. He waited, and waited, his heart in his mouth wanting it to be over. He could feel the sun beating on the back of his neck, and far away birds were singing. There was a slight breeze on his cheek. Harry stared at the tight black boots that Voldemort was wearing. Harry wasn't going to die without a fight. He tensed, every muscle waiting for the word. Harry saw Voldemort's arm sweep down, there was a sudden sharp pain on Harry's neck, but Harry had grabbed hold of Voldemort's arm, he swung it away from him. Voldemort let out a cry of surprise; Harry rolled towards his wand and grabbed it. He could see Voldemort clutching his leg where the silver knife was embedded. Harry was shaking so much he couldn't keep hold of his wand. His throat burned, but at the same time it felt like ice, and Harry could feel blood pouring from it. Things were becoming blurred and dark. He couldn't move. Distantly he could hear Voldemort's voice. It all seemed so far away. Suddenly, abruptly Harry heard a heavy thud in front of him, and his eyes instinctively opened. Bill and Charlie Weasley were both on brooms and were staring at him with as much astonishment and horror as Harry was staring at them. Voldemort was gone. The knife was lying on the grass, it's tip covered in blood. "Harry!" Charlie and Bill said in amazement. "Charlie" Harry said thickly. "Bill" "What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison. "Who was that?" Charlie asked, still looking confused. Feeling extremely confused Harry tried to answer their questions. "It was Voldemort. He was about to kill me." The brothers drew back as he said the name. Harry's head felt cloudy. He couldn't think straight, he could hardly see a thing, it was as if he were lost in a thick fog at twilight. "A goblin saying he was your godfather started yelling at us, that you were alive, but lost, but you're dead. Everyone thinks you're already dead. Dumbledore said so, the Ministry said so." Charlie said amazed. Harry looked at their bewildered faces, and felt deadly tired. He couldn't see properly. Everything was cloudy in front of his eyes. Harry tried to force the words out, but he knew that it was no good. His neck and front felt hot and sticky. "It was to. to protect me. Dumbledore. he and Richard. Richard he was." Harry was too tired to go on. He slumped forward, and everything went inky black.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Everything was orange. It took him a few moments to realise where he was. He was in Ron's room, he could make out four people standing by his bed, but his eyes were blurred, and he couldn't make out who they were. He closed his eyes again, ignoring the sweeping dizzyness that made him want to throw up. Eventually the dizziness went, and he was able to see who the people were. Sitting closest to him were Ron and Hermione. Sitting at the end of the bed was Dumbledore and Sirius. Ron was the first to notice that Harry was awake. He let out a sharp yell. Harry jumped. "Harry you're back." Hermione threw her arms round Harry's face, her eyes wet with tears. "We thought you were dead. We've been so upset. I'm so glad you're alright." She said in a small voice. Harry pulled back touched, but a little embarrassed. Ron too was looking a little emotional. Harry felt tears come to his eyes. He'd missed his friends so much. Dumbledore came closer to Harry, "I will leave you for a while, but we must talk when you've finished your reunion with your friends." Dumbledore gave a half bow to Harry and then left. Sirius hung back in the shadows. "Harry we're so glad you're alive. Everyone thought you were dead." Hermione said again in a thick choking voice. "Mum's been crying for days. I kept telling here you couldn't be dead, but she didn't believe me," Ron said. "I knew you couldn't be dead. Anyway what happened? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us anything. What happened to your neck?" For the first time Harry noticed his neck, it was covered in bandages and felt numb. Harry told them everything, right from the time he went to look for Neville. Hermione eyes filled with tears again when she heard that Harry came so close to death. Ron was in awe of Harry being able to apparate, ("That's so unfair, you're not allowed to learn to apparate until you're 17") and horrified when he heard about Dumbledore's disguise and humiliation at the hands of Lord Voldemort. When he finally finished Harry felt worn and Hermione and Ron were silent. It was a long time before any of them spoke. "So Snape is really on our side," Ron said eventually. "I can't believe Dumbledore put you at risk so much." Hermione said indignantly. "His plan was far too dangerous, the Ministry would never have approved it." "I doubt he even considered telling the ministry," Harry said. He then voiced a thought he'd had for a long time. "I think he encouraged Snape to act as he did so he would get a final chance at defeating You Know Who. He didn't care if he died in the process, he doesn't want to get too old to defeat You Know Who, or he gets too powerful to be defeated at all." Soft knocking on the door interrupted their conversation. Mrs Weasley entered carrying a large tray of cauldron cakes and a large flask of hot chocolate. When she saw Harry sitting up in bed she stared, and said in little more than a whisper, "Oh Harry, I've been so worried." She quickly put the tray down on the floor and bent over Harry and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then withdrew hastily from the room, clutching a small flowery hanky. Harry suddenly felt a deep painful guilt. He'd taken so many risks with his life, not thinking about what would happen to his friends if he did die. Ron saw Harry's face, "Don't worry about her, she's always been a bit emotional." Just then Sirius spoke. He'd listened so quietly to Harry's story that they'd forgotten he was there. "Ron, Hermione, would it be alright if Dumbledore and I had a word with Harry now." They both nodded, and after saying their goodbyes left the room. Harry thought about their parting, was he now going to be in trouble? He had left Sirius behind; he was going to be furious. Sirius waited until the door was closed and Hermione and Ron's footsteps were gone before speaking. His voice was grave, low and resonated with anger, "Harry what you did was foolish and unforgivable. How am I supposed to protect you if you disobey me and actively put yourself in danger?" Harry's feeling of guilt increased, but another voice inside him said, what were you going to do? You've saved Richard, Dumbledore and Snape. They would all be dead if it wasn't for me. It was as if Sirius read his mind, "However what you did was very brave. You are responsible for saving three lives and the capture of three death eaters, including Mark Colligere. The silver chair is destroyed, Voldemort is defeated for a while." Harry suddenly remembered Sirius bending over Professor Jenai's body. The look of complete anguish. Was he to blame for her death? How could Sirius ever forgive him for that? Harry looked straight into Sirius's face, it was carved with sadness, his eyes had almost lost the haunted look that they had had after Azkaban, but it was replaced by a look of grief. Harry wasn't sure what to say, but his guilt was as crushing as Sirius's grief. "Sirius, I am so sorry about Professor Jenai. Romila. I'm so sorry for what I did." Sirius looked away from Harry, and seemed to be speaking in a trance. "Her mother died when she was small. Alexandra, she was my wife, she was so beautiful, and Romila was so like her, they were both so beautiful, and so clever. Romila was top of her class. It broke my heart not to be able to see her. Even when I got out of Azkaban I couldn't see her, it was too dangerous, but Dumbledore let us meet last year and then she gave up her job at the University of Magic, and came to be at Hogwarts so we could see each other. She was special advisor to the ministry." Sirius finished proudly, still looking blankly out of the window. Then he shook himself, and looked directly at Harry. He spoke almost fiercely, " You must not blame yourself for her death, if anyone is to blame its me, I summoned her, and the other members of the ministry. She was the best, and if it hadn't been for her there may have been more deaths. Together we saved Dumbledore, Snape Richard and you. It could have been so much worse." Sirius's voice was shaking, as if he was trying to convince himself. Harry saw Sirius's eyes start to moisten, and Sirius turned away quickly and then left the room. Harry thought of Professor Jenai. He remembered her sharp teaching, and beautiful features. She had helped rescue Richard, Dumbledore and Snape as much as he had. He remembered his first lesson with her, when she had made him face up to his fear, and the unbinding lesson. Without that he couldn't have saved them. In slow motion he remembered her falling to the floor and Sirius bent over her like he was mortally wounded. The door opened and Dumbledore entered. He drew up a chair and sat next to Harry. "So Harry, we both survived. I expect you are curious as to what happened; however I think we should hear your story first. What happened from when you left the Island of Céláre?" Harry told Dumbledore as best as he could, but he still wasn't sure what had happened himself. He remembered Voldemort and the knife. He had been cut, but Voldemort had been hurt, or was in pain, but it wasn't anything to do with Harry. Dumbledore listened patiently and expressionlessly. When he finished, Harry had about a hundred questions to ask. "Sir when I apparated, why did I not arrive next to the house as I imagined?" "That, I believe, was Voldemort. He still had his powers, and guessed correctly that I would send you to safety. He managed to manipulate the old magical waves that allow wizards to apparate to bring you to him." "And why did You Know. I mean Voldemort not have all his powers when he tried too kill me, he appeared in pain and used a knife not his wand." "His rapid rise to power meant that he had to use the Chair of Seolfar to help him. He leaned to heavily on its strength, but he was too greedy to regain power. When I destroyed the chair, he lost some of his powers. The knife is symbolic. It is made from the same silver as the Chair of Seolfar. There is an old magic that says that if he killed you at such a time with the silver knife, then the power of the Lord Faulemort would live in him instead of the silver chair. It was a desperate move, but he fortunately didn't succeed. "And now Harry you must rest. However before I take my leave I would ask one more thing of you. The Chair of Seolfar is destroyed, and Voldemort has been beaten this time. The wound that you have given him will not leave him, and he will be weakened by it. The touch of the silver knife to the wielder is a serious wound. He will return though, and we must be ready. My request is that you tell the Ministry of Magic your story, and allow yourself to be questioned. It is important the ministry realises what has happened and what they must do. We have bought time, but our response was too slow. It must not happen again. Will you help?" Harry nodded, and Dumbledore left the room. Sirius entered and said, "You will be tired, your wound was deep, and made with an evil weapon, you must rest. I will be sleeping at the end of your bed tonight." Harry's throat was throbbing uncomfortably, as he turned in his bed and tried to get comfortable. Sirius drew the curtains and the room was filled with a dusky glow as the sun tried to creep through the cracks around the fabric.  
  
Chapter 18  
The Chamber of the Stars  
  
Harry's recovery was slower than he would have imagined for such small wound. His throat felt continually cold, and even with Mrs Weasley's tender care, it would not heal. Harry was able to move around the house, although Mrs Weasley worse was than Madame Pomfrey for fussing. She wouldn't let him out of the house, and definitely not going out for a walk or play Quidditch. At Harry's insistence Sirius had apparated back to the Island of Céláre to get Harry's Firebolt. It was almost a week since Harry had faced Voldemort when Mrs Weasley interrupted Harry and Hermione having a ferocious game of chess. "Harry you have a visitor." Harry couldn't guess who would want to be visiting him. Mrs Weasley called through to where the visitor was waiting in the hall. "You can come through." Bending his head low to fit through the door Hagrid entered. Looking enormous in the Weasley's small lounge he rushed over to Harry enveloping him in a giant hug, although carefully avoiding Harry's neck. "Oh Harry, yer've been so brave, and I was thinking you were dead, Ah've never been so miserable. I can't believe yer really here." Eventually loosened his grip on Harry when Hermione told him urgently that Harry was looking a little blue. Harry was shocked to see large tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's alright Hagrid. Dumbledore was looking after me. I was perfectly safe." A large blue stripy handkerchief was now muffling Harry's sniffles. "It's been so horrible thinking you were dead." Hagrid said again. Harry gave Hagrid a hug, although his arms only managed to reach round a portion of Hagrid's enormous girth. Harry finally managed to stop Hagrid's weeping and even managed to persuade him to play a game of chess. Hagrid was surprisingly good at chess and was able to beat Harry with a little help from Ron. It was gone midday when Hagrid told them that he'd better get home to Fang and left. Ron followed him, but Mrs Weasley would not let Harry see Hagrid onto the Knights bus. Hagrid and Ron had hardly left when Mrs Weasley came through again announcing another visitor. Harry and Hermione timidly followed her into the kitchen, where sitting at the table there were two people. Snape was sitting next to Richard. At Snape's white face, Harry involuntarily felt a chill: he still couldn't get used to the fact that Snape was on the good side and had even risked his life to help Harry. Harry's mind wouldn't let go of the hums and the shrinking potion. He had acted the part of the villain too well. As Harry walked in Snape stood up and held his hand out to shake Harry's. Harry shook the outstretched hand awkwardly. It felt cold as marble. Harry sat down not sure what to say. After an embarrassing pause Snape began, "I, well Richard and I would like to thank you for what you did for both of us." Although Snape appeared friendly, there was a coldness in his eyes that showed that his love for Harry had changed little. "You showed outstanding bravery and we both owe our lives to you." The sincerity of these words were betrayed in Snape's black eyes. Harry feeling very uncomfortable felt his face go red and hot as he replied, "Thank you Professor, for protecting me." Harry hoped his words didn't sound as insincere as he thought they did. Richard looked straight at Harry for the first time. Harry felt that the bond that connected them was still as strong as ever. Harry could hear Richard thanking him profusely for what he had done, even though no-one else could hear a word. Harry told him it was nothing, and that he'd like to meet up some time. They both suddenly realised that the room was silent, and both Hermione and Snape were looking at them oddly. Harry said, "Are you going to Hogwarts then?" Richard answered immediately, "Father has to sort it out with Professor Dumbledore, but I hope so." It made Harry feel odd to hear Snape being called father and he was just about to ask another question when Snape interrupted, "Well Potter," Snape almost spat the word out, "we won't trespass on your time further. I will see you next year when the school reopens. Good bye." Richard cast a regretful look at Harry and told him in his head that he was sorry his father didn't like Harry, but that he would like to meet up some time. As he followed Snape out of the room, Harry told Richard that he'd send an owl. As soon as Snape and Richard had left the room, Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, "Is it me or was there a conversation that I wasn't hearing?" Harry replied slowly, "I don't know why, but I can speak to him in my head. That's why I knew where he was being held prisoner. I think it's something to do with Voldemort killing his twin, and my parents." Hermione looked surprised. "I think I read about that in Magical Phenomena: Principles and Interpretation. Hang on let me get it." She rushed upstairs looking excited. She returned looking flushed and clutching a book bound in red dragon skin. "It's in here, Professor Jenai lent it to me for a bit of extra reading. It's called the Ingle Jacksons Phenomenon. If someone kills a person's family but if for some reason one of them survives and then the same happens to another family using the same wand then they are connected. Usually this is just feeling strong emotions or pain." She looked up looking puzzled. "That doesn't explain why you can hear him though." She buried her head in the book again. A few minutes later she continued, "It's only a theory, but based on what it says I think that Richard's twin allows you to talk. I don't understand it completely. This book is what you'd study at university level." Just then Ron came back carrying a large box of chocolate frogs. "Hagrid says he forgot to give these to you," Ron said happily his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
Even though he wasn't allowed out of the house, the week was a happy one for Harry. He had missed the company of Hermione and Ron and it was fun not to worry about anything and just be himself. It was at the end of the second week that Dumbledore returned to the Burrow. He was very concerned about Harry's wound. His whole neck was a horrible grey, and the cut was a dull white. Although it wasn't painful, it had a low throb that never left. Harry thought he might be making too much of it, but he was sure that it was the wound that was making him feel continually tired. He voiced his concerns to Dumbledore who then looked very worried. "I am not an expert Harry, but I know this is serious. I wanted you to come with me to the Ministry of Magic today. I think that when we have finished there we should visit St Mungo's. They will be able to examine it. Shall we go by Flue Powder, or apparate?" Eager to show his skills at apparating Harry chose the latter. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him, "Alright, we need to go to the Hilda Moss Room, The Ministry of Magic. You need to concentrate on those words. And then apparate. Alright. Follow me." And with that Dumbledore disappeared from sight. Harry concentrated hard, and saying the words found himself travelling incredibly fast, so that around him there was just a blur. Within seconds he hit the ground with enough force to make his knees buckle, nearly throwing him to the floor. Beside him Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "Nearly there Harry." Dumbledore now looked a little more serious. "Now we will be meeting with the elected council of wizards. They will question you much, I believe. Answer all their questions as truthfully as you can. They may ask you questions about the events of last summer also." Harry suddenly felt nervous, as if he was about to go on trial. He followed Dumbledore into a gloomy room where five wizards were sitting on ornately carved chairs. A single stained glass window depicting an elderly wizard defeating a dragon lighted the room. Coloured pools of light were scattered over the floor. The walls were panelled with a dark wood. Pictures of stern wizards lined the walls, with long grey beards and flowing cloaks. The roof was painted a midnight blue, through which small golden stars glowed. Cornelius Fudge was sitting on the largest chair and it was him that spoke first, "Welcome Harry, welcome to the Chamber of the Stars." Cornelius Fudge beckoned to a chair that was facing the line of wizards. Nervously Harry pulled himself onto the heavily varnished seat. Dumbledore took a seat at the back of the room. "Could you explain exactly what happened at the Triwizard Tournament when you touched the Triwizard Cup," Cornelius Fudge began. Harry started and tried his best to remember every detail and keep to the truth as much as possible. The happenings of the last summer were still painful, but the pain had faded slightly, and Harry was able to recount the circumstances of Cedric's death, and then what happened on the Island of Célare. Occasionally Fudge prompted him, but mostly he was left to tell his own version of the past year. The sun was high in the sky when Harry finished telling them about the final confrontation with Voldemort. The Chamber of the Stars was silent until Harry finished. Fudge then gently unwrapped the thick white bandage from Harry's neck and showed them the sickening grey bruise that surrounded the cut made by the silver knife. Several of the witches and wizards drew breath sharply as they saw the gash. Fudge too drew back and looked grave, "There is no mistake, this is a wound of the silver knife. Thank you Harry, we want to talk to Professor Dumbledore now, would you mind stepping outside." Harry gladly left the stuffy Chamber of Stars with its important witches and wizards and flopped down on a red couch in the Hilda Moss Room. In an ornate gilded frame a young looking witch with shining golden hair was riding a flying carpet around some fluffy clouds in a sapphire sky. She waved merrily at Harry before doing the loop a loop around a cloud. A large window that looked over a neatly kept quadrangle, occasionally crossed by witches or wizards talking easily, lighted the room. The sky outside was a brilliant powder blue, and Harry suddenly felt a longing to be far away, walking in fields without a care in the world. Instead Harry closed his eyes and waited for Dumbledore to appear. It seemed many hours before Dumbledore left the Chamber of the Stars. He gave Harry a small smile, "Thank you for your patience. Now I do believe there is another member of the Ministry who would like to talk to you." He smiled further at Harry's puzzled face, but did not elaborate. Instead he left the Hilda Moss room through a small door and Harry followed him. They passed along long halls with stone flags and dark panelled walls. Many wizards did a double take when seeing Harry, one wizard dropped a huge pile of parchment in his hurry to shake Harry's hand, another witch, much to Harry's embarrassment tried to kiss Harry's feet. His cheeks bright red Harry was immensely glad when Dumbledore took a sharp turn travelled down a windy little staircase and knocked on a small weedy looking door that said in rather faded letters  
LUDO BAGMAN  
Department for Magical Sports and Games The door was opened at once, and Harry recognised the short ruffled outline of Ludo Bagman. "Pleased to meet you again, very pleased indeed," Ludo said trying to shake Dumbledore and Harry's hand at the same time, "Well come in, come in." Bagman's office gave the impression its last resident had been a small tornado. Parchment covered every surface, while the walls were covered with bright pictures of wizards and witches playing Quidditch. Most of them featured a Quidditch player in Yellow and Black stripy robes. A huge banner hung over Bagman's desk that read, WISBORNE WASPS. Ludo beckoned them to sit on two chairs facing his desk. Harry moved a large box of parchment scrolls and sat nervously on his seat wondering why Bagman wanted to see him. "Well Harry, I expect you're wondering why I've asked to see you." Harry nodded. "Well we've got a bit of a problem. It's not been well publicised, but we have a British Under 18 Quidditch team, that's short of a seeker. I've asked through all the British clubs, and none of the seekers are under 18. So I asked Professor Dumbledore here if any of his students were of a good enough standard, and he said that you were the best seeker they'd had for many years. I was very impressed with your skills against the Horntail at the Triwizard Cup, and although you are still very young for the team, we think that your talent surpasses your age." Harry blushed a little, but listened with growing excitement. "So I have asked you here today to see if you'd be interested in joining the team." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y.y.yes I w.would" Harry said stuttering, trying to get the words out. Ludo gave a huge grin, leapt over his desk and patted Harry hard on the back, almost making Harry choke. "I'll send you an owl with the details of training and the date of your first match. That's wonderful. Thank you very much Harry. All the games in the under 18 league take place during the school holidays, so your schooling won't be affected and I won't be getting any nasty owls from Dumbledore here." Bagman was looking like Christmas has come early. "Reminds me of the time when we were a beater short with the Wasps, his grandmother had died, and he couldn't make the match, we nearly had to go on with a player short, but just in time a bloke I know from the years when." "Anyway, thank you for your time, I'm sorry but we'll have to leave you now," Dumbledore said swiftly giving Harry a look. "Yes yes, time's precious, well thank you again Harry, expect we'll see each other again soon. Might even see you in the English Quidditch team, they often look at the under 18 teams to pick up any talent. Well, off you go then. Good luck," and with that Harry and Dumbledore left the crowded office of Ludo Bagman. "What ever you do don't get Ludo started on the old days," Dumbledore told Harry seriously. "He'll keep you there for hours if you let him. Now there are anti-apparating charms on this part of the ministry so we'll have to go a bit further away to apparate. Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry's bandaged throat. "Yes fine," Harry replied. It was hurting, but he didn't want to admit it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore however, didn't look convinced. He said nothing though, and instead took the lead along the corridors. Dumbledore seemed very familiar with the twisting passages and hidden staircases. The building seemed to have almost as many secret and hidden passages as Hogwarts. They did finally arrive in the neat little quadrangle that Harry had seen from the Hilda Moss Room. From the ground Harry could see the intricate arches and covered walkway that surrounded the clean square of grass. Stone serpents were wrapped round the pillars, while at each corner perched a large winged dragon that flapped it's wings and breathed fire when anyone passed. "This is known as the apparating courtyard," Dumbledore told Harry. "The dragons are specially trained. If anyone tries to use this area without the Ministry's permission, they attack." "But how come we were able to apparate straight into the Hilda Moss room?" Harry asked. "That together with the Chamber of the Stars is used for special occasions. For example if we wanted to impress foreign wizards, it wouldn't look very impressive if we made them apparate to here, so at special times we reverse the anti-apparating charms on it. You're obviously important enough to use the Hilda Moss Room." Dumbledore told him giving him a wide smile. His tiredness had left his face and he was looking more like the Dumbledore Harry had first met five years ago. "Now we need to go St Mungo's Hospital. Are you alright apparating?" "Yes I'm fine" Harry replied quickly. Beside him Dumbledore disapparated. Harry followed. 


	19. Chapter 18 The Chamber of the Stars

Chapter 18  
The Chamber of the Stars  
  
Harry's recovery was slower than he would have imagined for such small wound. His throat felt continually cold, and even with Mrs Weasley's tender care, it would not heal. Harry was able to move around the house, although Mrs Weasley worse was than Madame Pomfrey for fussing. She wouldn't let him out of the house, and definitely not going out for a walk or play Quidditch. At Harry's insistence Sirius had apparated back to the Island of Céláre to get Harry's Firebolt. It was almost a week since Harry had faced Voldemort when Mrs Weasley interrupted Harry and Hermione having a ferocious game of chess. "Harry you have a visitor." Harry couldn't guess who would want to be visiting him. Mrs Weasley called through to where the visitor was waiting in the hall. "You can come through." Bending his head low to fit through the door Hagrid entered. Looking enormous in the Weasley's small lounge he rushed over to Harry enveloping him in a giant hug, although carefully avoiding Harry's neck. "Oh Harry, yer've been so brave, and I was thinking you were dead, Ah've never been so miserable. I can't believe yer really here." Eventually loosened his grip on Harry when Hermione told him urgently that Harry was looking a little blue. Harry was shocked to see large tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's alright Hagrid. Dumbledore was looking after me. I was perfectly safe." A large blue stripy handkerchief was now muffling Harry's sniffles. "It's been so horrible thinking you were dead." Hagrid said again. Harry gave Hagrid a hug, although his arms only managed to reach round a portion of Hagrid's enormous girth. Harry finally managed to stop Hagrid's weeping and even managed to persuade him to play a game of chess. Hagrid was surprisingly good at chess and was able to beat Harry with a little help from Ron. It was gone midday when Hagrid told them that he'd better get home to Fang and left. Ron followed him, but Mrs Weasley would not let Harry see Hagrid onto the Knights bus. Hagrid and Ron had hardly left when Mrs Weasley came through again announcing another visitor. Harry and Hermione timidly followed her into the kitchen, where sitting at the table there were two people. Snape was sitting next to Richard. At Snape's white face, Harry involuntarily felt a chill: he still couldn't get used to the fact that Snape was on the good side and had even risked his life to help Harry. Harry's mind wouldn't let go of the hums and the shrinking potion. He had acted the part of the villain too well. As Harry walked in Snape stood up and held his hand out to shake Harry's. Harry shook the outstretched hand awkwardly. It felt cold as marble. Harry sat down not sure what to say. After an embarrassing pause Snape began, "I, well Richard and I would like to thank you for what you did for both of us." Although Snape appeared friendly, there was a coldness in his eyes that showed that his love for Harry had changed little. "You showed outstanding bravery and we both owe our lives to you." The sincerity of these words were betrayed in Snape's black eyes. Harry feeling very uncomfortable felt his face go red and hot as he replied, "Thank you Professor, for protecting me." Harry hoped his words didn't sound as insincere as he thought they did. Richard looked straight at Harry for the first time. Harry felt that the bond that connected them was still as strong as ever. Harry could hear Richard thanking him profusely for what he had done, even though no-one else could hear a word. Harry told him it was nothing, and that he'd like to meet up some time. They both suddenly realised that the room was silent, and both Hermione and Snape were looking at them oddly. Harry said, "Are you going to Hogwarts then?" Richard answered immediately, "Father has to sort it out with Professor Dumbledore, but I hope so." It made Harry feel odd to hear Snape being called father and he was just about to ask another question when Snape interrupted, "Well Potter," Snape almost spat the word out, "we won't trespass on your time further. I will see you next year when the school reopens. Good bye." Richard cast a regretful look at Harry and told him in his head that he was sorry his father didn't like Harry, but that he would like to meet up some time. As he followed Snape out of the room, Harry told Richard that he'd send an owl. As soon as Snape and Richard had left the room, Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, "Is it me or was there a conversation that I wasn't hearing?" Harry replied slowly, "I don't know why, but I can speak to him in my head. That's why I knew where he was being held prisoner. I think it's something to do with Voldemort killing his twin, and my parents." Hermione looked surprised. "I think I read about that in Magical Phenomena: Principles and Interpretation. Hang on let me get it." She rushed upstairs looking excited. She returned looking flushed and clutching a book bound in red dragon skin. "It's in here, Professor Jenai lent it to me for a bit of extra reading. It's called the Ingle Jacksons Phenomenon. If someone kills a person's family but if for some reason one of them survives and then the same happens to another family using the same wand then they are connected. Usually this is just feeling strong emotions or pain." She looked up looking puzzled. "That doesn't explain why you can hear him though." She buried her head in the book again. A few minutes later she continued, "It's only a theory, but based on what it says I think that Richard's twin allows you to talk. I don't understand it completely. This book is what you'd study at university level." Just then Ron came back carrying a large box of chocolate frogs. "Hagrid says he forgot to give these to you," Ron said happily his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
Even though he wasn't allowed out of the house, the week was a happy one for Harry. He had missed the company of Hermione and Ron and it was fun not to worry about anything and just be himself. It was at the end of the second week that Dumbledore returned to the Burrow. He was very concerned about Harry's wound. His whole neck was a horrible grey, and the cut was a dull white. Although it wasn't painful, it had a low throb that never left. Harry thought he might be making too much of it, but he was sure that it was the wound that was making him feel continually tired. He voiced his concerns to Dumbledore who then looked very worried. "I am not an expert Harry, but I know this is serious. I wanted you to come with me to the Ministry of Magic today. I think that when we have finished there we should visit St Mungo's. They will be able to examine it. Shall we go by Flue Powder, or apparate?" Eager to show his skills at apparating Harry chose the latter. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him, "Alright, we need to go to the Hilda Moss Room, The Ministry of Magic. You need to concentrate on those words. And then apparate. Alright. Follow me." And with that Dumbledore disappeared from sight. Harry concentrated hard, and saying the words found himself travelling incredibly fast, so that around him there was just a blur. Within seconds he hit the ground with enough force to make his knees buckle, nearly throwing him to the floor. Beside him Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "Nearly there Harry." Dumbledore now looked a little more serious. "Now we will be meeting with the elected council of wizards. They will question you much, I believe. Answer all their questions as truthfully as you can. They may ask you questions about the events of last summer also." Harry suddenly felt nervous, as if he was about to go on trial. He followed Dumbledore into a gloomy room where five wizards were sitting on ornately carved chairs. A single stained glass window depicting an elderly wizard defeating a dragon lighted the room. Coloured pools of light were scattered over the floor. The walls were panelled with a dark wood. Pictures of stern wizards lined the walls, with long grey beards and flowing cloaks. The roof was painted a midnight blue, through which small golden stars glowed. Cornelius Fudge was sitting on the largest chair and it was him that spoke first, "Welcome Harry, welcome to the Chamber of the Stars." Cornelius Fudge beckoned to a chair that was facing the line of wizards. Nervously Harry pulled himself onto the heavily varnished seat. Dumbledore took a seat at the back of the room. "Could you explain exactly what happened at the Triwizard Tournament when you touched the Triwizard Cup," Cornelius Fudge began. Harry started and tried his best to remember every detail and keep to the truth as much as possible. The happenings of the last summer were still painful, but the pain had faded slightly, and Harry was able to recount the circumstances of Cedric's death, and then what happened on the Island of Célare. Occasionally Fudge prompted him, but mostly he was left to tell his own version of the past year. The sun was high in the sky when Harry finished telling them about the final confrontation with Voldemort. The Chamber of the Stars was silent until Harry finished. Fudge then gently unwrapped the thick white bandage from Harry's neck and showed them the sickening grey bruise that surrounded the cut made by the silver knife. Several of the witches and wizards drew breath sharply as they saw the gash. Fudge too drew back and looked grave, "There is no mistake, this is a wound of the silver knife. Thank you Harry, we want to talk to Professor Dumbledore now, would you mind stepping outside." Harry gladly left the stuffy Chamber of Stars with its important witches and wizards and flopped down on a red couch in the Hilda Moss Room. In an ornate gilded frame a young looking witch with shining golden hair was riding a flying carpet around some fluffy clouds in a sapphire sky. She waved merrily at Harry before doing the loop a loop around a cloud. A large window that looked over a neatly kept quadrangle, occasionally crossed by witches or wizards talking easily, lighted the room. The sky outside was a brilliant powder blue, and Harry suddenly felt a longing to be far away, walking in fields without a care in the world. Instead Harry closed his eyes and waited for Dumbledore to appear. It seemed many hours before Dumbledore left the Chamber of the Stars. He gave Harry a small smile, "Thank you for your patience. Now I do believe there is another member of the Ministry who would like to talk to you." He smiled further at Harry's puzzled face, but did not elaborate. Instead he left the Hilda Moss room through a small door and Harry followed him. They passed along long halls with stone flags and dark panelled walls. Many wizards did a double take when seeing Harry, one wizard dropped a huge pile of parchment in his hurry to shake Harry's hand, another witch, much to Harry's embarrassment tried to kiss Harry's feet. His cheeks bright red Harry was immensely glad when Dumbledore took a sharp turn travelled down a windy little staircase and knocked on a small weedy looking door that said in rather faded letters  
LUDO BAGMAN  
Department for Magical Sports and Games The door was opened at once, and Harry recognised the short ruffled outline of Ludo Bagman. "Pleased to meet you again, very pleased indeed," Ludo said trying to shake Dumbledore and Harry's hand at the same time, "Well come in, come in." Bagman's office gave the impression its last resident had been a small tornado. Parchment covered every surface, while the walls were covered with bright pictures of wizards and witches playing Quidditch. Most of them featured a Quidditch player in Yellow and Black stripy robes. A huge banner hung over Bagman's desk that read, WISBORNE WASPS. Ludo beckoned them to sit on two chairs facing his desk. Harry moved a large box of parchment scrolls and sat nervously on his seat wondering why Bagman wanted to see him. "Well Harry, I expect you're wondering why I've asked to see you." Harry nodded. "Well we've got a bit of a problem. It's not been well publicised, but we have a British Under 18 Quidditch team, that's short of a seeker. I've asked through all the British clubs, and none of the seekers are under 18. So I asked Professor Dumbledore here if any of his students were of a good enough standard, and he said that you were the best seeker they'd had for many years. I was very impressed with your skills against the Horntail at the Triwizard Cup, and although you are still very young for the team, we think that your talent surpasses your age." Harry blushed a little, but listened with growing excitement. "So I have asked you here today to see if you'd be interested in joining the team." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y.y.yes I w.would" Harry said stuttering, trying to get the words out. Ludo gave a huge grin, leapt over his desk and patted Harry hard on the back, almost making Harry choke. "I'll send you an owl with the details of training and the date of your first match. That's wonderful. Thank you very much Harry. All the games in the under 18 league take place during the school holidays, so your schooling won't be affected and I won't be getting any nasty owls from Dumbledore here." Bagman was looking like Christmas has come early. "Reminds me of the time when we were a beater short with the Wasps, his grandmother had died, and he couldn't make the match, we nearly had to go on with a player short, but just in time a bloke I know from the years when." "Anyway, thank you for your time, I'm sorry but we'll have to leave you now," Dumbledore said swiftly giving Harry a look. "Yes yes, time's precious, well thank you again Harry, expect we'll see each other again soon. Might even see you in the English Quidditch team, they often look at the under 18 teams to pick up any talent. Well, off you go then. Good luck," and with that Harry and Dumbledore left the crowded office of Ludo Bagman. "What ever you do don't get Ludo started on the old days," Dumbledore told Harry seriously. "He'll keep you there for hours if you let him. Now there are anti-apparating charms on this part of the ministry so we'll have to go a bit further away to apparate. Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry's bandaged throat. "Yes fine," Harry replied. It was hurting, but he didn't want to admit it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore however, didn't look convinced. He said nothing though, and instead took the lead along the corridors. Dumbledore seemed very familiar with the twisting passages and hidden staircases. The building seemed to have almost as many secret and hidden passages as Hogwarts. They did finally arrive in the neat little quadrangle that Harry had seen from the Hilda Moss Room. From the ground Harry could see the intricate arches and covered walkway that surrounded the clean square of grass. Stone serpents were wrapped round the pillars, while at each corner perched a large winged dragon that flapped it's wings and breathed fire when anyone passed. "This is known as the apparating courtyard," Dumbledore told Harry. "The dragons are specially trained. If anyone tries to use this area without the Ministry's permission, they attack." "But how come we were able to apparate straight into the Hilda Moss room?" Harry asked. "That together with the Chamber of the Stars is used for special occasions. For example if we wanted to impress foreign wizards, it wouldn't look very impressive if we made them apparate to here, so at special times we reverse the anti-apparating charms on it. You're obviously important enough to use the Hilda Moss Room." Dumbledore told him giving him a wide smile. His tiredness had left his face and he was looking more like the Dumbledore Harry had first met five years ago. "Now we need to go St Mungo's Hospital. Are you alright apparating?" "Yes I'm fine" Harry replied quickly. Beside him Dumbledore disapparated. Harry followed. 


	20. Chapter 19 The Wound of the Silver Knife

Chapter 19  
The wound of the silver knife  
  
Harry found himself in a neatly furnished reception area. Large green plants were scattered throughout the room in between purple and blue settees. In front of him Dumbledore was at a desk where a witch was sitting wearing pale green robes. She turned and stared at Harry as he arrived, before quickly reverting her eyes back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore came over to Harry. "The mediwizard won't be long." Harry perched on one of the comfy chairs and waited. It was only a few minutes when another witch in the same colour robes as the receptionist walked over. "We're ready to see you now," she said softly, her eyes making the familiar flick to Harry's forehead and then his neck. "I'll wait out here for you" Dumbledore told Harry. Harry nodded and followed the medinurse to a small room on the other side of the reception. Harry entered a small room painted a deep cream with yet more green plants round the floor and the desk where an important looking wizard sat. The medinurse left, and Harry was left facing a wizard with long white robes. A small emblem of an odd looking vegetable, crossing a wand glowed silver on his chest. "Harry Potter," the wizard said seriously, "I'm Doctor Mulier, the head doctor at St Mungos. I understand you're having problems with your throat. A rather unfortunate weapon- the silver knife. Well let's have a look." He carefully undid the long bandages swathing Harry's neck. Harry winced as Doctor Mulier touched it with a long finger. Ice-cold pain shot down his neck. Doctor Mulier made a long sigh as he looked carefully at the whole of Harry's neck. Then to Harry's surprise Doctor Mulier left the room leaving Harry sitting on the hard chair. Harry stared at the room. He was sure that the green plants were growing as he watched. A large purple bud had erupted with a loud pop when the mediwizard returned followed by a tall imposing witch clutching a clipboard. They both prodded Harry's neck and muttered quietly. It was some time before they finally retreated to behind the desk. The doctors both looked rather worried. "That cut was made by an evil weapon," Doctor Mulier began. "We have very limited experience in dealing with such a wound. We believe there may be a shard of the knife remaining in your neck, which is what is causing the wound to remain the way, it is. I would like to try and get the splinter out." Harry looked at them blankly. "You said that your neck felt cold, and it tingles, these are all signs of a dark weapon remaining in your throat. If it remains in there much longer, it may kill you. The knife is trying to carry out the work of it's master," Doctor Mulier continued. "Time is short. I believe that we should operate as soon as possible, now if this is suitable with Professor Dumbledore and yourself." Harry nodded numbly. The second doctor now spoke; she had a sharp voice that reminded Harry of Professor McGonegall, "I will have a word with Professor Dumbledore now" She swept out of the room. Doctor Mulier went over to a massive cupboard that filled the entire side of the room. It's doors were made of glass, and inside Harry could see rows and rows of little glass bottles. Some were bottle green; some jet- black and some were glinting blood red. Doctor Mulier reached for a small green bottle with a small stopper in the shape of a cloud. He shook it gently and the liquid inside bubbled. He turned to Harry. "You will have to have a draught of sleeping potion, we will administer more if you need it." He gave the small bottle to Harry. "You'll need to drink all of it," Doctor Mulier told Harry. Harry lifted the stopper of the jar and drank it in one gulp. Harry tasted coconut before he floated off into a comfy world of blackness.  
  
When Harry's eyes opened he found himself in a small room painted a bizarre shade of pink. Surrounding him were all the people he loved most. Hermione and Ron with his parents were standing by his bed. Just behind them were Bill and Charlie Weasley looking at him with big grins. Dumbledore was sitting patiently at the end of the bed, and to his amazement Sirius was standing in his natural form next to Dumbledore. Harry sat up, about to tell him to get out unless he got caught when Dumbledore spoke, "Harry it's alright. Sirius and I have been to the ministry. Sirius agreed to go under a truth potion, and the true story emerged. This together with his actions in your protection and my testimony was enough to clear Sirius's name. He is a free man now." Sirius stepped forward, but before he could speak Harry had jumped out of bed and thrown his arms tightly around Sirius. When Harry eventually let go of Sirius's neck Sirius was able to speak, "Harry, I would like to ask you again - you don't have to agree, but if you want to, what I'm trying to say, is would you like to live with me?" Harry tried to answer, but the answer stuck in his throat. He stared at Sirius in disbelief. He knew Sirius understood. Everyone around him was smiling. Harry couldn't remember feeling so happy. Dumbledore spoke again, "You'll also be pleased to know that your throat is completely healed. The mediwizards extracted two-minute shards of the knife that were slowly moving towards your heart. They are gone now though, and you have five months to enjoy before Hogwarts begins again. The year will begin again as we only managed to complete just over a term. I will leave you now." He bowed slightly to Harry and Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed with gratitude and happiness, "Sir?" "Yes Harry?" "I just wanted to say, thank you for everything you've done for me," Harry said a little nervously. Dumbledore smiled again his eyes twinkling with their usual merriness, "It's been a pleasure Harry." And with that he left the room. The rest of the afternoon was spent very jovially with the Weasleys and Hermione. Mr Weasley had taken or been given the afternoon off work to visit Harry. Ron and Hermione were glad to see Harry looking better, and without the huge bandages round his neck. Sirius sat as close as he could to Harry, still being very protective of him. It was only late that evening when Harry was alone with Sirius that he tried to explain how happy he felt. Sirius and Harry talked late into the night about holiday plans, and Harry's Quidditch practises for the under 18 England Team. Sirius promised to take Harry, Ron and Hermione on a wizarding tour of the world. They talked about visiting Shanlorien- the only wizarding city in the world in Bavaria, riding magic carpets in Persia, and seeing Fallibroome Greens in the American National Dragon Park. The next morning after a fine breakfast a nurse in minty coloured robes handed Harry a letter (owls were considered too unhygienic to be allowed in the hospital) Harry opened it quickly and read it. Dear Harry, I hope you are well, I've read about you in the Daily Prophet. I've been so worried about you, and I can't wait for us to meet again. Thank you so much for the ring you gave me. It was perfect; I haven't taken it off my finger since I got it. I hope we can meet up some time this holiday. I l93ove you Cho Harry sank back on hisght of Cho, with her jet black hair, captivating eyes and beautiful smile. He closed his eyes, and for the first time since he had left Hogwarts he felt completely safe and at peace. Later that day Doctor Mulier entered Harry's room with a quiet smile. He examined Harry's neck before turning to Sirius who was sitting next to the bed. "We think that he is fully healed, he is free to go now. Enjoy the rest of your holidays Harry." It took less than five minutes for Harry to pack his things and walk out of the front doors of the hospital, Sirius standing tall and proud by his side. Outside the London traffic was noisily going about its business, unaware of two emotionally charged wizards standing outside a wizard hospital. Sirius turned to Harry with a grin splitting his face, "Alright then, where shall we go?"  
  
The End 


	21. Post Note

That's all, folks, please please read and review, thanks! x 


End file.
